Illicit Love
by Lavender Zen
Summary: --CH. 18 NOW-- In a world where marriage is a trade, love is nothing, and blood and power are everything, a romance sparks. Rated for language & sexual suggestions.
1. Romances Spark

A/N: If you are following the Falling Trilogy: Do not worry! I'm not giving up on it, just merely playing around with writing styles. I'm so happy that James and Lily can be my guinea pigs. I've also been bored and haven't been able to write Falling into Grace. And I wanted to try something light and humorous and whatnot.  
  
For those of you who aren't following the Trilogy: I hope you enjoy. I'm just playing around -- this is my Getaway story, just like my Temptation Island. Enough about me. On with the story.  
  
Oh, and I've also over rated this just in case. There will be language and sexual suggestions later in the story. Not this chapter, I know (no need to inform me!), but in others. Now on with the story!  
  
(Right After the most-hated disclaimer)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just using his 'Verse as my playground. Want to sue? You'll only get a can of soup and a notebook. So. Have at it.  
  
(On with it already)  
  
  
  
Illicit Love  
chapter One  
Romances Spark  
  
  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table, cracking ridiculously funny jokes and swirling his pumpkin juice like a fine wine, was James Potter. He was rich, handsome, charming - no wonder all the girls loved him and stared at him wherever he went.   
  
Lily Evans looked at him gingerly, cutting her chicken into small pieces. It was no use having a conversation with her dorm mates this evening as James was talking about the summer vacation he'd be having in the Bahamas in a few months. So, naturally, all the girls were watching him chew his steak and sip his pumpkin juice, run his hands through his dark hair, adjust his oval spectacles, and listen to him talk about just how rich and how gorgeous he was to his three "groupies", the equally handsome and charming Sirius Black, the shy Remus Lupin, and the teddy bear-cute Peter Pettigrew.   
  
Okay, so he wasn't actually talking about how rich and gorgeous he was literally, but that's what it sounded like when he was talking about his racing brooms and the girls back home who were interested in him.  
  
Lily kept looking at James trying to figure out what it was that the girls loved about it. She thought those girls were ridiculous, if not stupid. But then James caught her eye and winked at her. She immediately blushed and looked away, not because she was thrilled that he did, she justified to herself, but because he had caught her staring at him.  
  
She decided that she wasn't so hungry anymore, so she said goodbye to Alisa Leone, a dorm mate, who nodded (but wasn't listening), and exited the Great Hall. On her way up to Gryffindor Tower, she took a detour to the Owlery so she could send a letter to her family, who she was missing very much.   
  
She scribbled a note on a spare piece of parchment (the back of her History of Magic attempt to take notes), and sent it off with her tawny owl and watched it fly off into the waxing moon.  
  
"Sending that off to a lover?" Came a voice from behind her. She whipped around and saw James Potter standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his back against the wall.  
  
Clutching at her chest and trying to catch her breath, Lily stated, "Coincidence that you should be here at the same time. Or were you following me?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Mmm...A little of both," James replied.  
  
"You followed me? Isn't that a little low for you? You could have had someone else do it for you."  
  
James rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "That's what you think of me? I'm too good for anything?"  
  
"Well, aren't you?" she asked. "I've heard rumors."  
  
"I've heard them too, and very few of them are true," he informed stiffly. "They're all a bit elaborate, aren't they?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I guess so. As I don't know you, I wouldn't know if you had a fling with a Grecian Princess."  
  
"I did not have a fling with her. For your information, she kissed me!"  
  
"Calm yourself," Lily instructed, smiling. "I wasn't accusing you of anything - just telling you what I had heard. Anyway, why were you following me?"  
  
"You looked a bit - er - depressed at dinner. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Are you?"  
  
"My hero," Lily said sarcastically. "No, I'm fine, I just miss my family."  
  
"Really? Me too. I miss my mum and my sister, Jessica."  
  
"And your dad?" Lily questioned. James looked away. "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"No, don't be - I don't want to talk about it right now, that's all."  
  
"I'm really sorry." James shook his head, informing her it was all right. "So."  
  
"Umm... Do you want to go back to Gryffindor Tower with me?" he asked.   
  
Lily nodded and James tucked her arm under his and led her away from the Owlery. They joked and laughed and chatted all the way up, finding out that they had much in common ("Your favorite color is blue too?", "I like Shakespeare too?" and "I agree the O.W.L.s were less difficult than I thought they would be"), until Lily pointed out that she didn't know where they were. They had been walking around aimlessly for over an hour. James just looked around and chuckled while Lily, on the other hand, panicked.  
  
"I know where we are," James said. "But we're a half hour walk to Gryffindor Tower." He looked at his expensive Wiz-Rolex watch. "It's already fifteen minutes past curfew."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head," James replied, swooping close to her ear and then quickly away. "You'll need that for you studies." He then led her through a secret passageway and they clambered through the portrait hole a half hour later.  
  
Upon entering the common room, they saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter playing exploding snap in a corner. Other than the three (plus Lily and James) the common room was empty.  
  
Sirius smiled when he saw them and they walked over to where the card tower (was that a Statue of Liberty? Yes...it looked like it) was growing rapidly up to six feet (Remus' height, Lily mused).   
  
"Where have you two been off to?" Peter asked.   
  
"Just walking around," James replied.   
  
"Uh-huh," Sirius said, stealthily placing a card upon the statue's head for the crown. "Sure you were."  
  
"We were!" James cried.   
  
"I highly doubt - " Remus started to say, but couldn't finish his sentence because the statue exploded.   
  
Lily took this moment during the commotion to slip away up the stairs into her dorm.  
  
* * *   
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," was the first thing Lily heard when she passed by James at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at her and patted the chair next to him. "Want some breakfast?"  
  
"That's kind of what I was aiming for when I came down here," she replied, but smiled and sat down. James dished eggs and toast onto her plate and handed her a fork. "My you are charming."  
  
"Simply the way I was raised," James said with a shrug.  
  
"Women are suckers for charmers."  
  
"And men are suckers for charming beauty."  
  
Lily blushed and looked at her golden plate, pushing her eggs around aimlessly.  
  
"I'm not trying to be cheesy, Lils." They both smiled at the nickname. "I had a lot of fun with you last night. You're so easy to talk to and you like to joke and laugh. You're smart and outgoing and nice. And you're really beautiful."  
  
"You're a charmer all right," Lily said, very pink. "But me? There are several hundred girls in Hogwarts and I'm the winning one? Seems unlikely to me when I don't worship the ground you walk on."  
  
"You're a wonderful person. You're above petty worshipping. Why?"  
  
"Because you're a human being, and although you're charming, rich, and undoubtedly handsome, that's no reason to be harassed over."  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm handsome, do you?" James mused aloud, grinning widely. "Of course I am, who could resist me?"  
  
"You're kind of cocky, you know that?"  
  
"I love your dry and sarcastic sense of humor."  
  
"Who couldn't?" She grinned and he smiled back, showing gloriously white and straight teeth. He had the money to get his teeth beautified both magically and non-magically while Lily only got lucky enough to have good teeth, as her parents couldn't afford to send her to a dentist and orthodontist.  
  
"Would you stop with the flirting game already?" Sirius sat down opposite the two. "Where were you last night?" he asked Lily. "We wanted to have you play exploding snap with us." He poured himself some orange juice and sipped it slowly.  
  
"Well, I figured that the four of you would want to spend your time together talking or, what is it that you like to do? Pull pranks?"  
  
"Someday we'll be known for pulling the best pranks Hogwarts has ever seen," Sirius said.   
  
"Oh, you've had some pretty good ones," Lily said. "Certainly good enough to keep you out of detention. Would you care to brush me up on some of your pranking skills?"  
  
"You could have been in on it last night."  
  
"Oh please, I'm sure I could pull a better prank on you guys than any one of you could ever pull on me."  
  
"I don't think I'll hold you to that one, because I wouldn't want to be in charge of dirtying your very clean slate. You wouldn't want to ruin the title of Perfect-Prefect-With-Head-Girl-Badge-on-a-Silver-Platter, now would you?"  
  
"Who's to say that I'm going to be Head Girl next year? Besides, I happen to like being clean-slated in that department."  
  
"Oh, perfect ickle prefect Lily doesn't like to be unclean in any way," Sirius teased.  
  
"Oh no, Siri," Lily said seriously, picking up a nickname for him. "That's not like me at all. Some departments I don't mind dirtying." She raised an eyebrow playfully. James and Sirius dropped their draws, knowing what she meant. "Well, I've got to work on some homework. I'll leave you two to prank-planning. Don't disappoint me."  
  
She got up from the table and exited the Great Hall, the two boys' eyes on her back until she was out of sight.  
  
"James, that woman is hot!" Sirius commented, piling pancakes on his plate. "Where did you get her?"  
  
"You say that like she's a flavor of the week, Siri."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I like her. Better than all those other girls you've dated just because you're a nice guy. When are you going to learn you have to break hearts. All women want a heartbreaker."  
  
"Just because I'm not as popular with women as you are doesn't mean I have to start ruining their lives like you. Besides, I spent a few hours with Lily last night and I think she's really fun to be with."  
  
"Miss Study-A-Lot? She pulled a nice comeback, but is the redheaded beauty really more than she seems?" James shrugged. "How could you have spent nearly two years being a prefect with her and have every single class with her and not talk much with her at all?"  
  
"You haven't talked to her either." James said. "But I really don't know." He pulled Lily's full-yet-disheveled plate over to himself and started eating from it. Sirius eyed him carefully. "What? I'm not going to let this precious food go to waste."  
  
"You and your food!"  
  
"You and your women!"  
  
"Speaking of which...." James saw right away that he was eyeing a pretty, blonde Ravenclaw fifth year. Sirius nodded to James and got up from the table to catch up to teh blonde at the double doors.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey you. Want to go to the library with me?"  
  
Lily looked at the grandfather clock on the far side of the common room, then looked back at James. "It's nearly ten o'clock, the library isn't open."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't matter." He pulled out a large piece of silvery material from behind his back.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Lily whispered excitedly, knowing exactly what it was - an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"I got it for Christmas last year," James said with an elegant shrug. "So. do you want to go?"  
  
Lily looked around the common room, which was surprisingly empty for a Friday night and debated. On the one hand, she could stay Miss Perfect Prefect or she could throw a little excitement into her life. And the fact that it was James Potter asking her and that he was very cute did put a little weight on the Just This Once side of the scale. So, she nodded and accepted the hand that James was holding out for her. He pulled her through the portrait hole and, once a few feet away from the Fat Lady, threw the cloak over the two of them, and continued their venture to the library.  
  
"What did you want to come here for?" Lily asked once they had entered the book-filled room.  
  
"I thought that would have been apparent to you once I asked if you wanted to attend me here," James said with a smile. "Actually, I just wanted to charm a book that was left in here. But I can't remember which book it is. Sirius keeps changing it's cover...."  
  
James led them to the Restricted Section ("Oh, my," Lily thought, "this isn't good.") and started looking through the books. Lily shuddered at seeing the books seemingly open by themselves. She tried telling herself that there was nothing to worry about, but she couldn't help think that with every movement they made, there was someone watching them, listening to them, making...noises? That couldn't have been right. She decided to strike a conversation in order to get her mind off of her fear.  
  
"I can't believe you are in here," Lily whispered to James. "You're a prefect after all! If you are this mischievous, how'd you become a prefect?"  
  
"You only get in trouble if you get caught." He grinned at her. "Besides, being chosen as a prefect goes by smarts, not clean slates." He picked up another book. "I think this one is it."  
  
He opened the book and instantly dropped it. He let out a loud, pain-filled scream and shook his hands up and down. Lily grabbed his hands and looked at them. They looked just like they had been burned by an iron or a stove or.... Well, they looked burned all right.  
  
"Who's in 'ere?" A croaky voice called out in the darkness. "Someone's in 'ere -- I can smell yer nasty teenage hormones."  
  
"Filch!" Lily whispered to the now-quiet James. She was about to say more, but James covered her mouth with his aching hands. The two saw Filch walking back and forth until he shouted, "Aha!"  
  
Lily jumped, but the caretaker was nowhere in sight. James smiled but didn't take his hand from her lips.  
  
"Trysting in the library, are we?" he said. "That'll give you both five detentions. Now get out of 'ere before I string you up by yer thumbs!"  
  
Lily and James heard shuffling and a familiar groan. The couple passed and Lily had to place her hand over James mouth to keep him from belching laughter. There was a familiar blonde Ravenclaw (half-dressed from the last time James saw her) who walked past followed by none other than the Sexy and Suave himself.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Lily found it hard to keep herself from laughing too. How many stories had she overheard Sirius tell about his famous love-trysts all over the school. According to those legends (or truths, she still wasn't sure which was the better title for the tales), he had never been caught. Narrowly escaping was his idea of heated romance, not to mention how most of his stories ended.  
  
Filch took one last look around the library before exiting and shutting the doors behind him. Lily waited until she was sure that Filch was out of earshot before she took her hand off James' mouth. Only then did James take his still burned-looking hands off her mouth. Not more than two seconds later, they burst with roaring laughter.  
  
As Lily was trying to catch her breath and wipe away the tears from her eyes, she noticed the way James was looking at her. It was like he was either seeing her for the first time or completely shocked at something. Either way, his face was expressionless.  
  
She immediately felt self-conscious and wondered if she had something in her teeth (she loved freshly ground pepper, after all). But that thought was discarded as it became obvious that she didn't when James leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
* * *  
  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think. Like? Dislike? Should I stick to what I usually do and stop experimenting? I can't wait to hear from you! All reviewers recieve a special cupcake of your choice. Any takers?  
  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take over the world with the readers of Temptation Island.  
  
Happy Reading Wherever Your Little Eyes May Take You!  
  
~Lavender 


	2. Hogsmeade

A/N: Since this isn't my regular story, I don't have a beta-reader. I realize that sometimes grammar isn't that great in here, but I'm doing this for fun and for your enjoyment. Please be considerate! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: *Me* Who owns Harry Potter? *Voices in my head* JKR!  
You heard the little people who make me do strange things...this is NOT MINE!!!  
  
  
  
Illicit Love  
Chapter Two  
Hogsmeade  
  
  
James looked at Lily, whose eyes were now wide.   
  
"I - I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."  
  
"No - you didn't." She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his again.  
  
They had only really known each other for three days, spending every minute (save nighttime) together since the day they "met" in the Owlery. Now this?  
  
Going fast? Yes.  
  
Unwanted? Hell no.  
  
Oh...such sweetness....  
  
Lily pulled away and looked up at James meekly, smiling slightly. Both she and James were noticeably pink even in the dark. James smiled back, his eyes sparkling. He seemed to realize that they were going too fast for how long they had really known each other, but he didn't seem to stressed about it either, Lily couldn't help noticing.  
  
"Let's get out of here," James said. "I'll ask Sirius which book it is in the morning. Then I'll poke fun at him."  
  
"But leave that until breakfast - I want to witness this."  
  
James took her hand in his and they walked through the corridors slowly.  
  
"You know what's strange?" he asked her after a moment of peaceful silence.  
  
"That I'm here with you now when last week you'd never said more than five words to me?"  
  
"Have you taken to hanging out with Trelawney lately?"  
  
"Well, you'll see I haven't discarded Divination yet." She smiled. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
  
"Well, you'll see that I haven't discarded Divination yet." She winked at him. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing. And I think that under this cloak we are so close I can actually hear your thoughts."  
  
"No, really, though," James said. "Just one week ago you were only another prefect and a girl in all my classes, but I had never talked to you at all and now we're sneaking around together."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like we're shagging mates or something of the like."  
  
James smiled. "I know.... It just does seem dramatic to me that it changed that drastically. Buttercup," he said to the Fat Lady.  
  
James walked Lily up the steps to her dormitory, hugged her and kissed her lightly on her cheek, then she slipped form under the cloak and into her room.  
  
"Where have you been?" Louisa Jamison, a dorm mate, demanded, her hands on her hips. "Have you any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Well, I'd imagine nearly midnight..."  
  
"Yeah, where were you?"  
  
"Chill, Lou," Lily said. "I was just in the library with James."  
  
"James?" Louisa asked.  
  
"James Potter?" Alisa Leone asked, pulling back her hangings. "You were in the library in the middle of the night with James Potter? What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Just looking for a book," Lily answered with a shrug.  
  
"I didn't know he talked to you. Plus, I saw the two of you at breakfast together too! What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just spending some time together."  
  
"Friends or more than?" Louisa pressed.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." She explained the conversation at breakfast and the events that occurred in the library.  
  
"He kissed you? Twice?"  
  
"Well, actually, he kissed me and then I kissed him," Lily explained. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Not that big of a deal?!" Alisa produced a Teen Witch Weekly magazine from underneath her pillow and flipped through it. "'James Potter,'" she read aloud. "Is the only son of multimillionaire Charles Damian Potter, former Quidditch Player turned businessman. Potter the elder made his money buying and selling companies and investing in both Muggle and wizard stock exchange. This makes James Henry Potter the heir to the Potter's multiple estates and millions.   
  
"'James enjoys Quidditch...' blah blah blah...." She looked up. "See?"  
  
"Give me that!" Lily grabbed the magazine. She skimmed the rest of the article, taking note that the magazine had dubbed him one of the Twenty-Five Sexiest Wizards. "He's not even graduated yet!" she exclaimed. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
"Well, his love affair with an American President's witch daughter kind of made him famous and his father is the richest wizard in Britain - second or third (can't remember which) in the world."  
  
"This can't possibly be true," Lily tried to reason. "They're full of it. I mean, Sirius isn't even in here and I think he's just as sexy as James. And how did they get a picture of James without his shirt?" (Not that Lily was technically complaining about that...)  
  
"Well, first off, he's not as rich as James. Secondly, he's a half-blood."  
  
"What does it matter that he's not a pureblood?"  
  
"It's like racism in the Muggle world, Lils," Louisa said. "Blood matters. Sirius'd get eaten alive by the press. It's just the way it goes in this day and age."  
  
"That's absolutely stupid!" Lily huffed. "Sirius Black should be number one on this list. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Amen to both of those."  
  
* * *  
  
Lily sat next to James and across from Sirius the next morning at breakfast. She noticed that Sirius looked a bit grim, so she decided to comment on it, knowing fully well what it was that was upsetting him.  
  
"Rough night?" she asked, winking at James.  
  
"Unbelievable!" he replied. "I was in the library with the hottest girl ever when someone ratted on me to Filch!"  
  
"Wait, there's something wrong here..." Lily said, apparently thinking. "I wasn't in the library with you last night." Both boys chuckled. "Actually, I saw that in the prefects' book your name was down for detention. I was wondering about it; but what cracked me up the most was when she threw her knickers at you for a gift."  
  
"That was written in the prefects' book? Wouldn't prefects write in it and not Filch? I didn't even know there was a prefects' book."  
  
"Oh, there is," James said. "And Filch can't write in our book; besides, there were two prefects there." He smiled slyly and realization spread across Sirius' face.  
  
"I can't believe you were spying on me!"  
  
"We weren't - it was just a coincidence."  
  
"Anyway, what were you two doing in there?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Looking for the damned book you put in there. I picked up the wrong one and it burned my hands, so I screamed." He took a swig of orange juice. "So, it's the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year...what are we going to do?"  
  
"Zonko's," Sirius replied.  
  
"Agreed," came the simultaneous agreement of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who were sat down on either side of Sirius.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"You're inviting me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Well, actually, I've got to pick up a few things - my sister's birthday is coming up. I wouldn't want to spoil your manly-man weekend anyway. You probably have to pick up some prank supplies that will last you for the summer."  
  
"Then would you grace us with your presence for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Remus asked. "The drinks are on us...."  
  
"I suppose I can make a shining debut," she said, smiling at the warmth they were all showing her. She had always known they were charming to everyone, but it was strange having them all charm her.  
  
The quartet got up from the table and said they'd get an early start on their shopping and meet her at the pub at two-seventeen pm. ("Why 2:17?" she had asked. "Why not?" came Sirius' reply.) James kissed Lily lightly on the cheek and exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Lily Evans, you lucky hag!" Louisa Jamison said. "I can't believe it! I overheard everything, of course."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"You're joking, right? You're going with all of them for a drink?"  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"Me? That's like asking if I want to have tea and crumpets with the Queen Mum!" Lily rolled her eyes again. "I couldn't possibly...."  
  
"Well, if you're sure. I thought I saw Remus checking you out in Herbology the other day," Lily lied.  
  
"Now I really can't go!" Louisa cried.  
  
"Well, at least you could go shopping with me. I've got to get Petunia a gift and Mum some of those chocolates from Honeyduke's or she'll have my head!"  
  
"All right, I'll go - as long as you check out the new swimwear."  
  
"Fine by me," Lily replied.  
  
The two Gryffindor girls got up from the table and exited the Great Hall and out of the castle to the town of Hogsmeade.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long four hours of shopping with Louisa, it was nice to go sit down at the Three Broomsticks with the sixth year Gryffindor boys. Shopping was a blast and Lily treated herself to a new bikini after her girlfriend urged her to try it on.  
  
She did have to admit that it looked good on her. She felt a little exposed, yes, but she knew she would never wear the yellow two-piece. Though, it did look good with her dark red hair and bright green eyes.   
  
Lily walked into the pub fashionably late (2:20 - she didn't want to be too late, besides, what kind of a time was 2:17 anyway?) and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting at a table in a corner of the room, which was quite unusual, as James and Sirius were usually sitting at the bar, flirting with the very pretty barmaid, Madam Rosmerta. And even she couldn't resist the charm of the ten-years-younger-than-she boys; always laughing at their jokes and imitations and the like.  
  
The above said quartet stood when they saw Lily approaching. She had never seen a sweeter gesture from any sixteen- and seventeen-year-old boys. Sirius as well James kissed her lightly on the cheek, and Lily accepted Sirius' kiss despite the fact that he hardly knew her.  
  
"So - what did you get me?" he asked, sitting down again and grabbing the sack Lily still held.  
  
"Actually," Lily said, plopping into a chair, "I brought a box of chocolates for us."  
  
"Really? How sweet of you. What's this?" Sirius held up a piece of yellow material like it was something poisonous. Lily blushed when she saw that he held the top part of her bikini. "Wearing a yellow brassiere wasn't something I thought you'd ever do."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Siri, it's the top to a swimsuit," she informed, snatching the piece and placing back into the shopping bag. "Not that I'll ever use it, but Louisa talked me into it. What about you guys? What'd you get?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter said, patting her arm and acting as if he was talking to a toddler.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's all keep secrets. I just happen to know who has crushes on each of you."  
  
"Stop trying to flatter us out of our secrecy - we never tell," Remus said, smiling.   
  
"Don't you worry," James said. "We've got loads of secrets and we usually don't disclose them. You're not the first to be rejected from getting the honor of being the All Knowing of Things the Sixth-Year Gryffindor Boys Do."  
  
"Well, that makes me feel loads better," Lily said sarcastically. "I'm glad I got rejected because I'd be expelled just think about the things you four boys do."  
  
"We're flattered," Sirius said, patting Lily on the back.  
  
The drinks arrived and the five teenagers sipped in silence for a minute.  
  
"So. Now that our drinks are here, I'll start a conversation. What are you all doing for the holiday?" Lily asked.  
  
"Scotland," Peter said. "That's where Mum's family is."  
  
"Bahamas, baby, here I come!" James exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Nothing so far," Remus said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Visiting my dad in Brazil," Sirius answered. (Brazilian father...so that was where he got his tall, dark, and handsome from. Yum.) There was a hint of uneasiness in his voice.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, I have to fly on an airplane." Lily noted that the three other boys looked horrified at the idea. "I haven't seen my dad in five years and his English isn't that great; and I haven't spoken Portuguese in three."  
  
So. He spoke Portuguese. Smart man, to know two languages. Rumor had it that he also spoke Irish Gaelic. His self-motto was, after all, "I'm half Irish, half Brazilian, and a whole lot of sexy!" That made three languages altogether and one completely self-confident seventeen-year-old boy.  
  
Not that anyone was complaining. It was sometimes nice to see someone humor himself with a little self-assurance.  
  
And not that it wasn't true anyway.  
  
"So, I'm assuming your father is a Muggle?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded. "Well, at least one of your parental units is magical. I've got two Muggles for parents." She sipped her drink.  
  
"You're Muggle-born?" Remus asked incredulously. "I had no idea!"  
  
"Me either," Sirius said. "You're the smartest witch of our year too."  
  
"I got an inkling of an idea when you said you had a sister," James said. "If she was magical, I would have known who she was, younger or older."  
  
"Let's get some more drinks, eh, James?"  
  
"Sirius, we've got half a bottle of butterbeer per each of us," James said, confused. Sirius kicked his shin under the table. "Ow!"  
  
"That'll be gone soon. Let's get more."  
  
James nodded and the two got up and walked over to the part of the bar farthest from the table they recently occupied.   
  
"So," Sirius said. "Lily's a Mudblood?"  
  
"Don't use that word about her," James snapped, glaring at Sirius. "You know very well that you like her despite her blood."  
  
"Of course I do," he said. "But I'm just trying to get you to open your eyes, James. I realize that love knows no blood, but you can't exactly bring her home to Daddy, now can you?" He raised an eyebrow and turned his back on his best friend and walked towards the table.   
  
"Where's the drinks?" Lily asked as Sirius sat down.  
  
"James is getting this round," came his reply.  
  
Several yards away from the table, James was deep in thought. So deep in thought that he didn't notice a photographer take a seventh snapshot of him and walk blithely out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Before I record all those who have commented, I have a message to those who are following the Falling Trilogy:  
  
Horridly sorry that chapter two hasn't come out yet. It was finished, but my beta and I decided that we didn't like the ending of that chapter, so I decided to change it. Well, while I was changing it, the computer crashed. So, I didn't have anything of FG at all. So, that's when I started this story. And now that my computer is all better now, I have FG2 and I'm working on the next part. To make this long message short, I'm almost finished and then I need to send it off to my beta and brit-picker. Then I'll be able to post.  
  
On with IL Review Thank-yous:  
  
SilverflameWolf2 - This chapter was hiding blithely in my notebook. It didn't seem to want to come out and appear on the computer screen, but it did and here it is!  
  
hErShEyKiSsEs17 - I would love to read your fic. I clicked the pretty little link and looked it up. Sounds interesting! I just haven't had much time to get to it yet!  
  
Liz the Laugh - You laughed? In a good way I hope....  
  
Martini Addict - *Hands a cupcake to MA* Chocolate is the best choice!  
  
Slinkimalinki - According to note above, FG isn't quite finished. It will be soon! And I want to take this time to thank you for being faithful to me! You're always reviewing my stories! It means a lot to me! Thank you!  
  
sCHEm - You're quite the faithful one too. I have yet to get to your story too, like you asked in an FG review. I think it sounds interesting too.  
  
AngelsChain124  
  
Anonymous - Don't know who you are, since you didn't leave a name, but thanks anyway!  
  
jujubee  
  
dandee - Thanks for saying that I write a good summary. I try. I do what I can. Sometimes I can succeed... If you've ever seen the movie Forces of Nature with Ben Affleck and Sandra Bullock...I think I would like having Ben's job of the "blurb" writer for novels. It would be quite fun. Thanks again!!  
  
Anonymous (again) - You didn't leave a name, but you did leave a long review, and it did inspire me to write more - after I read the whole review. I cracked up. Thanks!  
  
Quack Quack88  
  
DancinEvy - Just have to ask - you like to dance? I certainly do!  
  
And last but most definitely not least-thanked....  
  
lilz - Who has also reviewed my other stories!  
  
* * *  
All reviewers get a special, custom-made hat of your choice that says, "I survived this L/J fic!"  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~Lavender 


	3. Question of Partners

A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be, and it's a bit stranger than the other ones. Not humourous and light. But don't worry, I'm not going Dark on you!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? I couldn't possibly! Well... Now that you ask... could I at least get Sirius? No? Then why did you even bother to offer? You just got all my hopes up! Fine. I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't want to! (But can't I just have a date with Siri? Please?)  
  
  
  
Illicit Love Chapter Three Question of Partners  
  
A week and a half (not to mention hugs, kisses, laughs and snogs) later, Lily found herself sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, traveling southwards to London. She could not believe that the days had gone by so quickly and it was summer holiday all ready. She was disappointed to be leaving four new friendships for two months, but they promised to owl one another as much as possible.  
  
So now Lily sat on the seat of the compartment, attempting to doze off when a large ruckus came from the corridor. She didn't open her eyes, figuring someone was dragging around a trunk on squealing wheels. But then there were odd flashes of light - and squeaky trunks didn't have lights of flashing red, green, gold and blue, did they?  
  
Lily opened her eyes just as Alisa Leone and Louisa Jamison cooed something about being so sweet. Within a millisecond, Lily's eyes flicked over to the bright and sparkling and squealing trunk, which, as it turned out, wasn't a trunk at all. Rather, it was a large, magicked, colorful message emanating ear piercing sounds as it changed colors.  
  
"That is so cute!" Louisa sighed.  
  
Lily had to agree.  
  
The message read, "Lily Evans, for nearly a month we have been friends, and that time has gone by fast. I can't wait and would love to spend many more adventures with you. If you are interested in the offer, please open your compartment door. Love, James."  
  
Naturally, Lily pushed open the door to the compartment and saw James standing there with a large bouquet of red roses. She blushed when James handed her the lot.  
  
"Lily, would you give me the honor of being the one you call your One and Only?" he asked - not a hint of nervousness was in his voice.  
  
"You'd think you were asking me to marry you," Lily replied with deeply flushed cheeks and a wide smile. "Yes."  
  
James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alisa grabbed the flowers so Lily could hug James back. She threw her arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. Louisa, Alisa, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who seemed to come out of nowhere via the Invisibility Cloak) all applauded.  
  
The rest of the train ride was seemingly eventless as the train sped towards King's Cross Station. As Lily and the quartet of Gryffindor boys pushed their trunks from Platform nine and three-quarters, they laughed and joked and said woeful goodbyes. Peter, Sirius, and Remus gave Lily hugs and kisses on the cheek, and then James squeezed her tightly and kissed lips deeply for a second time that day. They did have two months until they could see each other again, didn't they?  
  
"Ahem."  
  
James and Lily pulled away and looked up at the person who was responsible for interrupting. She had long brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her face was thin and tan and she had the same nose as James. Lily knew who she was, but this girl looked nothing like the young man that was still holding her around her waist, who had black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Jessica," James sputtered. "Here to pick me up?"  
  
Jessica smiled evilly, showing two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth, just like her brother's. She crossed her arms over her low-cut blouse covered chest and smirked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," she said. Her voice was high and too innocent- sounding. Immediately, Lily knew it was an act. In fact, she was sure that James' sister was a She-Devil reincarnate. Didn't they all look, sound, and act like that? "Little brother, dear," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I've missed you so!"  
  
Jessica threw her arms around James, shoving Lily out of the way. "I do so hope you had a lovely term."  
  
"It was wonderful, Jess," James replied, pushing his sister away from him. "I want you to meet Lily Evans."  
  
Jessica looked at Lily with a glint of warning in her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. The brunette stepped forward and engulfed the redhead in her arms, just as she had done with James.  
  
"It's so wonderful to meet you! What a precious little thing you've got here, Jimmie."  
  
Lily saw James roll his eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped.  
  
Jessica still hadn't let Lily go a few seconds later, and Lily was starting to worry. James turned away to say goodbye to Sirius, Remus and Peter when Jessica hissed in Lily's ear, "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you, little girl. James doesn't need to get mixed up with the likes of you."  
  
Then Jessica pushed her away and turned her back to tap James on the shoulder. "We best be going now," she said, using her fake tone again.  
  
Lily wondered what was up with this girl. She looked at James confused, and he stepped forward to give her one last hug. Lily was going to mention about his sister, but she was standing two feet away and watching them like a hawk.  
  
"Goodbye, Lily, love," James whispered softly in her ear. "I'll owl you, I promise from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek. Jessica then grabbed James' arm and dragged him towards the barrier that would take them from the Muggle platform to the Floo Network Station, using her wand, all the while, to pull James' trunk behind her, not even being cautious of the Muggles that were watching her.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Lily whipped around and saw her mum walking towards her. The older woman embraced her youngest daughter and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hello, Mum," Lily said. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," her mum answered. "But do tell me who that handsome boy is that I saw you with."  
  
The two started walking to the car park and Lily explained about James and her three other new friends.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful!" her mum exclaimed, though less enthusiastically. She helped lift Lily's trunk into the boot of the car and they climbed in.  
  
"Where's Petunia and Daddy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Both at home with the flu," she said. "I'm lucky to have escaped it!" Mrs. Evans started the car and pulled onto the street and headed for the place where Lily spent eleven years and five summer holidays there.  
  
"So. This James Potter is a wizard then?" Mrs. Evans asked casually.  
  
Lily nodded. "He's so brilliant too."  
  
"Really?" she said. "Of course, my daughter would only go for the best."  
  
"Of course, Mum."  
  
"Whatever happened to Nicholas VonBurryn and your fantasies of being with him?"  
  
Lily knitted her eyebrows. Where had that come from?  
  
"Mum, Nick was from primary school. Those were primary school fantasies. Besides, he's lived around the corner for as long as I lived in our house. You know how girls are, daydreaming of marrying the boy next door."  
  
"Yeah, but Nick is such a nice boy. And so...er...normal. These boys you're hanging out with seem like they're...troublemakers, I suppose would be the word for it."  
  
"Mum, I like James and he likes me. I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now."  
  
"All right dear," her Mum said.  
  
And as she drove along the streets of London, Mrs. Evans stopped all questions on the subject. She even stopped talking.  
  
Because inside her brain was a little plan forming to set up a little meeting for Nick VonBurryn and her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessica and James walked through a barrier and into the Floo Network Station.  
  
"You can drop the act now, O Caring Big Sis," James said. "I don't know what the hell you were trying to pull back there."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Jessica said, her fake voice gone. "You have to keep up for appearances." She jerked her head to the side, obviously pointing to someone to the left of them.  
  
James glanced over to the left and saw a pretty blonde woman wearing a scarf and dark sunglasses holding a small camera and an enchanted quill. James swore loudly, which caused Jessica to stamp on his toe. He looked back at his sister.  
  
"If I had shouted my disapproval in front of the public, she would have noticed and it would have been on my permanent record."  
  
"Disapproval?" James asked, confused. "Since when were you so against Muggle-borns?"  
  
"Since I brought home David Brusch and Dad found out he was a half-blood," Jessica whispered. "Dad threatened to place him in the Hole for even looking at me."  
  
James cringed. The Hole was a nasty magical room that was completely dark and dank and smelled of dirty socks. When someone was in there, they could hear Charles Potter's voice all around them, telling them off for what they did wrong. Having something like the Hole in a household wasn't illegal by the Ministry of Magic's standards, as it was usually used to berate children for when they had done something wrong; but Charles Potter, however, had a thing for abusing the power of the Hole. James remembered being in there for hours on end right before his first year had started. He was placed in there to be punished for talking to Sirius Black, as he was a half-blood.  
  
"James, you better know what you're getting yourself into," Jessica said, as they waited in line for their turn to step into one of the large fireplaces. "Dad's no better than those dirty-rotten, Slytherin- worshipping, slime-eating Malfoys. They may be longtime followers of the Dark Arts, but you don't have to be a part of the Dark Side to be blood prejudice."  
  
"Yeah, but the Potter line is a longtime wizarding family. No Squibs, and never marrying outside of our kind. Most of us are inbred, I'm sure," James informed. "Mum was a Palmer, who were second cousins to Dad."  
  
"Don't remind me." She shuddered.  
  
"They're both just anal retentive about keeping family traditions, that's all. They'll just need some persuading that blood really doesn't matter, then they'll see that family traditions don't matter."  
  
"Good luck with that one," Jessica said, knowing exactly what was going to come of this. She knew what was waiting for him at home at the moment.  
  
It was their turn to step into the fire and soon they were spinning swiftly through chimneys and into a large fireplace. James grabbed Jessica's hand and helped her out of the firebox and into the large sitting room of the Potter Summer Mansion.  
  
Yes. This was only the Summer Mansion. There was one for winter in the Caiman Islands, one in Canada for spring, and one on the East Coast of America for fall. Those four didn't even count the amount of castles and hundreds of thousands of acres of land they had too. His father was very into living the high life.  
  
Speaking of his father, or rather, speaking of the Devil, Charles Damian Potter, richest wizard in Britain, second richest wizard in the world (working his way to number one, of course) waltzed into the room, with the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm.  
  
"Good evening, father," James said, which was the typical, not to mention expected, greeting for him. "You're looking well."  
  
Potter the elder crinkled his eyes at his son in a glare and ran a manicured hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. He took a deep breath, then pulled the newspaper out from under his arm and threw it at James. He caught it deftly, as he was star chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and looked up at his father in confusion.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Mr. Potter shouted.  
  
James looked down at the Daily Prophet's front page. The words 'oh' and 'shit' were the only ones that could register in his brain when he saw what was there.  
  
And what was there was a large picture of himself at the Three Broomsticks leaning in for a kiss with Lily Evans.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I would like to take this time to let everyone know that I don't mean for the Potter family to be evil. It may sound that way, but the way I look at it is, you don't have to be on the Dark Side to be blood prejudice, just like Jessica Potter said above. What I'm getting at is you don't have to be White to be racist. They come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. That's what I'm getting at. Besides, the Potters are VERY rich, like you have seen, and they are stuck-up and snobby and whatnot. It's like some people who won't talk to people who aren't up to their standards. The Potters are just snobs that aren't likely to change their ways, that's all. They're not trying to be evil. I just wanted you to understand that.  
  
Besides, this is a story of an alternate universe type-thing. Everybody always writes happy-lovey stories (I do too) and I wanted to do something different. It's just for your enjoyment, so don't flame if you don't like it. If you feel you have to comment, leave constructive criticism.  
  
(Thank the Almighty Merlin that I haven't gotten any flames yet. *knocks on computer desk wood*)  
  
As usual - Note to Falling Trilogy followers: Just sent it off to my beta and brit-picker. It should be up within the next few days. After it's up, there won't be too many more attached notes about FG. Then I'll concentrate on this story for a while, so I can stop writing these notes in here.  
  
* * *  
  
***Thank-yous!***  
  
vIvIdLy gOrGeOuS - To answer your question, no Lily doesn't like Sirius more than a friend, he's just a guy that she finds very hot. And I would love to read your story if I have time.  
  
Julie Jewelrannah  
  
Slinkimalinki - Hi Jen! I just wanted to tell you that I 3 You! You always leave the greatest reviews! They make me feel so loved! Nice vocab, by the way! *smiles*  
  
Wacky Girl 2002  
  
CuteSarah  
  
Rinoa  
  
Britz - Thanks for the long review! I love how you added all your thoughts in detail. I thought I'd do something different with Sirius this time. Everyone always makes him Scottish! But I'm glad you like the idea of his father being Brazilian. And yes, I wanted James' dad to be "Malfoy"-ish. PS: Long Live Undescriptive Description! There's lots more where it's all coming from.  
  
KaTiE  
  
Smartblonde4u22  
  
The Lady Lillian  
  
Shits and Giggles  
  
Annon - Thanks for making it less confusing, but I'm still confused! Did you leave another long review? Without the name 'Annon'? And why don't you want me to know who you are anyway? Oh well, I'm certainly happy that you are reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Anonymous - *I'm still confused...* But I enjoyed your long review. You certainly did survive this L/J fic and you deserve the hat!  
  
Lizzy Evans  
  
Martini Addict - You're welcome for the cupcake! Want a hat too? And I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. There will be lots more fun ones coming up!  
  
Bella Black  
  
Coeur De Lion * * * Thanks to everyone!!! To all those who review, you will receive a happy little green-painted coffee mug that plays the song "Greensleeves" when you pick it up.  
  
Ooo...I want some coffee now.  
  
Gotta Go!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~Lavender 


	4. Crazy for this Girl

A/N: See Below.  
  
Disclaimer: This is not mine, nor will it ever be. By some lucky chance, I became a Harry Potter fan and now I've delved into the world of fanfiction. That is all. I don't claim to own it!  
  
Illicit Love  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Crazy for this Girl  
  
  
  
Charles Damian Potter continued to glare at his son.  
  
"Well?" he said. "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
James looked at his father, then down at the paper again.  
  
"I - I don't know where - "  
  
"That is your picture, isn't it?" Potter the elder said, his tone icy. "Look at the caption, James."  
  
'Hogwarts Student, James Potter, son of Charles D. Potter, seen kissing fellow Hogwarts student and Muggle-born witch, Lily Evans. See page 3B for more details.'  
  
James knew he was in trouble.  
  
"That is my picture," he said carefully, watching the picturesque (it had to be moving, didn't it?) James and Lily lean in and then kiss, then start all over again.  
  
"How did they get it?" Charles pressed.  
  
"Obviously they took it," James answered, still looking at the picture.  
  
"But what I'm asking is, why were you seen with a Muggle-born? You know better than to go behind my back and betray our bloodlines!"  
  
"Oh, Daddy," Jessica said, using her sickening-sweet voice and moving towards Charles and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's just simple infatuation. I mean, how many other smart and beautiful redheads are out there? Not many for sure. James told me that he just wanted to take advantage of this opportunity."  
  
James' eyes widened. Jessica was sticking up for him? The same sister that had tattled on him years on end, locked him in the Hole for fun, and made him be her patient while playing Witch Doctor was now sticking up for him?  
  
"I suppose I didn't think of that," Charles said, rubbing his smooth chin. "He should have as many women as he desires before he has to marry. I still don't like the fact that he knows better about bloodlines and still dates her."  
  
"Rebellion, Daddy," Jessica said, her voice high and innocent. "We all go through it. Well, except for me."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Pumpkin," Charles said, smiling fondly at his daughter. He looked at James, not glaring nor smiling, but simply calm. "You go on ahead with that cute little redhead. I'll allow it for now. Merlin knows you need a sex kitten - experience never hurt anyone - and you need some. I've got my eye on you."  
  
He kissed the top of his Perfect Precious Pumpkin's head and left the room. Jessica shut the door behind him and turned to James.  
  
"You owe me," she said, her voice normal again.  
  
"I appreciate it," he replied.  
  
"Not a problem. It's not like you haven't stood up for me before." She sat on the sofa and pulled James down next to her. "So, tell me about Lily. I saw the look on your face when Dad agreed that she was just the girl of the week. She isn't, is she?"  
  
"Of course not," James replied. "I haven't known her for very long, but I like her a lot."  
  
And it was true. Not a day or night went by when he didn't think of Lily and get butterflies in his stomach. She was funny, cute, and very easy to talk to. Not to mention a good kisser.  
  
But those thoughts led him off into an entirely different universe, one that he didn't share with other people.  
  
"Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I'm sure she'll see soon that she's just another one of those hero-worshipping girls."  
  
Jessica flicked her wand and turned on the Wizard Wireless to a talk show station. The topic of the hour was "I'm in love with my husband's sister's girlfriend". James rolled his eyes at the ludicrous topic and blocked out the wireless with lots and lots of thoughts about Lily.  
  
* * *  
  
Nicholas VonBurryn had just rolled out of bed and was sipping his orange juice in his room when Mrs. Serena Evans rang him early Saturday morning.  
  
"Mrs. Evans?" he asked, slightly confused as to why she was calling him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all dear," Mrs. Evans replied. "I was just checking on you to see how you were doing. You're well, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, thank you? And you?"  
  
"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, hurting Nick's ear with her high-pitched tone. "I am quite well also. Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come over for a barbeque tomorrow afternoon. Lily is home from school for the holiday and she eager to see you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He looked over at his desk and saw the numerous framed pictures of himself and the redheaded beauty called Lily Evans. The most recent one of her was from two years ago after she got back from her mysterious boarding school. She was sitting on a large rock by the sea and looking off into the night sky. Nick would no sooner forget that night with her than his own birthday. That night had been magical. Literally. Odd things were happening, and he knew from books he read that when you fall in love, magic sparks. But then there was the damper of when he tried to kiss Lily that night, his hair had started on fire. Too many sparks, was the only logical answer to that mystery, as he hadn't been even near a bonfire or any kind of fire at all.  
  
Since then, the two best friends had grown distant. Never talking to each other over the summers, never writing letters, like they used to. (For some odd reason, they always had to go through her parents. He always thought that was creepy anyway.)  
  
But he gazed at the picture and wondered, maybe, just maybe, things might work out.  
  
"Nick? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes," he replied quickly. "I would love to join you tomorrow afternoon."  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius stumbled off the plane and looked around for his father. He spotted him quickly and dragged his suitcase in the South American heat towards the man that was his father. The man, Julio 'Carlos' Delacruz, stood next to a yellow taxicab wearing gray slacks and a blue button-down shirt.  
  
"'Ello," he said, in his thick-accented English. "Your flight was good?"  
  
"Not too bad," Sirius answered in Portuguese. "You're well, I hope?"  
  
"Great. Let me get that," he said, taking Sirius' suitcase and placing it in the open boot of the car.  
  
"Thanks, Carl," Sirius said. He climbed into the cab and Carlos climbed in after him. The cab started driving slowly on the ill-paved street and off to the flat that Sirius hadn't seen in nearly nine years.  
  
"How is your mother?"  
  
"Quite well, thanks for asking. She says hello."  
  
Carlos nodded, then looked out the window. Sirius did the same, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence. The palm trees and run-down shacks of houses passed by until the cab stopped at what could only be described as a Diamond in the Rough. The building where his father lived hadn't always been well kept and prettied, but rather run-down, just like the rest of the buildings in the area. Now it was the grandest thing on the block, probably even the whole town.  
  
"Here we are," Carlos said, opening the cab door and stepping out. Sirius also stepped out and helped his father pull his suitcase out of the car boot. They walked up four flights of stairs until they reached the penthouse. Carlos showed Sirius into his room. "This is where you will be staying," he informed.  
  
Sirius looked around the room. 'Lovely,' he thought, as he took in the décor.  
  
Half of the room was in sports theme. Posters of basketball, football, American football, and baseball literally covered the walls. There were trophies and signed balls and plaques and pictures.  
  
And the other half?  
  
Oh, the other half....  
  
Sirius had to swallow and wonder how in the world someone could go from so innocent to so extreme.  
  
The other half of the room had a whole...well, Playboy Bunny theme, though Sirius didn't find out until later that night what Playboy was. There were women galore on the posters on this half of the room. And these women were wearing practically nothing. Some of them were wearing nothing.  
  
"Elíha and I disagreed on what we thought you would like to have in your room, so, we each did one half."  
  
Sirius didn't have to wonder who did what. Elíha, Carlos' mistress for ten years, was a former stripper from Toronto, Canada. Elíha wasn't really her name, as she had changed it when she fell in love with Carlos and moved to Brazil to be with him. Elíha was a made up name, but she took it in, saying it was a Portuguese translation of something in some form of...was it Elvish that she had said? Sirius certainly couldn't remember, and he didn't believe her anyway.  
  
Elíha was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and a goddess worshipper, believing in magic and the forces of the elements. She got on with Sirius so well because he was a wizard, though she didn't exactly understand what kind of wizard he was. She thought more along the lines of spiritual paths and magician work. She liked to ask him about the 'spiritual world' he was in and the magical creatures he had seen. And he listened politely to her talk about her kinds of magic and her spiritual world.  
  
"This will be great," Sirius said, not too enthusiastically. If Carlos noticed, he didn't say anything. "I'm feeling a bit tired, so, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a nap."  
  
His father nodded and patted Sirius on the shoulder before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Nine years since he had been here, five since he had actually seen his father and that time was a run-in at a gig of his in North Scotland. Now Carlos Delacruz wanted to be back into his son's life.  
  
Sirius lied down on the bed and sighed. He had just got there and he was ready to leave.  
  
Sometimes he thought Floo Powder was a pain in the arse. Right now, the little pouch tucked away in a corner of his suitcase was a godsend.  
  
* * *  
  
James Potter sat by the beach reading Quidditch Through the Ages for the second time, as his father demanded that he become Hogwarts best Quidditch player. His father didn't care that Gryffindor had one the Quidditch Cup five years in a row because of his ability to place the Quaffle through the hoops so easily. His father didn't care that James was already hero- worshipped because of his skills. All his father cared about was that James when James tried his best, it was never good enough.  
  
"What's happening?" a voice said in his ear.  
  
He looked up and saw his best friend standing over him, wearing swimming trunks and sunglasses, his black hair slicked back.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Brazil?" James asked, squinting in the sun.  
  
"Carl knows I'm here," Sirius replied. "Floo powder."  
  
"Well in that case," James said, "get out of the way, your big bum is blocking my sunlight."  
  
James grinned at Sirius, who grinned back as he sat himself in the sand next to James.  
  
"I saw the paper yesterday. I'm entirely shocked that your dad let you go to the Bahamas after that."  
  
"You're shocked?" James said. "Jessica helped me out."  
  
"Jessica? Your sister Jessica? The same sister that used to make potions and tried to force us to drink them?"  
  
James smiled at the five-year-old memory. "That very same one." He sighed at looked out at the clear blue waters. "So how's Carl and his woman?"  
  
"Not bad," Sirius replied. "Elíha had to hear about school, but she made me tell her in English, but she had to have me repeat everything I said three times before she even got it since she hasn't spoken English in ten years. Bloody nightmare, that was. It would have been easier just to tell her in Portuguese." He also explained about his room that they had made for him. James laughed. "So. Speaking of women, have you owled Lily yet?" the other wizard shook his head. "It's been a few days, I'm sure she's worried about you."  
  
"Why would she worry about me?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Because you're her 'One and Only'," he said dramatically.  
  
"Oh stop it. It was the best way I could put it. Besides, it was romantic. Chicks dig romance."  
  
"It's true," Sirius agreed. He saw James' face as he was staring out at the ocean. His countenance had become flushed and serene and content. "You really are crazy for that girl, aren't you?"  
  
James smiled, not looking at his best friend. He sighed softly and replied, "Yeah, I am."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I wasn't going to stop there, but it seemed so perfect! Don't be too angry with me! I've got part of chapter 5 already written now that I cut this of a little shorter.  
  
I also want everyone to know that I am not criticizing anything that has to do with a type of spiritual path that Elíha is following. I do not want anyone to be offended, and I did not intend for Sirius to seem a bit skeptical about her worship, if that's the way you interpreted it. THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! Sirius is a smart guy (he knows three languages!), and he wouldn't ever criticize someone in that way.  
  
If you have any further implications on the aforementioned subject, please contact me.  
  
* * *  
  
Now that that's over with, it's time for Thanks-Yous!  
  
The Lady Lillian - I understand what you mean about high society. Yes, this is supposed to be like that. And I placed The Gilded Lily in my favorite stories, but I haven't gotten a chance to read it. Someone told me it was very good, but I don't know what it's about. Something like this, I assume.  
  
Legolas'sSEXYbitch - Thanks for blatantly stating that you HATE my story! Obviously you aren't going to be reading this, but I want to just take this time to say that it is VERY RUDE to call my story SHIT when, obviously, you weren't reading it properly! Sirius didn't call Lily a Mudblood just to call her that. He did it to make James realize what was going to happen. It's called FORESHADOWING. I'm sorry, but I found your note very offensive.  
  
(Ahem...I'll stop being a bitch and get back to what I was doing.  
  
What was I doing again?  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
Thank-yous.)  
  
Martini Addict - Obviously James likes Lily truly, but I understand where that scary thought is coming from! And you get to have your happy little green-painted coffee mug! It plays "Greensleeves". Hum it with me now! *picks up mug and starts humming along*  
  
Anonymous - I'm still confused! Is it your goal in life to confuse poor little L/J authors? *grins* You always make me laugh! And yes, you deserve to get a hat of your choice stating "I Survived this L/J Fic" - because you did. *grins*  
  
Lilz - You can certainly get your cupcake and your hat. You can also get your green-painted mug that plays "Greensleeves" when you pick it up. Isn't it exciting?!  
  
Ma'hi - I just have to say, that that's a cool name!  
  
Jujubee - I hope that this story has turned out okay even though it wasn't what you expected. You never know what to expect from me!  
  
Leigh  
  
DancinEvy  
  
Wacky Girl 2002  
  
Kool-Aid - I'm sure you've seen, but the second chapter of Falling into Grace is now up. I posted it just for you (seriously!).  
  
Britz - Thank you so much for the long review again. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you like and all that. I didn't know what to do with Jessica Potter at first, but I decided that she would not not-like muggle-borns, but she would be with society's standards and with what her parents say. Also, I felt that she should have the money and the fame sort of go to her head. I'm glad you liked her because I was a bit worried that people wouldn't. And I laughed when you said you liked the Hole. I don't know where that came from, but I liked it too. YAY for you! You got the longest note today! Well, other than when I had to explain to the rude, up above....  
  
Clavel - Thanks for all three reviews! I've never been to a richy-rich school, but I've always thought it would be fun. But then you have to think about the snobby people. *shudders* Not for me thanks. I'm glad that you can relate to the story, though!  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks again for all those who have reviewed! Someone sent me an email and I'm sorry that I don't know who you are, but I'm glad you wrote me!  
  
Everyone who reviews will be spared from the HOLE. And you will receive a silver statue of a broom - limited supply!  
  
If you don't review...*evil music turns on and cackling sounds*...  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~Lavender -- k_wayment@hotmail.com 


	5. Bahamas, Baby!

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. I apologize if you find it boring. As usual, the regular notes are at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: No. No. NONONO. No. No. Nonononononono. NO! A thousand times: I do NOT own Harry Potter.  
  
Illicit Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Bahamas, Baby (Here Lils Comes!)  
  
  
  
While James and Sirius were blabbing on the beachfront, Lily was forced to chat with Nick VonBurryn.  
  
He was a really nice guy, and he always had been, but he was extremely dull. Lily plastered a smile on her face and wondered how someone could become so dull in two years. He used to be so fun, she thought. Placing tadpoles from the pond in the park in Petunia's bed together. They had always done everything together. And he wasn't bad looking. Certainly not a James Potter or Sirius Black - and certainly not as entertaining as he went on and on about his school and how there were (gasp) no girls there.  
  
No wonder.  
  
That solved the puzzle to the Dull Nick VonBurryn.  
  
And that puzzle only had - what? - five pieces?  
  
When Lily had asked how Thiffa, his French poodle, was, Nick recounted the events of the last two years up until the dog was hit by a car while crossing the street. "That's awful," she gasped. After all, it was a shame that it had happened to the cute little frizzball. Secretly, Lily felt that the accident should have occurred to the owner of the dog instead of the dog itself. Then she felt horrible for wishing such a thing on a human, but she couldn't help but justify selfishly that if he had, he wouldn't be - er - gracing - her with his presence.  
  
"Look at you two!" Mrs. Evans cried, poking her head into the small sitting room that they were chatting in. "It's like you never parted!"  
  
Lily, with her smile still plastered on, nodded, praying silently that someone would come and save her. Mrs. Evans beamed brightly (almost blindingly, Lily couldn't help but think) and left the room to go back in the kitchen to mingle with the other guests while Mr. Evans started the barbeque.  
  
Mr. Evans then came in and kissed Lily on the cheek, then raised an eyebrow at Nick, as if challenging him to make a move on his daughter while they were alone. He certainly couldn't trust this one. He'd been at an all-boys academy for six years, either he was some hormone-crazed demon, or, well....  
  
That was something he didn't want to think about. But the latter would mean that his youngest daughter was safe.  
  
"I'm going to try to get Petty out of her room. She just doesn't seem to want to come out since she graduated. All she does is sulk or talk on the telephone. It's not like her." Lily nodded at her father. "Ser!" he called to the kitchen before going up the stairs to the next floor. "Can you put the hamburgers on?"  
  
Mrs. Evans called back, agreeing. The sound of the sliding glass door opening could be heard, and then the sizzle of the meat being placed into the fiery container. But what everybody wasn't expecting was for a high- pitch cry to sound as a load thud was made.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Evans," a voice said, coming from the side window. "We've come for Lily."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped when the voice of the male speaker sounded familiar. She eyed Nick and was about to excuse herself, but then the thought Screw It came into her mind and she leapt up from the sofa, where Nick was sitting uncomfortably close to her anyway, and ran through the kitchen full of taken aback people. ("Should we go out there?" "No, she must have dropped a patty or something, you know how she is when it comes to cooking. Everything must be perfect!" Nods of agreement.) She yanked open the sliding glass door and walked to the side of the house where the grill was.  
  
Standing two feet from the grill and her mother, who was looking very faint, was two dark-haired young men holding a moldy-looking boot.  
  
"James! Sirius!" she cried, and launched herself at the two, then throwing her arms around them and squeezing tightly. "Are you two angels or something? Because you just answered my prayers."  
  
"If only women this gorgeous would throw themselves at us with praises like this everyday, eh, James?"  
  
Lily laughed, coloring slightly, and backed away.  
  
"What happened to Brazil?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"I got bored after one day. Can you believe that? Someone who has so low an attention span can get bored in one day?"  
  
"I don't know why you'd want to come to dreary England if you were in Brazil and the Bahamas. You're crazy! But I'm really, really glad you are here!"  
  
"Do you want to go back to the beach with us?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Portkey," James replied, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. He held up the moldy boot and Lily looked at it in disgust. "Remus is flooing over too. Peter is and his family are flying over via broom."  
  
Lily turned to her mother, who was completely confused by the lingo of the wizarding world that her mouth had gone agape. "Can I go, Mum?"  
  
Mrs. Evans shook herself out of her daze, then looked at Lily. "What about dinner?"  
  
"I'll eat there, Mum," Lily replied, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Er..." she was thinking quickly for reasons she shouldn't go. "What about Nick? He's been so excited to see you."  
  
"What about him? Petty can entertain him."  
  
Mrs. Evans pursed her lips.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could let you go. How could I keep my precious daughter from being with her own kind in her own world? But you owl me and let me know you've gotten there safely. I don't want anything to happen you, you know. You're the only witch in the family, and I can't lose you!"  
  
Lily threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mum! Thank you!"  
  
Mrs. Evans patted her redheaded daughter and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"But don't think this gets you out of spending time with Nick," Mrs. Evans whispered.  
  
Lily eyed her mum, confused, then raced up the stairs of the balcony and through the door that would lead her to her room. She threw some things together in a book bag, then was back outside within one minute.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Great!" cried James. He looked at his watch. "The Portkey leaves in one minute. Sorry we couldn't introduce ourselves to you more thoroughly, Mrs. Evans. It was a pleasure to finally meet you though. Lily talks nothing but good about you and your cooking."  
  
Serena Evans colored. "Why, thank you. Sometime I'll have to have you over."  
  
"That would be wonderful. The Portkey leaves in forty seconds. Are you coming, Lils?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"All you have to do is place a finger on the Portkey and it will take you with it."  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of touching the boot, but she did anyway.  
  
"Ten seconds." James smiled at Mrs. Evans. "We'll take good care of her, I promise."  
  
As soon as the statement left his mouth, a seemingly hook tugged behind Lily's navel and she was in a roar of rushing wind as the world blurred past. Within one second, Lily fell onto the ground and was thankful that the said ground was sand, as it would have hurt.  
  
Sirius tossed the boot into his knapsack and helped Lily to her feet. She smiled at him, brushing the sand off her backside. Then she turned to James and threw her arms around him.  
  
"It's only been a few days, but I've missed you!"  
  
"It's nothing compared to how I felt about you!" James replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey! Get a room, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Remus was trudging barefoot towards them, wearing blue swimming trunks and a T-shirt. He hugged Lily and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"And how are we doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Not too bad. Looks like you've gotten over the nasty flu bug that caught you just at the end of the year."  
  
Remus' eyes darkened as he nodded. "I feel one hundred percent better, thanks." He looked back and forth between his two friends and Lily. "So, are we up for some swimming?"  
  
"Swimming?" Lily asked, swallowing.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "That's kind of what you do when you come to the beach."  
  
"I - I didn't -"  
  
"What? Didn't bring that sexy little yellow string bikini?" Sirius said.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Go put it on!" James exclaimed.  
  
"You just want to see her in next to nothing, that's the only reason you want her to put it on," Remus said, slapping James roughly on the back.  
  
James colored, as well as Lily.  
  
"No," he said. "I just think that we should do some swimming. The water's wonderful."  
  
"I don't think - " Lily started hesitantly.  
  
"I suppose Jessica can lend you one of hers," James said, "if you don't want to wear the one you've brought."  
  
Lily looked even more horrified at the idea of wearing the evil woman's swimsuit.  
  
"Oh, she wouldn't mind at all," James said, interpreting Lily's look far, far from correctly. "Or you could borrow one of my mum's."  
  
"You know what, I think I'll just - uh - watch from the shore."  
  
Sirius laughed. "I don't think so. Get your cute bum in there and get into the suit."  
  
Lily glared at him for making such a comment, but walked past the boys, but not before smacking Sirius upside the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Sexual harassment," she replied.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"It's no wonder you can get woman easily - you pick the easy ones that will melt at your comments."  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed, starting to walked after Lily, who was moving towards the large beach house that the Potters owned. Remus and James followed after the two, listening as Lily and Sirius argued all the way up to the front steps.  
  
As they entered the front hall, James pointed to the door that led to a changing room. She nodded and walked nervously into the softly lit room. When she entered, there was a noise that sounded suspiciously like snogging and moaning and whimpering. Lily figured that she'd just ignore the trysting couple and change in a stall when she heard, "Shit! Someone's in here. Get out!" There was a faint popping sound and the stall door opened, bringing out a disheveled Jessica Potter.  
  
Great, Lily thought. This was not a good way to get on the good side of your boyfriend's demoness sister.  
  
"Uh, hi," Lily said nervously. "I just came in to change..."  
  
Jessica arched a finely penciled brow.  
  
"Figures someone like you would interrupt me," she said.  
  
"I didn't -"  
  
"I thought I said stay away."  
  
"I - I - "  
  
Before Lily answered, a knock came at the door. She had heard of being saved by the bell, but never saved by the knock. And she was thankful that someone had, once again, answered her silent prayers.  
  
"Lily, are you decent?"  
  
"Yeah, you can come in."  
  
James walked in and spotted his sister. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were in here."  
  
"I was about to change into my swimsuit," she said, using her sweet and innocent tone again. "But then I realized that I had forgotten my swimsuit. Ha, silly me."  
  
James rolled his eyes as his sister passed.  
  
Jessica threw a glare at Lily behind her brother's back and said, in her high-pitched tone, "It was wonderful to see you again, Lily dear, and I do so hope that you can stay for supper. It should be quite a wonderful event."  
  
Lily nodded, furrowing her brow. Jessica exited the changing room and James turned and shut the door behind her.  
  
"So, what did you want?" Lily asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing really," he replied. "I was just hoping to see you naked."  
  
Lily smacked his arm and he grinned. "You're not funny, mister."  
  
"Oh, I was under the impression that I was. That's what you tell me at least."  
  
"Yeah, you're funny - funny looking."  
  
"That's the oldest joke there is," James said. "Besides, you're only saying that because you don't want to admit that you find me remarkably and unbearably sexy."  
  
"Oh yes, James," Lily said, pretending to be breathless. "You're so unbearably sexy that I want to snog you in one of the stalls like your sister was to some guy who Apparated away when I walked in."  
  
"Jessica was what? Well, that doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Your sister's the devil."  
  
"Why state the obvious?" James replied, running a hand through his black hair.  
  
"Well, if we're ever to go swimming, I will have to put my swimsuit on."  
  
"Go right on ahead. You can pretend like I'm not watching."  
  
"You have a very dirty mind, you know that?"  
  
"I'm pretty aware, thank you."  
  
James kissed Lily deeply before he left the changing room. She locked the door behind him, not even caring that Jessica might turn up again. She changed into her yellow two-piece and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had it on. She was so embarrassed. Tying a long black sarong over her waist so she didn't have to feel self-conscious of her lower area and leaving her bag in the stall, she stepped out of the changing room and saw the three boys, along with Peter, who had just arrived, waiting for her.  
  
James was floored. His jaw dropped at the sight of Lily in her yellow bikini, black skirt flowing from her hips to her feet, showing her long legs. She was the most amazing thing James had ever seen - about as sleek and sexy as the newest version of the Shoot Star Quidditch broom with her hair in waves slightly past her shoulders.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was a bit less than floored, as he did have all those pictures of naked women in his room. Besides, he did have a dirty mind and it wasn't hard for him to picture any girl without her clothes. Although she didn't look like any of the women he had seen in the magazines that Elíha left under his bed, she was - there was no other word that Sirius could use for it - shag-a-delic.  
  
"Where's your swimsuit?" he teased, smirking slightly.  
  
Lily smiled, blushing profusely.  
  
"Well then, let's get down there," she said.  
  
The five friends walked down to the beach and laid their towels down. Lily situated herself on a purple- and green-striped towel and closed her eyes.  
  
"Uh...Lils..." Remus started. "Aren't you going to swim?"  
  
"I don't intend to, no," she replied, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Peter asked. "If you want to get in, we promise to close our eyes until you're in deep enough that you feel comfortable."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Peter," Sirius said. "I'm sure James would only pretend to close his eyes."  
  
"Shut up. Lily doesn't have to go in if she doesn't want to," James said. Lily smiled inwardly. "Come on, Lily. Come swim with us!"  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
James looked at his three friends and held up his hand to perform a type of sign language code of theirs. On the (silent) count of three, they were going to jump on Lily and tickle her until she gave in and went into the water.  
  
One.  
  
James smiled in anticipation, listening to Lily hum softly.  
  
Two.  
  
It was Sirius' turn to smile. It had been a long time since he had tickled anyone.  
  
Oh, wait. That was wrong. It must have been a few days ago. Well, that was practically a long while ago.  
  
Three!  
  
All hell broke loose as the four boys dove on top of Lily and started attacking her stomach and neck and sides and feet.  
  
Lily screamed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"No, stop!" she cried, laughing as Remus found a particularly ticklish spot on her knee.  
  
"Swim, Lily, swim!" one of the boys chanted, Lily couldn't tell which, as she was laughing so hard.  
  
"All right, all right!"  
  
She sat up, pushed the boys off her, then stood and tugged off the sarong. She then practically marched over to the rocks that formed a cliff into a deep pool of water. She stood at the edge, taking a deep breath. Slowly, she raised her arms above her head and leapt off the side, soaring through the warm July air until she dove, headfirst into the warm, crystal clear ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since I updated. I was at a dance camp for two days and then I was horseback riding all day today (fun, fun!). Luckily, I had this chapter started and all planned out. But, knowing me, plans didn't come into play. They never do. *shakes head* That really isn't how I would have ended the chapter. But I needed to end it somewhere! Besides, this wasn't the greatest chapter, I know. Fell free to nag. (Just do it constructively!)  
  
Guess what's coming up in the next chapter! I bet you can tell by my *evil* grin....!  
  
All righty.  
  
Thanks for special, warm, appreciated, loved, opinionated, reviews:  
  
Escritora - Yes, it was a good thing that you did look at your reviewer's favorite stories, then you wouldn't have found this! (All right, 'Fess up - Who's put this on their favorites list? I'm so honored!) I'm glad you've jumped on board! But you have to go eat checkers? What are checkers? And don't attack my poor little fingers with innocent shar-peis from a breeding farm! Then how could I type? *sobs* Please don't hurt poor little me! *grins*  
  
Anonymous - That one had a lot of spaces. But wait---you're the female version of Gilderoy Lockhart? *gasps* I thought that was me! Just kidding... As to your second review: What's getting boring? Me? Oh, I hope not. I love writing this. It would be sad if y'all wanted me to stop here! Anyway, as to recommendations, I do have a few, and I'll place them after thank-yous. See below!  
  
Leigh  
  
Fleur - you only reviewed for ch. 1, but I'll thank you here anyway. Hotties and the Magical World of HP ROCK ON!!!!  
  
Martini Addict - Uhh...you can stop humming now. Your voice is probably crackly. But keep on collecting the souvenirs! Actually, it's quite difficult to come up with souvenirs each time. So, feel free to stop collecting if they start to get stupid. Or tell me to shut up and stop trying to be the...whatever the hell those people are called that give out lots of stuff.  
  
Ma'hi - I laughed when you explained your penname! It sounds like something I would do with some of my friends, Ma'hi1 and Ma'hi2! *grins*  
  
Emily Woodmark  
  
Meghan  
  
iluvoliverwood - Thanks for the review. I'm at a friggin' writer's block with FG. But where's my I 3 Snogging Cabana Boys T-shirt? Maybe if I do snog one, I'll be able to clear my writer's block. But wait! We don't have cabana boys!!!!  
  
Smartblonde4u22  
  
Clavel - *waves* Hello again!  
  
sCHEm - Hello again to you too!  
  
KaTiE  
  
Wacky girl 2002 - Cliffhangers are what I do best, m'dear. There will be lots more!  
  
Shits and Giggles  
  
Britz - Hey you! Thanks for the most undeserved but loved praise! It was Elíha that decorated the "porn" side of Sirius' room. She was a stripper - she knows (or thinks she does) what men want. And you're confused about the mugs and hats and whatnot. Well, they're souvenirs! Just for fun. Useless little stuff, like the silver statue of a broomstick. What would you ever do with that? It's just been fun to come up with something stupid at the end, so that, if you felt like you didn't get anything out of the story, you actually got something, which is really nothing. Okay, I'm making myself dizzy. I better continue on. THANKS!!!  
  
Mafe  
  
SoccerGirl2005 - Much thanks for the compliment! I suppose the way you feel about me is the same way I feel about some other authors. Oh, if only I could be HALF as good as they are. *frowns*  
  
Talena  
  
Slinkimalinki - You crack me up. I was giggling so hard! I haven't giggled that hard since...*checks watch* er...6 hours ago... Yes, you can have a broom too! I didn't think anyone wanted a broom. I was starting to worry! But you are saved from the Hole! Unfortunately, I can't save you from the mind that you determined that you have from being plagued by thoughts of the Queen of England sitting with you in the bathroom and singing Backstreet Boys songs. Urgh! *shudders* That would be kind of freaky! Wow! And all the answers to your questions will be revealed in later chapters, probably the next one. Have fun reading FG!  
  
* * *  
  
Well, as Anonymous asked, I shall state some of my favorite stories or the ones I like, I should say. Only two of them are in my favorite story links, though.  
  
NOTE: I did not ask permission from the authors in order to place their names here. I simply assumed that they would be happy that I was telling people about their work! If there are any issues on the subject, please contact me.  
  
First of all, I *have* to do a little shameless self-promotion and say that I recommend my own "Even Angels Fall". It's finished and I was really attached to it. That was my most favorite piece to work on! You don't necessarily have to read Free Falling to understand it, so go ahead and read it, you know you want to! *grins*  
  
Ahem. Vanity is over with now. Sorry. I'll step down from my high horse.  
  
*The Psychic Serpent Trilogy - Barb LP. She is my very favorite. If only I could be half as good as her!!! WHY??? Go. Read. It. I loved it!  
  
*The Draco Trilogy - Cassandra Claire. I don't think it's here on ff.net, but it is at schnoogle.com. If only I could be half as good as she also. *sighs*  
  
*Eyes as Green as a Fresh Pickled Toad - Sierra Charm. The title doesn't sound too appealing at first. Or at least that's what I thought when I first read it, but I promise it's a WONDERFUL MWPP/L story. And the title appeals to me now. If I didn't know Sierra, I wouldn't have ever read her story. I love it to bits! It's very clever!  
  
*Lost - VenusDeMilo. Wonderful. Simply and cleverly wonderful. Go read it. Like, now.  
  
* * *  
  
Umm...that's all I'm going to promote. If anyone has anything they truly recommend, let me know. I've been dying to read a good L/J fic lately.  
  
All reviewers will receive a jar of colored sand and a moldy-looking boot. No one will ever know that that boot isn't really a Portkey and no one will ever know that the sand is really from my backyard! Think of all the people you could tell that you went to the Bahamas with the four Marauders and Lily by Portkey. Wouldn't that be cool? Be in style, just like everyone else, with a shoe and a jar of sand!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~Lavender 


	6. Dinner with the Potters

Disclaimer: You sue. You end up with crappy printer and a pair of purple pointe shoes. I smile. You cry because I haven't made millions yet. You cry harder when I have made millions.  
  
Er...Or I never will.  
  
I'm attached to my pointe shoes, though. So don't sue!  
  
Illicit Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dinner with the Potters  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter were having a water fight in waist-deep waters while Lily and James sat several yards away on the beach, chatting quietly. The sun was starting to set, turning the blue sky into reds and oranges as well as the water. Lily's auburn locks hung in loose tendrils at her shoulders and James' hair had gone from unruly to unrulier. All seemed perfect.  
  
"So your mum's trying to play matchmaker?" James asked.  
  
"I suppose that's what she's trying to do," Lily replied, picking up a handful of sand and letting it slip through her fingers. "She saw us together and realized that she didn't want me to be with someone like you. I'm surprised she even let me come."  
  
"She's so proud of you, Lily," James said softly. "I saw it in her eyes."  
  
"I don't know why. Petunia's really smart in her studies of the Muggle world, stuff my parents know about and can relate to. But they're more proud of me. Maybe they think I need more special attention because I'm different."  
  
"Maybe," James replied, running a hand up and down Lily's calf.  
  
"I mean, sometimes it's nice to get the things I want. Sometimes I wish my family had loads of money, like yours. Then Petty and I would get everything we wanted. Nice houses, nice clothes, nice cars."  
  
James nodded, but to what, Lily didn't know.  
  
"Jessica gets everything she wants - whatever she wants and whenever she wants it at the drop of a hat, no questions asked," James said, a faraway look creeping into his eyes. "I, on the other hand, have to work hard for the same privilege."  
  
"Oh please. I'm sure you've never worked a day in your life and I'm sure you'll never have to."  
  
James looked at Lily sharply. "What the hell do you know, Lily?" His icy tone stung her as if he had slapped her. "You don't know shit about what I have to go through."  
  
"I - I didn't -" James cut her off.  
  
"Do you know what my father is like? He expects me to be the king of the goddamn world. 'You'll play Quidditch all through Hogwarts, James, then you'll be placed on the Puddlemere United team, like I was. After seven years of that, you'll take the position of vice president at my company...' And the blooming list goes on! Did you know I'm practically betrothed to the Minister of Magic's daughter. My father uses it as some kind of threat: 'If you don't win the Quidditch Cup, I'm calling Minister Ramortia.' Or he'll say, 'If you don't kiss the ass of the Italian Minister of Magic and date his daughter, you'll never be high status like I am.' And then it keeps going and going from there. 'I'll take your behavior as rebellion.' 'My son needs to get some balls before he turns on me... A sex kitten is what you need...' Did you know he even set me up the summer of fifth year to lose my virginity to the bleeding American President's daughter? That was an exchange for some kind of funding arrangement. He plans out my whole life and I sit back and watch it play, like some kind of sick theatrical ordeal. Whatever my father says goes. I want to tell him to piss off, but I can't. I hate Quidditch, I hate money, I hate bloodlines, I - I - I hate my father..."  
  
Tears had been streaming down James' face until he couldn't take it anymore and he placed his head in his hands and started sobbing, his whole body wracked, like a rag doll. Lily took him into her arms and let him cry upon her breast as she rocked him and rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, James," she said softly after his sobs had subsided and only hot tears ran from his eyes and down Lily's chest. "I shouldn't have - "  
  
"No, don't," James said, his voice now steady. "I'm sorry I had a nervous breakdown right here on you."  
  
"You needed to let it out, that's all," she replied, still holding him to her.  
  
James looked up at Lily, his eyes still shining with tears, but his complexion was seemingly undisturbed.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. "I did need to get it out." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her took away all the pain and made him feel that, for once, he was in control of his life and he was happy. He wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and she threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Soon they were contentedly snogging in the warm sand until they were interrupted by the sound of a gong, which was rather strange to Lily, but seemingly normal to James and the other three boys.  
  
"Dinner's ready," James said breathlessly in Lily's ear.  
  
"Can't we just skip dinner?" she asked, as breathless as he.  
  
He smiled at her and her appearance. Her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling quickly, her emerald eyes aglow, and her wavy hair haloed out about her head in the sand. At that moment, he knew she was perfect. He didn't care that she wasn't as thin as the other girls he had dated or taller than; nor did he care that she couldn't sing or dance. She was perfect, and he wanted - desired - her above anything else.  
  
"Are you all right, James?"  
  
"Wonderful, love," he replied, still looking like he was in a trance.  
  
Love?  
  
Had he just called her love?  
  
Lily's heart skipped a beat.  
  
She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  
  
"Are you guys going to sit there and stare at each other like idiots all evening?" Peter called, trudging through the waters and to the spot where the two lay. He was followed by Remus and Sirius, who were starting to shiver.  
  
"We're coming," James said, looking at his best friends. "We've got half an hour to get dressed and washed up, let's get a move on."  
  
"Get dressed?" Lily asked, taking the hand that Remus held out to her and getting up. "I didn't bring anything for a nice dinner."  
  
"Don't you worry."  
  
"You're not going to try to get me to wear something of Jessica's again, are you?"  
  
"No, but this will require her help."  
  
"Great." (Spoken rather unenthusiastically, of course.)  
  
They walked back to the beach house where they walked up the stairs to Jessica's room while Sirius, Remus, and Peter went to James' room to change.  
  
"Jess," James called, knocking on a large wooden door.  
  
Jessica opened her door in only her bra and a skirt. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you help Lily? She didn't know she was staying for dinner."  
  
"I would absolutely love to." She shut the door and grumbling could be heard. A minute later, she opened the door again and practically threw an emerald set of dress robes at Lily. "Those should fit you," she said sweetly. "Let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"Go change. I'll meet you in the entrance hall." Lily nodded and walked away, disappearing into a room on the left.  
  
"All right, Jessica. What's your problem?" James asked, pushing his older sister into her room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What?" she asked, going behind a changing screen and pulling off her skirt. "Can you hand me those dress robes?"  
  
"Why are you acting that way to Lily?" he asked, throwing sky-blue robes over the screen.  
  
"Well, you saw how Dad reacted to the article in the paper. I know how he is to you, James, and I don't want you to be in deeper than you already are."  
  
"What, so your plan is to make Lily think that you don't like her so she'll break up with me?"  
  
"I suppose. I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but hey, whatever works for you."  
  
"Jessica, I can handle Dad and his reactions to things. He'll soon see that he can't make me do whatever he wants me to do."  
  
The brown haired girl stepped out from behind the screen and arched and eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I'm sure you're too young to remember," she started, acting as if she wasn't just three years older than he. "But I was once young and naïve like you. I thought I could change Dad and his ways. I was a bit of a rebel, and one day I brought home a Muggle, whose sister was a witch I knew. Dad threatened to send me off to a convent along with some other horrid things he threatened to go along with it, which I won't repeat to your young ears. Ever since then, I've been acting as Perfect Daughter and Sister. I graduated nearly two years ago, and do you see how he doesn't intend to marry off his perfect, angelic, and chaste daughter? Well, almost perfect, anyway. I bring home some people just to irk him, then I act like I didn't mean to upset him and that it wasn't my fault, they didn't tell me they were so common-blooded."  
  
"You do all that for fun?" Jessica smirked. "You're sick, Jess. Real sick."  
  
"I know, but what else can you do when you're perfect? You have to have fun somehow."  
  
"So, tell me about this guy that you were snogging in the stall," James said.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes then smiled widely and demonically. "I'll never tell..." she said in a sing-song voice. "You better change before Daddy Dearest gets angry with us."  
  
James nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek before exiting the room. At the door, he turned to Jessica, who was applying her makeup, and said, "You look really pretty, Jess. You're an evil woman, but you're a pretty one."  
  
The older girl grinned, brushing rouge onto her cheekbones.  
  
"I know."  
  
* * *  
  
At dinner the dinner table, Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat at the either end of the table in grand leather chairs. Jessica was placed next to her father with Sirius on her left and Mrs. Pettigrew next to him, then James at her left and next to his mother. Lily sat on the opposite side with Remus on her left and Peter on the other side of Remus and finally, Mr. Pettigrew at the end between his son and Mr. Potter.  
  
Lily was nervous at having to sit next to James' mother, but she turned out to be quite the character. She was always telling jokes and she was very easygoing. She had drunk a lot of wine and by the end of the third coarse, she was slurring her words and giggling like a madwoman.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Lily, love," she said, taking a bite of her fancy strawberry pudding with whipped cream on the top. "If you're dating James, I should think that there would be an exciting side to you. You seem kind of shy. Oops, sorry about that."  
  
Lily picked up her napkin and wiped off the whipped cream that Mrs. Rhien Potter had spat out while talking with her mouth full.  
  
"Well, I really like school," Lily said, furrowing her brow, for now Mrs. Potter was placing strawberries in her wine and trying to fish them out with her tongue.  
  
"Thath goob." She started blowing bubbles. James blushed, looking highly embarrassed and refused to look at Lily.  
  
Down the table, Charles Potter was talking business with Mr. Pettigrew. Jessica was talking softly with Sirius, who was blushing slightly, Peter was eating his dessert and chatting with his mum, while Remus was smirking at something, trying to keep himself from giggling out loud.  
  
Mrs. Potter spilled her wine all over the white linen tablecloth and burst into giggles.  
  
"More wine!" she called out.  
  
"No more wine!" James said swiftly, moving his hand over the top his mother's goblet.  
  
"James," Rhien Potter whined.  
  
"Mum, you'll be sick in the morning if you drink anymore."  
  
"No I won't. Besides, Jessie knows how to make a Headache Potion."  
  
"Are you getting yourself drunk, Rhien?" Charles, who also had plenty to drink, asked.  
  
"Of course not, I'm the sensible drinker."  
  
"You're a sensible drinker, and I'm a Muggle."  
  
"Would you shut your mouth, Charlie? We've got a Muggle-born girl sitting right here." She patted Lily's arm.  
  
"Don't remind me," he muttered in reply. Lily frowned.  
  
"Dad," James said a bit warningly.  
  
"James, what was wrong with the Haugland girl? Or Julia Briggsby?"  
  
"Nothing was wrong with them," James answered, confused.  
  
"Then why are you dating this common-blooded trash?" Mr. Potter shouted. Lily's faced reddened and her eyes were stung with tears of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Charles Damian Potter," Rhien growled, standing up. "It is one thing to say something like that when you're by yourself, but it is another thing to say it in front of James and all his friends, and his girlfriend who happens to be the subject!"  
  
Charles stood too. "This is my house, dammit, and I will not be treated like toddler. I can say whatever I want to say in this house and I'll be damned if you're going to stop me. That was the difference between the Potters and the Palmers. We're prideful of our blood, while you would have married outside of it if your parents weren't smart enough to realize what was good for them."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I would have rather married a Muggle than to get stuck with you, giving you an heir to your inbred family."  
  
"Maybe that would have been a good idea," Charles spat. "Then I wouldn't have been stuck with your bloody drunkenness and your inability to give birth to a proper heir. For crissake, look at him, he's shagging a Muggle. That comes from your side of the family!"  
  
James now stood, his face reddened with anger.  
  
"This is not Mum's fault," he said. "If anything, it's your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Charles asked, arching an eyebrow. "You not being prideful is my fault?"  
  
"I'm dating the smartest witch at Hogwarts anyone has ever seen in half a century. Isn't that good enough for you? Blood doesn't matter to me like it does to you. I'm falling in love Lily."  
  
Charles' face purpled. Maliciously he voiced, "Do you think I care who you're in love with? Do you think it matters to me how smart she is or how pretty she is? Tell me why I should give a shit for the Mudblood? Because you're my only son and you love her? Let me tell you something, love doesn't mean anything. It never has and it never will. You can't buy love, you can't sell love, you can't use love to control something else. No. That's power and blood-ties that does all that. Love is nothing."  
  
"I don't care what you say," James said softly, not looking at his father.  
  
"I don't care how you feel on the subject," Potter the elder growled. "If I were you, I wouldn't get attached."  
  
That said, Mr. Potter stomped out of the dining room. Mrs. Potter followed after him as well as Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew. James sat back down and placed his head in his hands. For a long time, there was silence in the dining room as the six children sat in the room, staring off into space.  
  
"I think I should be going now," Lily said quietly. James looked up at her, unshed tears in his eyes, and nodded.  
  
Lily grabbed her bag and returned to the dining room where her friends and a jar of Floo powder were waiting. She hugged Remus, Peter, and Sirius and kissed their cheeks softly. Before Lily could get to James, however, Jessica stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Not for amusement this time, but for real.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily," she whispered.  
  
Lily nodded, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She then turned to James and hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"I hope everything works out, James. I just don't see how it can right now."  
  
He kissed her again and squeezed her extra tightly before she turned and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the roaring flames. She stepped in and called out her house address, then was swept off her feet swiftly, grates flashing before her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: *sobs* Yes, this chapter is a bit nasty, folks. It had to come sometime. There was no use in keeping it a happy love-y story forever. But don't worry.... I'm not going to turn on you or anything, I promise. There will be lots more laughs, hugs, snogs, pranks, and other stuff. Ahem. Sorry, I feel as if I'm giving it all away, but I have to reassure you. Otherwise you would stop reading, and then what would I do with all these useless souvenirs?  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this one out! School just started. Fun, but not fun. Okay, like that made any sense. So, I've been at school. I've got a playwriting class that I'm totally excited about! I'm going to learn how to write plays! So, if I write a play that ends up on Broadway, would you go to it?  
  
I suppose you'd have to know my real name, though. That would be a bit easier to go to my play... One day I'll be rich and famous...you'll see!  
  
* * *  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank-yous:  
  
Martini Addict - You didn't have any comments for me this time... *frowns* You always make me laugh, though.  
  
Too lazy to log in - Er...I don't know who you are, but thanks!  
  
Oliverwoodschic  
  
Sarbear  
  
Feline13 - You can stop holding your breath now. Uh-oh. We've got a situation here. Call 911 - Feline13 is turning blue!!! Breathe! Breathe! Phew...I thought we lost you there for a minute... *grins*  
  
Majestyic  
  
Gooey Gooey Coca Beans  
  
Talena - Do you think that this should be rated R? Or do you mean you want it to be upped to R? It was very hard for me to only keep this chapter PG- 13. I have a tendency to express deep emotion with one word (guess which one...) because that one word has a lot of emotion when it's not overused. But then I had to calm myself, take a deep breath and handle the situation in a calm PG-13 manner. That was difficult!  
  
DancinEvy - I try to make it believable as I can. Thanks for the praise. And, yes, I LOVE to dance. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT!! DANCERS ROCK ON!!!!  
  
Ma'hi - *grins* Your names always makes me grin...  
  
Nats56 - Thanks for all 5 reviews!  
  
The Lady Lillian - *picks up a rotten tomato* Thanks for sticking up for me! I'm glad that you are! And I agree to throw rotten tomatoes at the Mean Person. *chucks tomatoes* They just criticized without even knowing what they were talking about.  
  
Anonymous - Er.does my yard have colored sand? *whips out wand* *Shouts* Sandius Colourus Changus! *puts wand back in pocket* Now it does! Actually, my back yard is sandy, just not colored. I don't know why I wanted to send off colored sand. I thought it would be an interesting twist to the whole moldy boot thing. The Bahamas could have colored sand, you never know. And I'm glad I'm not the one getting boring.  
  
AieDust  
  
KaTiE - Don't you worry, you get a moldy boot and a jar of colored sand too! It's on its way via owl!  
  
Britz - Okay, so you didn't review chapter 5, but I wanted to say that if you're going (or went) on a trip, have fun! I want to go on a trip. I want to go to Brazil with Sirius. Wouldn't you? Oh, fun, fun.  
  
Pilikika - Thanks for all of them!  
  
Bella Black - *hands BB a boot* Everyone gets souvenirs!  
  
Mystikalolo  
  
Meghan  
  
Tomboy  
  
Soccergirl - Wahoo! Thanks for helping me reach the 100 mark!  
  
* * *  
  
*feels special* You guys...I'm completely shocked at all this!  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Now, I know you enjoyed this chapter exceedingly, so all reviewers receive 12 free dinners at the Potter house! Chat with Mr. Potter (if you're pureblood, that is), find out why Sirius blushes so much, and witness Mrs. Potter drink a bottle of wine and embarrass herself.  
  
**Note: Although highly likely, no promises of a drunken scene can be made.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~Lavender 


	7. Days Go By

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and simple as that. So keep those little eyes moving along so you can witness my pathetic attempt to pretend I own everything. 

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**Days Go By**

________________________________________________________________________

_You are still a whisper on my lips_

_ A feeling at my fingertips_

_ That's pulling at my skin_

_ You leave me when I'm at my worst_

_ Like a feeling as if I've been cursed _

_From the bitter cold within_

_Days go by and still I think of you_

_Days when I couldn't live my life without you_

_Without you_

_-Days Go By, Dirty Vegas_

________________________________________________________________________

Lily arrived back at her home with a loud thud and stumbled dizzily out of ht efirebox and into the sitting room. Mrs. And Mrs. Evans, Petunia, and Nick VonBurryn, who were all sipping tea, gasped at her appearance out of the flames.

"Uh...hi...?" Lily said, looking back and forth between the four.

"First you disappear without a trace, then you reappear several hours later, coming out of your fireplace. What's going on?" Nick demanded.

"I, er, came by helicopter," Lily lied.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Just never mind." Lily sniffed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Brushing the soot off of herself, Lily climbed the stairs to her bedroom, where she sat on her bed and let the tears flow down her cheeks. A knock came at the door.

"Lily?" It was Nick. "Can I come in?" Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door and sat on the foot of Lily's bed. "Are you okay?"

Lily swiped at her eyes and was about to nod, but decided that it felt so good to finally _cry_. She threw her arms around the teenage boy and started sobbing. Nick's eyes widened and he snaked his arms around the redhead and tried to comfort her. Lily felt an emotional dam rupture and she found herself spilling out to her best friend form childhood her entire life's story beginning from the day they graduated from primary school until that very night.

Shocked, taken aback, astounded, amazed, flabbergasted, thunderstruck (call it whatever you will), Nick sat wide-eyed, awkwardly patting Lily's back. He could not believe that Petunia hated her.

Wait. _Scratch that._ That was the _least_ shocking thing.

Lily was a...a _what_?

A _witch_?

No way.

_Seriously_?

She had said she had a magic wand and she went to a school that taught her how to use that magic wand. She had several friends who also had magic wands and attended the same school. Her boyfriend also had a magic wand; and so did his parents, who hated her (er...her blood, anyway; but Nick couldn't figure out why someone would hate someone else for their blood. Maybe they were O positive prejudice...?). And Petunia hated her because Lily had a magic wand and she didn't.

Well, now didn't this whole magic-wand-witchcraft ordeal pose as a source of all this hurt, anger, and hatred?

If it was up to him, he'd snap all the wands in half. That would solve this problem.

But Nick knew that it was a hell of a lot more complicated than that.

He didn't even know what to think about this whole situation. He was stuck between sympathy and anger. Sympathy that her life was going to hell in a handbasket. And anger that he had been her best friend and she hadn't told him.

"So. When my hair caught on fire, you did that, didn't you?"

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at the blonde-haired boy.

"You set my hair on fire when I tried to kiss you."

"Not intentionally," Lily said quietly. "I was really nervous. Sometimes magic does that." She took a deep breath. "Nicky, please don't be mad at me. Everyone else is mad at me right now, don't turn on me too!" She gave him puppy-dog eyes – the ones he could never resist – and he caved.

"I'm not mad," he said. "I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. You went away and I never saw you again. My life became boring. I became boring. Do you know how it feels to go from popular to school nerd?"

"Well, no, not really," Lily replied.

"I suppose things are different in a magical school."

"No, actually, not really. There are the teachers' pets and the Quidditch players and the slackers. It's just like any other school."

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"That we'll always be friends."

"It's a deal."

She gave him a grin, which he returned and she hugged him tightly before kicking him out of her room so she could get some sleep.

* * *

Sirius sat in his room, tossing a baseball in his hands. He decided he liked the baseball. It wasn't as small a Snitch (nor as fast), and it wasn't as big as a Bludger (nor as wild). It was the perfect size and – _get this_ – it was used in a game where it was thrown, then hit with a thin, long club, and you ran around in circles to get points. The idea was completely fascinating to Sirius.

He had watched it on the television with his father and Elíha, thinking the whole thing was a surreal dream. After having the rules patiently explained to him five times, Sirius had decided that he wanted the Ultimate Job. He wanted to play baseball.

The only problem was, he wasn't good at it. In fact, multiply that by three or four hundred and you'd get how Sirius was. He sucked – that simple.

Carlos, Elíha, and he went out to try to play a game in the yard behind the building. When it was Sirius' turn to bat, he swung like the bat was a Bludger and ended up getting hit in the stomach. After he caught his breath, he tried to pitch. That wasn't so bad, narrowly missing his father and stepmother's heads. At least it went over the little bath mat that they were using as home plate. And for the life of him, Sirius couldn't catch. It took several misses and five times of being knocked in the head before he gave up and decided that baseball, after all, wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

So he retreated to his room and sat on his bed, thinking. 

"Hey, See-ree," Carlos Delacruz said, entering his son's room. "You hungry, no?"

"Yeah, a bit," Sirius replied. 

"Elíha's cooking – er – pizza, it is called?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Son, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. And...I love you."

Sirius stopped tossing the ball and looked at his father, completely shocked at the Portuguese words that had come out of his mouth.

"If you love me so much, Carl, why did it take you nine years to invite me out? Five years ago, that run-in was just an accident. You didn't really want to see me then. Why now?"

Carlos looked away and sank down into the wicker chair in the corner of the room.

"I – I – was afraid that you didn't want me in your life."

"How could I not have? I grew up without a father – don't you think I needed some male influence in my life? Instead you went off to Canada, married a stripper, and toured around the world playing the electric guitar. You've played in Ireland and Britain several times, you could have seen me then. But no – I had to sneak out of the house to go see you. It wasn't that I didn't want you in my life. You don't want me in _your_ life. Why, Carl?"

Carlos then looked at his son, tears welling in his eyes. "I had heard the awful things that you wizards and witches say about people like me. I've heard the evilness that is out in your world. I was scared."

"It's not any worse than what's out here in _your_ world."

"You don't understand," the elder man said. "You don't understand what it's like to not have magic. What it's like to not have all that power and energy and happiness and cruelty in just one stick of wood. You don't understand how bad that concept scares people like us. _Shazam!_ – love in an instant. _Bang!_ – happiness in a flash of light. _Boom!_ – death before having two seconds to think. It's horribly frightening."

"But Carl, you have all those things here too. I mean, look at television, that's happiness in an instant in an electronic box. Look at guns and knifes – that's death before having two seconds to think. It's frightening to me too, but I have to face it – it's part of my life. Just like magic. Both worlds are a part of your life. Just like I'm am."

The tears started flowing down Carlos' face. "What do they teach you in that school of yours?" he asked, starting to move over to Sirius, where he gave him a hug. "You're so grown up." He looked at his teenage son and smiled, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "You are absolutely right, my son. I shouldn't have feared what I didn't know anything about. I shouldn't have driven you out of my life like that. Can you forgive me?"

Sirius too had tears in his eyes. "Yes."

Carlos hugged Sirius tight again and clapped him soundly on the back.

"I really do love you, Sirius. And I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you too. Just never forget that I'm your only son."

Carlos pulled away, a smile playing at his lips.

"Well, actually..."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Elíha is pregnant," he said timidly. "In seven months, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Really?"

Carlos nodded. Sirius smiled wide. The father and son left the room to go congratulate Elíha on her expectancy. And the night was full of pizza, celebration, and happiness.

* * *

James Potter sat in his room, looking at the pictures Remus had taken earlier that week when all his friends had been at the Bahamas with him. In one particular picture, Lily was sitting in a sophisticated pose on the sand. To James, there was nothing more beautiful than the woman in the picture. He looked at the picture of himself and Lily and felt that it was so _right_ that they should be together. She should still be there with him, in his arms, forever.

Instead, the days went by. And he couldn't get his mind off of Lily, no matter what he did. His father had placed him in the Hole, where _'Muggle-borns are the scum of the universe!'_ was shouted at him for three hours nonstop until Jessica got Charles Damian Potter roaring drunk and stole the key from the pocket of his robes.

After what Lily saw, would she still want him? Would she realize that no matter how his parents felt, it wasn't the way he felt himself? Would she be able to even look at him after finding out what his family was really like?

_Lily._

He hadn't known her long, had been technically in love with her for even less time, but there was something about this relationship that he couldn't let go. He couldn't give up, he had to make his father see that he wouldn't give up either. If he wasn't completely serious about this relationship, he wouldn't have been brought her home – maybe wouldn't have even been caught having a deep relationship with her. If Lily couldn't see that he was crazy about her, he didn't know what he would do.

Go mad, he supposed. 

He'd have to be locked in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies for the rest of his life, living day-to-day with the whisper of her name on his lips, the tingle of her lips against his, the feeling the tips of his fingers that had once touched her skin, her hair.

And the days would go by, and he would never cease thinking about her.

He was only seventeen, but there was something greater – something _deeper_ – about all of this that he couldn't bare to ignore. And he quickly discarded the idea that it was his hormones, as his mother would suggest.

Not true. All he knew was that Lily Evans was something else.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

_I would like you all to know that, as sweet as it sounds, some people are sickened by the thought that James is only 17 and 'professing' his undying love to the girl of his dreams. I don't know where I personally stand on this subject, but hey, look at_ _Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Juliet. _They were only, what, 14? Well, I do find it hard to believe that someone could instantly_ know _they were in love with someone after a few times of being with that person. James_ is _a teenage boy, like it said before, and he does have hormones, but I do believe that you can feel very strongly or deeply about the person you are with. Sadly enough, that has never happened to me. J_

_Okay, this isn't normal for me to ramble on things like this. I shouldn't have to defend my story, but it cut me real deep when someone once told me that it was stupid that my characters were professing their undying love at the age of 16 (in my story Free Falling). I don't know why it did, but it did._

_ Next chapter will be more fun and less sentimental. These last few chapters have been in my head and they weren't exactly happy ones. So, next time we'll have pranks, snogs, laughs, jokes, and everything more!_

_Anyway, I'll get on to the Thank-Yous. Oh, by the way, I learned how to make an html document. Isn't it cool? *grins*_

* * *

THANK-YOUS!!!

* * *

**Eleana23**

**Anonymous** – NO!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? Not that you're reading this anyway, I'm sure. But WHY??? You can't leave me like this! _My_ _Beloved_ _Anon!!!_ You're discarding me for school? But why? I've got lots of homework to do too, and _I_ still find time to write and sometimes read. Well, I truly understand. We all have moments where we can't get the things in life done that we really want to. I'll miss you and your long, *sniff* spacious reviews. *sobs* Why...why...why...? *sobs again* Goodbye! Don't forget me!!! (You're probably not even reading this, are you? *sobs more*

*wipes eyes* Where were we?

**Quinn**

**Pickle Princess**

**Oliverwoodschick**

**wacky girl 2002**

**Clavel** – "In your face, Flanders!" – is that from The Simpsons? Wohoo! I love the Simpsons. It's my favorite show! But, living out in a cow-town, I don't get and television channels, so, sadly, I hardly watch the Simpsons. *sobs*

**Martini Addict** – I'll be there for the dinner events too! I'll drink along you with and Mrs. Potter. But I've never had a martini. (Um...in all actuality, I'm not even the legal drinking age...) But I'll do it anyway, 'cuz I'm a rebel! (Okay...so I'm not really, but I can pretend to be!)

**KaTiE**

**Kristatwen**

**Beauty Full**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess**

**Gooey Gooey Coca Beans**

**Jess the Great** – You're adding me to your favorites list? I'm honored! *blushes*

**Dark Angel**

**The Lady Lillian** - *Blushes extremely profusely* Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me. I really want to take up writing as a profession – it's my ultimate dream. This is one dream I ain't givin' up on. (Oh, look at my grammar, I might as well give up now! *winks*) I don't care if I become famous or not (preferably, famous, though), I just want to write a novel. But there are so many other wonderful writers out there (i.e. JKR, Mary Higgins Clark, Tom Clancy, etc.) that are so much better than me, so I sit and revel in thoughts like, _Why would someone want to read my book when they could read Harry Potter?_ and things like that. I know, I'm bad. And that's the only thing keeping me from writing anything. But hey, I'm still young...I can't give up... But Thank You, thank you, thank you! for boosting me! (P.S – You got the long note of the day!)

**Meghan**

**Ma'hi** – Do you speak French? If so...*jealous drool* I've got 4/5 years of Spanish under my belt. But I _so_ want to learn French!!!

**Rhi and Tiff**

**Majestyic** – Charles Potter is not a Death Eater. But he should be! He is pureblooded non-Slytherin and would never be a Dark worshipper. He's just...snobbish. He's really not that bad, just _very_ pigheaded in his ways. Chauvinistic and all. I never thought about Lily getting revenge though...hmm... Uh-oh, I better call the plot-bunny catcher, because I'm seeing something happening here... We'll see. And if I get a chance, I would love to read your story. Please don't be mad at me if I don't. I always try, and sometimes I forget or I don't get around to it.

* * *

You guys! I'm so shocked, amazed, astounded, taken aback, flabbergasted, thunderstruck (or call it whatever you will *grin*) at everything you all have said to me, lifted me, praised me. You have no idea how much it means to me! Every review I read twice, thrice, or more and I take into my heart! I take my writing seriously. If you're happy, it makes me happy. So, for your souvenir this time, I'm giving each and every one of you a big, **bear-sized hug**. Cheesy as it sounds, you deserve it. So, you get your bear hug and possibly a few tears on your shoulders and we're all a happy family. I'm so attached to you guys. 

**I love you all!**

_Oh, jeez, I'm starting to sound really cheesy._

Next time we'll have a better souvenir. I just wanted to hug y'all now! *sobs* My goodness, there have been a lot of tears in this chapter and note!

Happy reading!

Lots of loves,

~Lavender


	8. Owls

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting patiently! Sorry it took so long to get this out. Writer's block struck here too. It's like and iceberg, or the flu... it's contagious! Just make sure that as you read this, place a protective barrier around yourself so you don't catch Blockage of the Writer's Writing Part of the Brain.

**Disclaimer:** Mine... My precious... Precious, precious, precious. 

Oh wait, _Wrong Book_!  *grins*

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Eight**

**Owls**

James Potter whirled, twirled, zipped and zoomed as he flew past the fireplaces connected to the Floo Network. He stopped abruptly and fell onto his backside rather hard. He looked at the room before in from the firebox. It was what he expected. There were sofas and armchairs, a wireless in the corner of the room that played soft, soothing music, and a large houseplant in the other corner. There was a tea table with pretty china upon it, and sitting in the chairs and on the sofas was a perfect little family – a mother with fancy, short blonde hair, a father with balding russet hair, two girls – both looking like one parent, sporting red and blonde heads – and a boy, who didn't resemble the family at all, but seemed just as comfortable in the family.

James' arrival didn't go unnoticed for as long as he would have liked for it to, because it seemed that his sudden appearance was extremely unexpected. But didn't they have people popping in and out of their house via Floo Powder everyday? That certainly was the norm at his house – whichever one he was in.

Well, they must not get many visitors, James thought, watching the scene play before him.

The mother was in the process of telling a joke, and the punch line ended up being "Ahhh!" The other four looked at her, confused, until she pointed to the fireplace. She must have been frightened by the fact that a person was standing there in firebox, seemingly oblivious to the roaring flames.

The four turned around also. The father and the boy and the blonde headed girl gasped and the redhead jumped from her chair and ran to the fireplace.

"James!" she cried. "Come in. Don't just stand there."

James took the hand that the redhead offered to him and stepped out of the fire, unharmed, but a little sooty. 

"I apologize for my un-cleanliness, Mrs. Evans," James said, brushing the ashes off of himself. "And I apologize for my unannounced arrival. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Are – are you all right, boy?" Mr. Evans asked. 

"Just fine, thank you for asking. And you?"

Mr. Evans knitted his brow. "You're not – you're not burnt?"

James looked at the fireplace then back at Lily's father. "No, no, sir."

"Well, you gave us all a fright, Mr. James Potter," Mrs. Evans said.

"Hey, you remembered me!" James said. "I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean – "

"Nonsense, nonsense!" Mr. Evans cried. "Would you like some tea? Sit down, James, I've much about you."

"Thank you, sir," James replied. Lily led him to one of the sofas where they sat down and Mrs. Evans poured him a cup of tea, which he sipped. "It was right after breakfast before I left. I completely forgot about the time change. I'm James Potter, son of Charles Damian Potter. Lily, do introduce me to these fabulous people."

Mrs. Evans blushed, thinking that this Potter boy was quite the charmer.

Introductions were made and James greeted them all politely. Petunia even blushed when James talked to her, stating that she was just as stunningly beautiful as her sister. So, even she couldn't resist the trademark charm of James Henry Potter. That made Lily smirk. But Nick VonBurryn scowled a bit as he shook James' hand. (_So this is her boyfriend?_ he thought, a bit grudgingly.)

"You said your father is Charles Damian Potter, did you not?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes," James replied, taking a bite of his cucumber sandwich.

"I know him." James raised his eyebrows. "Well, not technically, but I work for him. He owns and runs the Tribal Benefit Corporation."

"TBC, right," James said. "I didn't realize that you worked there."

"So your parents are just like us – er – Muggles?"

"Oh, no, sir. They're both magical. Hogwarts and Durmstrang graduates, classes of 1953. Both were Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Er – very impressive," Mr. Evans said.

"Well, I suppose I should explain that Durmstrang and Hogwarts are the two of three of the very best magical academies in Europe. Hogwarts is the very best of them all, but that may be because I'm a bit biased." He pointed to his blue button-down shirt that had the Hogwarts crest on the front pocket.

After a while of chatting, Lily excused herself and James from the sitting room, kissing her family and Nick on their cheeks before leading James up to her room.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" she asked, shutting the door behind her. 

James shrugged and started to explain himself when Lily threw her arms around him and silenced him with a kiss. _Snogging is so nice_, she thought as she pushed him backwards and onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

"I – miss – missed – you – too," James said in between kisses. 

"Don't talk. It's been – three – weeks," Lily replied.

James chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"What about your parents?" James asked breathlessly after a minute.

"Doesn't matter," the redhead replied.

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it..." He pressed his lips to hers again.

Lily giggled and kept kissing him back until a knock came at the door. She stood up abruptly and opened the door.

"Hey in there," Mrs. Evans said, peeking in at James, who was sitting on the bed, looking believably innocent. "Um, an owl just flew through the window and dropped these off. I believe they are from Hogwarts. Anyway, they're for you two." She handed the letters to her daughter. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Mum."

Lily shut her door again and leaned against it, placing her free hand over her heart.

"My, oh, my," she said. "That was close." She looked at James and grinned evilly. "Let's do it again!"

"Slow down, Speed Demon," James said. "I'm thinking I want to open my letter first."

"Oh fine," she spat, fake resentment in her voice. She then pretended to be in tears, her voice high, and said, "You care more about your stupid letter than you do about me!"

"I do if it has a Head Boy badge inside it."

"Hmph," Lily grunted, throwing the letter at her boyfriend. "I suppose you got it, didn't you? You'll go on with the high life and I'll be stuck being a prefect."

"_Right_," James said, tearing open the envelope. "You got – what? – a minimum of thirteen O.W.L.S. There's no way you're not going to be Heads Girl." He looked at Lily. "Well, aren't you going to open yours?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be!" James said.

Lily slowly opened her envelope and pulled out the yellow parchment.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you shall begin your seventh and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September the first. This is a very important year for you, as you shall be graduating come next June. You will then be going off into the world as a fully trained witch. As this is so, we will be having several weekend courses to help guide you further into what you would like to do as a profession._

_We hope that you are as eager to start the new term as much as we are._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily looked at the pieces of parchment within her hand. There was also a list of items she would need for the upcoming year and another list stating the workshops that were to be going. 

"That's strange," James said. "My Head Boy Badge isn't in here."

Lily looked up at James.

"You're very cocky," she said. "You're so sure that you've got it in the bag."

"I have to be," James replied with a shrug. "What about you? Did you get your badge?"

"No, there's nothing in there. I didn't get it. That's okay, I wasn't expecting that I would anyway."

"Now that's really strange."

Lily shrugged at sat down on the bed next to James. "Yeah." She sighed. "But I feel that I've wasted all my studies. I mean, I didn't study like that to become Head Girl, but because I wanted to be the best there was out there, you know? When so many people said that I wouldn't be able to make it with my bloodlines, I strived hard to prove them wrong. If I had known I was wasting all those hours reading and doing homework, I would have been doing something worthwhile instead. Do you know what I mean?" James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. 

"Don't feel that way," he said. "Everyone knows you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts."

There was a long moment of silence before Lily voiced a question.

"Is it true?" 

"That you're the smartest witch? Absolutely. I –"

"No, I mean, what you said during dinner at your house."

James looked confused for a moment before turning a tinge of pink, but he didn't look embarrassed at all.

"When I said that I was falling in love with you?" Lily nodded and blushed also. "Oh, dearest Lily, you should know that telling lies is so completely beneath me." He grinned at her and she smiled back. "Every little thing I do, you're on my mind. I can't get you out of my head, Lily. The way you smile, the way you smell. It just doesn't stop."

Lily looked at James for a moment, then replied, "It frightened me at first. I was so scared that night – of your parents, of your sister, of you – but then I thought about it. Not just thought, but reveled in it. James, I haven't known you very long, but I think that there's something wrong with you."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I've fallen in love with you too, that's what's wrong."

"_Wrong?_"

"Not wrong, per se, but I'm afraid, James. Very afraid."

"Me too." He looked at the floor, then back up at Lily. "If this is wrong, why does it feel so right? My father says he knows what's good for me. But how can he know? He wants to live my life for me when he doesn't know anything about me at all. If he knew anything about me, he'd understand that blood doesn't make a person, but the person makes the person. Oh, jeez, I'm not making any sense anymore, am I?"

"No, no, you're making perfect sense. I see what you're talking about. My parents think they know what's good for me too. As charming as you are to them, I know they're downstairs talking about how to get me away from you and into the arms of Nicholas VonBurryn."

"Isn't that lovely?" James said sarcastically. "He seems rather dull."

"He is," Lily said. "We were best friends right up until I got my letter to Hogwarts. Then we stopped talking to each other. Until now, that is. He knows everything, now. He thinks it's some big conspiracy. Everything's a conspiracy to him, though; not just magic." She rolled her eyes. "So. Now that we've got our situation figured out, what do we do about our parents? Do your parents even know you're here?"

"No. Jessica is covering for me, otherwise, they think I'm in France with Remus."

"Remus is in France?"

"No. But I told Jess to owl me if my parents get suspicious. I hardly think they'll ask, though. Mum might. My dad could care less, I'm sure." Lily knitted her eyebrows, feeling very sorry for James. 

"So. It's been three weeks, how's Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

"Sirius is doing fairly well, actually. I talked to him over Firebox Networking yesterday. Remus is, er, sick again – he can't keep his nasty flu away."

"That's terrible!" James nodded.

"Peter's still in Scotland. He's going from there straight to Hogwarts, so we won't see him on the train." He paused. "Do you know what I still find so strange?"

"What's that?"

"I was so sure you would get the Head Girl position."

"And why are we bringing this up again?" Lily asked, feeling a little putout. "We already decided that I didn't get it."

"That's the thing. I – "

Before James could continue, there came a loud screech, a sound of breaking china, and a scream from the floor below. James and Lily jumped up and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

In the sitting room, they found several owls pouring in through the windows and dropping letters everywhere, which had caused the china to break, making Mrs. Evans scream. There were also several letters that were dropping down the chimney and spilling through the mail slot.

"What the in the bloody hell is going on?" Mr. Evans shouted.

Nick seemed upset by the occurrence, one owl making it's appearance once that day was enough, and he glanced at Lily and James, hostility in his eyes, and left the house, not before being bombarded by more owls with more letters.

A few more minutes passed before the madness ceased. The floor was covered in letters. Lily picked one up and looked at the addressee.

"Uh...it's for you, James," she said, handing him the letter. She continued picking them up. "James – James, James, James – oooh, me!" and she and James placed them in piles until there were no more and James' pile was a Mount Everest compared to Lily's pile. "Er, I suppose we should open them."

"Good idea."

Lily looked through hers to see if there was one from anyone she knew. There was another from Hogwarts. Her heart started thumping faster. It was a bit heavy... She did some very wishful thinking while tearing open the envelope, and when she reached her hand in, she pulled out a thick piece of parchment. Folded within the parchment, was a shiny, gold badge that said "Head Girl" and underneath was her name.

"Well, would you look at that," James said, reading over her shoulder. "Lily's got a Head Girl badge sitting in her hand."

"She what?" Mrs. Evans cried. "A Head Girl badge? Lily, you're Head Girl?"

"No surprises there," James said, sifting through his pile.

"Yeah, it's no surprise that you're queen of your freak school," Petunia said. She had been hiding behind the houseplant, as not to be attacked by the owls, and she had poked her head above it.

"Petunia Lucille Evans!" Mrs. Evans said. "You will go to your room right this instant. I will not tolerate you putting your sister down."

Petunia stuck her nose in the air and marched around the plant and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Aha!" James cried. "I knew it would be in here." He held a letter in his hands that sported the Hogwarts crest. He opened the letter and gave a little whoop when the golden badge stating "Head Boy – James Potter" fell out.

"Well, would you look at that?"

"Look at the both of you! Head Girl and Head Boy, standing right here in my sitting room. I've got to get a picture of this!"

Before Lily knew it, her mother had gone to the sideboard, pulled out a large camera from the cabin area, and snapped several pictures of her daughter and James Potter. After a few minutes, James and Lily started opening their other letters. Several of them were congratulations-on-being-Head-Boy/Girl notes. They made Lily smile. It wasn't that she wasn't well-liked at school, but she had never been 'targeted' for idolatry before.

From the kitchen, a ding sounded, notifying Mrs. Evans that her meal was finished. 

"James, dear, you don't have anywhere you have to be, do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't, Mrs. Evans," James replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Evans asked hopefully.

James looked at Lily a bit nervously. He didn't want a repeat of a drunken scene in a different home. But Lily nodded reassuringly. 

"Yes," James replied. "That would be wonderful."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Evans cried. "Well, go wash up and we'll have a wonderful meal, all of us will. Hurry up now!" 

Lily took James by the hand and dragged him up the stairs again, chatting happily and talking about those who had sent them letters.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is where this chapter ends, obviously. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get out. I've been busy with school and I've had quite a writer's block. Personally, I think that this chapter sucked, but I've learned since junior high never to apologize for your work. So. This is the best that I could do with the time and the writer's block I had, and you better like it, dammit, because it took me a week to work on it._

_Hehehe_. _Sorry!_

_You don't really have to like this chapter. Just as long as you know that I'm at a down moment in my writing and it's been better and it'll pick up by the next chapter. School's really screwed me up!!!_

_Anyway, there's really nothing else that I want to talk about. Just that someone mentioned that about this story's plot. Yes, I realize that this is going nowhere. I have a plot, and it's an original idea, but it's not getting anywhere just yet. I'm just going for a joy ride and you just happen to be tagging along with me. Eventually, it will end, yes, the conflict will be solved, but there's a lot more that I want to write because I'm having fun. And no, there won't just be the lovey-huggy-kissy thing going on here in the rest of the chapters, I've got a few things up my sleeve..._

_Anyway, on to the thank-yous!_

* * *

**Ma'hi** – I want to speak French too! I'm so jealous! Thank you for the wonderful things you said. I tried to make Sirius' family inventive along with James', so I hope it's working! 

**Calypzo**

**James'girl289**

**Pickle Princess**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – You've read my other stories? *blushes*

**Caroline**

**Majestyic** – I didn't come up with the saying "Going to hell in a handbasket" or at least I don't think I did. I've heard it before, so don't give me the credit! And here's your bear hug!! *squeezes Majestyic*

**Gooey Gooey Coca Beans**

**The Lady Lillian**

**Pixie Princess Ice**

**Pumpkin Juice** – Hey, was it you who wanted to read Even Angels Fall but couldn't because of the rating? If so, sorry, dear, but it is rated that because it needs to be. There is 'bad' language and sexual suggestions. I'm really sorry!

**KaTiE**

**Kritatwen**

**Lexie**

**Lady Jai**

**Lilz**

**Jess the Great**

**Marzoog** – So, you want to be a stalker too? I've got one already! She's fun! I'm glad you liked my story that much!

**Quinn**

**Anonymous** – So, you haven't exactly left me yet, eh? Well, I understand. You get what you need to do done, and if you have time, visit me! I know how you feel, though. Stupid school...

**JamesNLily4Ever141**

**Meghan**

**Starblaze**

**Rhi and Tiff**

**A13TAT**

**Pilikika** – You like to dance too? Yay! I love it! And you've read Falling into Grace? It's not at its peak yet. I'm trying to keep up with it, but I've had a horrid writer's block!

**Tiffany**

**Clavel**

**UnforgivenChild** – I like mushiness sometimes, and you'll see it a bit in here, but not too much, I hope!

**Kelton** – I'm glad you like the characters. And I'm glad that you too pointed out about the plot and all that. I do try my best with grammar. I usually write this when I have nothing else to do, so I do it quickly because I don't have as much spare time as I would like to have. But I don't have a beta-reader for this story. I know there are mistakes, but I figure that nobody's perfect, so I'm going to try to be what I can in the time that I have. Okay...did that make sense?

**SweetenedSugar**

**FrOlIcKiNgLaDy** – Thanks for wishing me luck! I've been trying to work on my original novel lately. I'm jacked about it, but it's really difficult to write! And I do wish you the best of luck in your writing! Keep your chin up and you'll hit your stride. It might take one time, it might take fifty, but you'll get there if you have the goal!

**Elenora** – I'm glad your friend, Honey666, led you to this story. I'm happy that I could share it with you! Yes, I know that that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I don't write for the reviews and praise, but because I like to take people away from reality for ten or fifteen minutes or however long. And a great place to get story ideas is Fictionalley.org. It's the greatest place! It's a Harry Potter site and there is lots of interaction with other HP nuts out in the world! And there are always plot bunnies hopping about. I suggest you go there!

**Britz** – Hey chica! It's been a long time since I heard from you, I was starting to get worried! Anyway, I'm glad everything's okay. Nasty school, I know.... Well, to let you know, I can't imagine Lily wearing a yellow bikini. She couldn't even imagine herself wearing it either, obviously, that's why she didn't think she'd ever wear it. But I do see her wearing a green bikini – the same color of her eyes, of course! And you dance too? Wow! I love dancing soooo much! Last year on was on my studio's competition team. We went to nationals in Las Vegas. But we didn't do too well there. First place at state, creamed at nationals. That's always nice. But this year I'm not doing it. I really, really wish I was though. It was SO much fun! Anyway, you take ballet and modern/lyrical? How fun! I take Jazz, ballet, and modern. And I really want to learn how to belly dance – I think it would be so cool!  **Dancer's Rock On!**  _It's not a sport, it's an Art with Attitude._ (Yes, I made that up, don't laugh at me!) 

**Martini Addict** – Where are you? Has school started for you too? I was just wondering, since I didn't hear from you. Oh, well, if you've abandoned me, it's been fun!

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!!!**

* * *

All reviewers shall receive a Channeling Locket with their names carved into it and Collector's Edition of the Marauders' Map. These will help you while you make mischief in the time being between chapters or just for the hell of it! Have fun!

_Don't know what a Channeling Locket is?_ Read Even Angels Fall!

Er...Or I could just tell you... It is a locket that – no, wait for it – channels people you want to talk to! A bit like walkie-talkies, but with a video screen and more silent.

Enjoy! 

Happy reading!

~Lavender


	9. Diagon Alley

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Nine**

**Diagon Alley**

Dinner at the Evans' home was a wonderful event. Not only was the food gloriously prepared, as Lily always bragged about, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans proved to be very charming. It was the polar opposite of what the evening at the Potter mansion in the Bahamas was like. Despite the fact that it was obvious that the Evans would rather see their daughter with someone more like them, they accepted the fact that Lily was happy. That was good enough for them.

"So, are you excited to start your final year?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Absolutely!" James exclaimed. "I can't wait to get the heck out of there."

"I'm a bit nervous," Lily replied. "I don't know what I want to do after graduation. I suppose I could marry James and never work a day in my life." James smiled and blushed. "Actually, I think I want to teach."

"Teach? What subject?"

"Charms," Lily said, taking a bite of her lemon-roasted chicken. "It's not my favorite, but I'm best at it. Well, actually, it's one of my favorites. All this magic stuff is thrilling – Charms and Transfiguration are the best."

"What do you plan on doing after graduation, James?" Mr. Evans asked.

"That depends," James answered, sipping his elderflower wine. "I'd like to be in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I could play Quidditch for a few years, then become an agent. Or I might want to go off on a completely different tangent and work with the Department of Mysteries. I don't really think I will, but it would be an adventure."

"You could become Minister of Magic," Lily said.

"Well, that's what me dad wants me to be."

"Oh," Lily said, understanding. She guessed that that was the sole purpose of why he would play Quidditch, go into business, and marry the Minister's daughter was so he could get a name for himself and become the Minister of Magic. It all seemed brilliant. Knowing Charles Damian Potter, this was all probably fixed since the day he was born. Bribes, deals, death threats – nothing was too low for Mr. Potter.

"Oh, how precious," Mrs. Evans cooed. "All parents hope that their child will be someone great and important."

James glanced at Lily. Either he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve, or Lily was reading his mind, but the look he gave her clearly stated the message that his parents didn't just hope, but they had had it in the bag for him for years.

"Yes, it's true," Mr. Evans said. "For the longest time we didn't know what Lily was going to do with her life. Then, at eleven years of age, she received her Hogwarts letter. We were so proud that she had finally got a calling in her life. So proud that she was going to go off and brave adventures and be something."

Petunia, who hadn't spoken a word all night, rolled her yes and downed her third glass of wine.

"Petunia, on the other hand," Mrs. Evans continued, "we still don't know what she wants to do and she's been graduated since June. Petty, dear, can't you just find a nice husband to marry?"

"Like Lily?" Petunia said. "Yeah, let me just go get a bloody letter off to the freak school, learn a few magic tricks, and bring home five hundred rich, magical guys. That'll work, I tell you."

Mrs. Evans glared at her eldest daughter. "Behave yourself, Petunia."

"I'm going to bed."

Petunia got up from the table and went up to her room.

"Terribly sorry about that, dear," Mrs. Evans said. "Would you like anything more?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Evans, you've done enough and then some. I'm thinking I'm going to have to Floo over here every night to get a nice home-cooked meal." Mrs. Evans blushed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash my self up. I suppose I'll meet you up in your room, Lily?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Great."

James got up from the table also and bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Potter before exiting the room. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He washed his hands and his splashed some refreshing water on his face. Lily met him up in the bathroom and also washed her hands before wrapping her arms around James' neck and thanking him for being such a good sport.

"Lily, your sister was nothing compared to my family. Don't even apologize. Take your apology back right now. Do it. Right now."

"Do what? This?" She kissed his afternoon-stubble covered chin.

"Exactly."

"Well, if you want me to do it again, you'll have to catch me..." She took off running down the hall and into her room, giggling like mad, James following closely behind her. Once they got into the darkened room, Lily threw her arms around James again, kissing him on the lips. She pulled away and walked over to the light switch on the wall. "And God said, 'Let there be light!'" she cried, and flipped the switch. 

James looked around at the ceiling, wondering how she did that. He looked at her and grinned. "Come here, Circe," he said, and Lily jumped back into his arms.

"Wait," he whispered. "Something's not right..."

James let go of Lily and walked over to the closet, which, Lily now figured out, had noises coming from it. James grabbed the handle nervously and yanked it open.

"Ahh!" Not one, but two dark-haired people cried at the same time.

"Sirius?" James asked slowly. He looked at the other figure. "_Jessica_?"

"Uhh...we can explain," Sirius started.

"No, no, don't," James said, putting his hand up and looking away. He shuddered. "You were snogging my sister in my girlfriend's closet?" He shuddered again. "You were _snogging_ my _sister_? _Ewww_." Lily giggled. She'd be grossed out too if she found Nick VonBurryn snogging Petunia. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

Sirius picked himself up off the floor and then helped Jessica to her feet.

"Well, I wanted to come burst in on you guys, but I forgot about the time change, and it was dinnertime here."

"And I had to get here to get your arse back home, dad's been looking everywhere for you. I told him you were unreachable at the Lupin house, so he's really hacked off. I Apparated here to warn you."

"And we sort of bumped into each other."

"Literally?" James asked sarcastically. "You bumped into each other in the closet with your lips pressed together, correct?"

"Oh, get over it, James," Lily said.

"She's my older sister!"

"Yeah, I'm _older_ than you. You don't have to protect me, you know."

"I'm not trying to protect _you_, I'm worried about Sirius here. You're three years older than him. And you're my _sister_. How could you, Siri?"

"It's the exact same question as how could Lily snog _you_?" Jessica retorted, straightening her lavender robes. "That's even worse to think about."

James glared, but Lily and Sirius giggled. The siblings started arguing and Lily stepped around them to hug Sirius.

"How are you?"

"Great, thanks. You?"

"Couldn't be better." He kissed Lily's cheek, then linked his arm through hers. "Let's watch them at work."

Ten minutes later, a very confused Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat down at a full dining room table. They had heard James and Jessica arguing, and figuring it was James and Lily, they had gone up to the room to see if everything was all right. To their surprise, they saw Sirius and Jessica along with the two original occupants.

"Horribly sorry to burst in on you like this, Mrs. Evans," Sirius said. "I was hoping to come and see Lily, but things didn't go exactly as planned."

"Which reminds me," Jessica said. "James, we've got to get out of here. Dad will have our heads if we're not back soon."

James whimpered. "But I don't want to go yet."

"Sorry mate," his sister said. "But we've got to get on the flames."

"All right, all right." James stood and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Potter for the wonderful evening, then the four left the dining room and traveled into the sitting room where Jessica extracted a pouch of Floo power from her pocket. She threw a pinch into the fire and instantly the flames turned emerald green.

"You have three minutes to get your arse into our fireplace, you hear me?" she asked James. He nodded. "You get your arse home too, Sirius." He, too, nodded. Jessica stepped into the fire and called out her destination, then swirled off. Sirius said goodbye to James and Lily, then he too stepped into the flames and called out his destination and zoomed away.

"Thank you for spending the day with me," Lily said.

"I'm sorry I caused mass chaos to be in you house."

"No, you didn't."

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus." Lily rolled her eyes. "Next week we're all going to Diagon Alley. Do you want to meet us up there?"

"I'd love to," Lily said. "Owl me the details."

James hugged Lily and kissed her softly, then stepped into the flames. "I love you," he whispered. Then he called out his destination and was swept away.

Lily's heart beat wildly. _He loves me!_ she thought excitedly. _He loves me!  
  
_

Lily went back up to her room to get ready for bed. Once she crawled between the sheets, she couldn't sleep, for the 'butterflies' in her stomach were beating their wings a million miles a minute.

* * *

Five days later, Lily found herself walking through the candlelit Leaky Cauldron. She saw many people she knew, sitting down sipping drinks and chatting with their families and friends. Many of them congratulated her on her Headship. She reached the alley behind the pub and tapped the correct brick with her wand, and watched the bricks shift and move to create an archway into the magical Diagon Alley. 

Lily looked up and down the street, trying to decide where to go first before she met up with her friends. She decided that she'd like to get some new robes to go with her shining Head Girl badge. So, she went into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and ordered herself some new black Hogwarts robes and a pair of crimson robes to wear on Gryffindor Quidditch matches, a blue set of robes, and, not being able to help herself, pale green dress robes. The dress robes were very pretty, flowing long to the floor, simple yet flashy.

She checked her watch and noted that she had ten minutes until she had to meet James and the rest of the gang, so she walked out of the shop with her packages and headed down the crowded street to a small restaurant. Upon reaching the little side shop, Lily saw her friends sitting at a table chatting excitedly about Quidditch matches they had seen over the summer and how Hogwarts compared to the professionals.

"Did you see when Pavloc did that dive? Brilliant, that was, I tell you."

Lily decided to interrupt.

"Fascinating though your little minds full of Quidditch, food, and sex may seem, but a woman has entered your presence."

"Where?" Sirius asked teasingly, looking around. "I don't see any woman."

Lily arched an eyebrow.

"Well, now that a woman's here, I suppose we'll have to dumb it down, now won't we?" Peter asked.

"That's fine, Pete – fine, fine, fine. Go ahead and crack your childish jokes, but I'll get my revenge. Payback from Lily Evans is a bitch."

"Thank god I haven't seen that side of you."

"Oh, I'm sure you will. You haven't known me very long, so you haven't seen that side come out."

A tall witch came out to take their orders. The four boys ordered a massive amount of food, and Lily simply ordered cheesecake and an Italian soda. 

"I don't know how you guys can eat that much," Lily said. "And that's just disgusting." The boys had taken a little of everything and had mixed it all together, then drenched it in hot sauce.

"It's really good," James said. "Want to try?"

"No thank you. I don't think I'll be able to kiss you for a week."

James grinned, taking a bit of his gross concoction. "That's okay," he said, his mouth full of white, red, green, yellow, brown, and black. "I'll just go kiss my other girlfriends."

"Oh good," Lily said. "I was really starting to worry that you'd make me kiss you."

"It makes no difference," Sirius said, pouring salad dressing on his food now. "He eats like this all the time."

"That's really gross." James shrugged and continued to shovel his food into his mouth. "Why don't you eat the plate while you're at it?"

James looked hurt. "Because if I ate the plate, where would all the other little plates come from? You're totally barbaric, Lily! I'm shocked!"

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to imagine a plate giving birth to another plate. There were bits of turkey and steak in his mixture and he was complaining about eating a plate to save another plate's life. That _really_ made sense.

"Well, when the four of you have decided that you've been gross enough for one day, I'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts. I can't stand to watch you any more."

"We'll be there in an hour," Remus called at her retreating back. "We've got a lot more to go."

Lily wrinkled her nose again as she heard Peter ask for James to pass the steak sauce so he could add it atop of his mountain of muck.

* * *

True to their word, the boys were finished an hour later and met her in the bookstore.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"We told you we'd be here in an hour, and here we are, an hour later," Remus replied.

"I thought you were joking!"

"Lily, would we do something like that?" Sirius asked. "Play a prank on you like that?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, I imagine you would."

"Oh, please! We were hungry," Peter said.

"Like your families don't feed you," Lily said acidly.

"We're growing young men and we need the nutrition."

"You need nutrition, not heartburn. Let's get out of here."

The five teenagers walked down the street stopping every once in a while to look in the store windows and to say hello to friends. An hour later, James announced that he had to get back to his home. The other four whined, but walked him to the Floo station, where he would be able to get back to his mansion. "Besides," he whispered to his friends. "That person in the green cloak over there has been following us since we left the restaurant."

Lily glanced out the corner of her eye and saw the person that he was talking about. It was a man in his late twenties to early thirties. He looked very fit and handsome, but his nose was slightly crooked. He was subtly walking a few yards behind them.

"Don't be silly, James," Lily whispered back. "You don't know that."

"Oh, yes I do," James said. "Many people have followed me before, I know I'm not mistaken."

"All right, all right. My parents are picking me up in the Leaky Cauldron in a half hour anyway."

So they walked to the Floo station and James arranged for himself to Floo to his home. As he was saying his goodbyes and getting ready to step into the fire, a voice called out, "James Potter!"

The five turned towards the voice, and saw the man in the green cloak, striding over towards them.

* * *

_A/N: Ooohh...a cliffie! How exciting._

_Thanks for being patient while waiting for this chapter to come out._

_Er…I don't know what else to say, so I suppose I'll move ahead to the thank-yous. Sound good? You don't want to listen to me blab anyway, right?_

* * *

**Majestyic** – You're reading Gilgamesh? I'm probably doomed to read it too. British Literature, you know. All your classes sound challenging. I took Chemistry last year. I loved it! And I love Algebra too! Well, I don't know where a revenge plot is going, but I can try to create one. It would be fun!

**Artistic Muse** – I'm honored that you have added me to your fave author and story list! Thank you!!!

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess**

**Marzoog** – Okay, I have to ask, you're from Minnesota? And you're in England? Are you going to school there? I want to go to England! And, yes, you get a Marauders Map and Channeling Locket.

**Jess the Great**

**Britz** –You want to sue to get my purple toe shoes? I enjoy them very much! Since they are dyed that way, they turn my feet purple if I don't wear tights. But I don't wear them that often. They're old, and dyed, obviously. Go ahead and call me Lav; it is much easier, isn't it. You know, if I had known that I would be writing as much as I am, I would have named myself something really original. Now here I am, Lavender, and I can't change it because it's the only name everyone knows me by. Oh well. *shrugs* Let's see...Mr. Potter _was_ drunk during the dinner scene, but didn't show it. The line that Lily said at the end of the chapter was kind of a breakup line and kind of a line hoping that things went well. I'm glad you caught that! It was my intention! It was kind of leaving it out in the wind that if James wanted to stop the relationship, he could. Does that make sense? And I am so _honored_ that you've placed me on your favorites lists. *wipes a tear away* Thank you! One more thing...James' father doesn't work _with_ Muggles, he only buys and sells Muggle and wizarding companies. That's how he made his money, mostly. 

_Phew!_ _That was really long!_

_Okay, continuing, for those of you who are still awake:_

**Gooey Gooey Coca Beans**

**Olvierwoodschic**

**Lexie**

**Anonymous** – Don't fail your classes because of me! You get your homework done!

**The Lady Lillian**

**Martini Addict** – School sucks! It takes all of your free time! Well, you get your Locket and Map! Have fun and be good.

**Calypzo**

**Meghan**

**TiniRini** - *hands TR a tissue* Ch. 6 made me cry too!

**Cjazz** – I'm glad you like my quotes. Those are two of my favorites too!

**Clavel**

**Pumpkin Juice**

**Pickle Princess**

**Argentum_Lupus** – I'm glad you like my wizard inventions. I try. : )  I really like the Channeling Locket and the Labelador (if you've read Harry Potter and the Wonders of the Labelador). Sorry to disappoint you with this story. I just decided that this would be my easy story, and I'd worry about lots of side plots with Falling into Grace. So, there aren't really any side plots here. You're right, it seems sad that it's lacking. I'm going to attempt to work on FG, but that damned writer's block is _still_ there! *sobs* Make it go away!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nasha LTM Potter** – Get your homework done! I don't want you failing because of me either! Um...nobody's ever asked for an email when the chapters are posted, but I'd be happy to do it if I have the time! Sometimes I write these so fast and I'm eager to post so I'll post it at nine o'clock on a school night when my homework isn't done, so I don't usually have lots of time, but I'll do what I can!

**sTaRgIrLeLLiE** – I'm sorry to confuse you! Carlos was speaking in English when he was talking about pizza. He wasn't sure about the English name. Both he and Sirius know what pizza is. How could they not? Pizza is wonderful!!! You live in Venezuela? How fun! I bet it's pretty there! Again, sorry to confuse you!

**Ma'hi** – I try to make Petunia as realistic as I can. Usually everyone portrays her the same. Diversity never hurt anyone. Yes, she's bitter and mean, but she's a human being. You're swamped with homework too? Man! When I become a teacher, I'll not give lots of homework, that way everyone can read and write and take time to do the things they love!

**KirjavaLyra** – Thank you so much for the compliments! They mean so much to me!

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

All righty, time for the Souvenir Shop Stop giveaway. 

All reviewers will receive a gift certificate to the Marauder's Muck Mix – a restaurant where the four Marauders chef and is managed by a grossed-out Lily. Come on in and receive a hot plate full of horrifically disgusting dishes mixed together. _Yum!_

Happy reading!

Loves from Lavender


	10. End of Summer

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!!!!! I really am sorry!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to **_Nicole_** for always being there, even when I'm not at my high points in life, and to **_Agent Idiot_** for inspiring most of this chapter to me. **_Thanks a million!!!_**__

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his universe. Even more sadly, I'm just a pathetic writer who is borrowing work from someone she can never live up to. *Bows to JKR*

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Ten**

**End of Summer**

"James? James! Wait up, don't go now, I'd like to have a word with you if you'd allow it."

The figure, while bumbling rather than ominous, strode easily towards the five teenagers, his muscular body evident behind his thin robes.

"James," The figure said breathlessly. "I'm sorry to bother you... I'm – "

"You're Vincent Parker!" Sirius exclaimed. 

The man eyed the black-haired boy for a moment before turning back to James.

"Yes, I'm Vincent Parker." 

The four boys' eyes brightened in awe, but Lily just looked at the strange man in confusion.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Parker," she said. "But if you'll excuse us, we've all got to get back to home now."

"Lily, _you don't understand!_" Peter hissed. "He's _Vincent Parker_."

"Very well established; so he said he was."

James shook his head while Sirius muttered good-naturedly, "I'm so ashamed!"

"You see, Miss – Lily is it?" Vincent Parker asked. Lily nodded. "Well, you see, Lily, I play for the Quidditch team Puddlemere United."

Realization spread across the young woman's face. "I see..." she replied timidly, blushing slightly. 

"Yes.... Well, I've been searching for talent, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you've heard that Kayleigh Branford is going on maternity leave come springtime, and she'll not be playing Quidditch anymore. We're losing the best damn chaser we have on the team, so, obviously we need a replacement."

James knitted his eyebrows, wondering what this all had to do with him while not giving his hopes up. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel, being Quidditch Captain for three years, I know what it's like losing good teammates."

Vincent smiled warmly. "Well, Jordan Berry, the owner of the team, is father to Pricilla Berry, who I believe is a Hufflepuff sixth year and has done nothing but speak good of you."

James' cheeks colored. He knew who Pricilla Berry was. She was a girl who wasn't smart at all, nor had any common sense, and couldn't carry on a conversation. But she was very pretty and that made up for it because you didn't _talk_ to Pricilla, you _snogged_ her.

"Yes, I know her," James said. 

"I'm parched, let's have a drink, shall we? On me."

"Um..."

"Your friends can come too, if they'd like."

"Sure, why not?"

They were soon in the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a private table in a far, far corner of the room.

Vincent Parker took a swig of his mulled mead and looked around the private room he had requested. James sat across from Vincent, and his friends scattered around the tables.

"Well, to get back to my story, Pricilla Berry talks nothing but good of you, and Mr. Berry went to see you play. He then said nothing but how damn great you are." He swigged his mead again. Sirius clapped James on the back.

"Sir, I'm confused about – " James began.

"Don't want to give your hopes up, eh?" Vincent said, smiling. "I've seen you play. Brilliant tactics, you have, zooming around, passing the Quaffle craftily. You make it look like bleeding ballet. I'm not that graceful, that's why I'm a Beater. Quidditch never ceases to amaze me, though." He shook his head as if in some kind of supernatural awe. "James, as captain of the Puddlemere United team, I believe you're what we've been looking for."

"Me?" James asked, overwhelmed. "But I'm still in school."

"Yes, we can work around that, we're not going to need you wholly until springtime. Until then, you'd only have to come to practices a few times a month."

James was completely stunned. "Are you sure you've got the right wizard?"

"James Henry, five-eleven, dark hair, dark eyes, picture's in the magazines all the time," he looked James up and down for a moment. "Yep, that's you, unless you have a twin who's also named James."

"No, no, I am James..."

"Great! You'll start training tomorrow. Mr. Berry and the rest of your team will keep their eyes on you, make sure you're really what they want, but don't fret – it's not like you're completely daft in the area or that we have anyone better for the job. You'll be receiving an owl that will give you the details about tomorrow." Vincent downed the rest of his mead and stood. He shook James' hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Then he shook the other three boys' hands and kissed Lily's. "Charming to meet you all. Goodbye." Then he Apparated away. Sirius punched James' arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, it looked like you needed that."

"Yeah, I did."

"We all did," Remus said. 

"Puddlemere United, eh? Good team, they are," Sirius stated.

"Best England has, I'll say," Peter answered.

"_Lily Mariah Evans!_"

The redhead whipped around.

"Hello, Mummy Dearest."

"We've been waiting for you for over an hour, young lady! How could you do this to us?" Serena Evans said. "Some twenty-stone pervert could have picked you up and carried you off!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not in a pub full of hundreds of magical people with wands, they couldn't."

"I don't like that tone, let's get out of here!"

"Yes, Mum. I'll be out shortly."

The blonde woman left the pub and Lily turned to her friends.

"Well, I suppose I have to go now," she said. She hugged and kissed her friends goodbye, congratulated James and kissed him properly, then, with a final wave, she disappeared through the door and into Muggle London. After three steps towards the waiting car, Lily couldn't wait to get back to her world."

* * *

Remus Lupin was packing the rest of his stuff into his trunk when a knock came athis door. 

"Come in."

A blonde woman the age of twenty-three came in.

"Going back...are you ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'm very excited. How about you, Jeanna? What are you and Lukas and the kinds doing this year?"

"Back to France, though I do love it here in England. Phillipe is goes to Beauxbatons this year, he's excited."

Jeanna was Remus' French stepsister. She grew up with her father and younger brother, Pierre, just outside of Paris, and had attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. When she was twelve, her father remarried to Vesta Pirandello-Lupin– Remus' mother, and they bought a castle on the coast of England so that Jeanna and Pierre could attend Beauxbatons and Remus could go to Hogwarts.

Jeanna had three children, the oldest starting school and the youngest barely a yeat. She and her husband, Lukas, lived in a large flat in the heart of Paris, as they all loved the excitement of the city.

Remus' stepbrother Pierre was the same age as himself. Pierre was a great buddy of Remus' when they were at home for the holidays. They talked of everything and anything and told each other all of their secrets. But the best part was, they were both the same. Same as in _illnesses_. 

Both Remus and Pierre were werewolves.

Remus had been bitten by the curse when he was five and Pierre had been cursed since he was three. Having that in common, they quickly became the best of friends after they became brothers at the age of six.

"So, are you going to miss Hogwarts?"

Remus thought before turning to his sister. "I really am. So much, it's like my stomach aches when I think about it."

"You're going to get ulcers if you keep that up."

"Ulcers are the least of my problems."

"True." Jeanna sat down. "What are you going to do after you graduate?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know what I can do."

"Let me rephrase the question – what do you _want_ to do after graduation?"

The teenage boy's eyes lightened. "I want to be a magical animal veterinarian."

"Oui?' Jeanna asked, puling her brother down on the bed beside her. "I never would have thought."

"But I can't..."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm a fearful beast – animals are afraid of me, people are afraid of me."

"Remus, all you're doing is putting yourself down. Don't do that! You can be anything you want to be – don't trick yourself into thinking that you're not good enough."

"You've seen the way the cats around here scurry away from me."

"Those are domesticated _Muggle_ animals. They're not the kind you buy at a petshop or menagerie in Diagon Alley. They're made to fear things they don't know – very small brain capacity. I mean, you've seen my dog Gigi – she can't even sit!"

Remus smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

He wrapped his arms around his older sister and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"In all my eleven years of being stuck with an older sister, I've hardly regretted a day of it."

Jeanna smiled. "Gee thanks."

* * *

An hour later, Remus popped his head into Pierre's room to see what he was up to. He was sitting at his desk, muttering to himself darkly in French, and Remus could only catch a few words that he knew – especially the curses.

"Bonjour, parlez-vous Anglais, monsieur?" he said, not quite sure if the little French he knew was correct. Pierre turned and smiled, his dark eyes shining.

"Oui, monsieur, oui."

Remus let himself in and closed the door softly behind him.

"Care to tell me what the matter is?" he asked.

The dark haired boy shrugged. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ending Hogwarts," Remus answered. "Aren't you afraid to end your days at Beauxbatons?"

"Not in the slightest," Pierre answered. "The only thing is I'll miss is the holidays."

Remus smiled, and the two brothers launched into conversation about the good times they had had. They talked about the year's adventures they would have, and how they would miss being werewolves together – the time they wrestled and played like children while locked in the dungeons of the castle. They always came away with bite marks and scratches when they did that, but it was always fun. Remus had fun with his friends too, while James, Peter, and Sirius roamed around with him in their illegal Animagi forms, but it wasn't the same. 

Pierre knew what it was like to have a cursed life. He always made the best of it, even when he was in pain and cranky and beast-like. He was very outgoing too, unlike Remus. Pierre was outgoing so that no one would suspect that there was something wrong with him, Remus guessed. He thought about being more _out there_ before, but decided that he was comfortable with his set of friends and how he lived his life. He was beginning to think that if he wasn't a werewolf, he'd be just the same. Which, Pierre and he had discussed, was a look at the bright side. If they weren't werewolves, they'd be the exact same people they were now. Remus didn't know if it was true, really, but at least it made him feel better. 

"What is Hogwarts like?" Pierre asked.

"I've told you a hundred times," Remus replied. "Just like you've told me about Beauxbatons."

"No, really, what's it like to go there? What are the people like? What are the professors like?"

"Well," Remus began, not knowing where to take this. "Usually everyone at Hogwarts is really nice, except for the Slytherins, but I suspect that that's just their ways. They're not even nice to each other. The professors are great. I like them all. Even our Divination professor I enjoy sometimes, just because she predicts that I won't be around for very long since she knows I'm a werewolf. We all know she's full of dung."

"What do you think of America?" Pierre asked.

"Well, I've never been there. I've been to Canada when I was younger, but that's not America. Why?"

Pierre shrugged. "I don't know. That's where the girl is that I was grumbling about. I owl her a lot and I've talked to her via firebox networking, but I want to go visit her. Actually, I would just like to get away from Europe for a while. Go see the world. I'd start by picking Hannah up and Flooing all over the world. China, Mexico, Brazil, the Bahamas."

"What are you getting at?" Remus asked, looking concerned. 

"You've been to so many interesting places, but I haven't been anywhere. Feeling jealous, that's all." 

Remus knew it was more than that, but he didn't comment.

"Remus, what are James and the rest of your friends like?"

Remus knitted his eyebrows. "They're the best friends I could ever ask for. Just like you are to me."

"And Lily?"

"She's a very sweet girl, very pretty too."

"Do you ever think of leaving them?" 

"Pierre, are you okay?" Remus asked, worried.

"I'm fine. If I leave you sometime, would you take it personally."

"Do I need to get Mum?"

"This isn't a death wish or anything – don't freak out. I just want to see the world, I want to leave behind the people who know me as The Werewolf and just journey, have adventures." He sighed. "Want to come with me? We could be the Amazing Lupin-Dicen Brothers, doing magic tricks for people who would be none the wiser."

"Scamming people?"

"No, not exactly. What Muggles don't know can't hurt them, right?"

"I suppose."

There was silence. 

"Are you unhappy?"

"No," the dark-haired French boy replied. "Just want a change in my life. So, I thought I should tell you in person that as soon as I get on the train to Beauxbatons, I'm jumping off and heading for the nearest Floo station for America and Hannah."

Remus could feel the tears sting the back of his eyes. This young man had been his brother for eleven years, they had grown up together and got on together better than Remus knew of any other siblings. Now he was leaving, just like that?

"Pierre, I – I don't know what to say. Please don't go."

"I have to. Hannah's counting on me anyway." The other young wizard had tears welled in his eyes too.

The brothers embraced tightly, clapping each other on the back every so often.

"Promise me you'll owl," Remus said.

"I definitely will. And you have to come visit me once you can Apparate." Remus nodded against Pierre's shoulder. 

"You have never been a stepbrother to me," he said.

"Nor you for me," Pierre replied. 

Unspoken but understood all the same: You are my brother, I love you.

Remus left his brother's room and returned to his own, where he sat and pondered. Pierre was his main support in life. With him gone, he'd be by himself, no one to talk to, no one to understand him. This was going to be a dramatic change in his life. He just prayed that Pierre was making a right choice and wished him good luck and well-being. He also prayed that his friends would continue to remain a constant in his life, because without Pierre, they were all he had left.  

* * *

James sat upon his bed, daydreaming when his mother poked her head in.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"'Morning, Mum. I hope you're well."

"Yes, thank you." She came in and sat on the large, down bed. There was an awkward silence. "So, Head Boy this year, and possible chaser position on the Puddlemere United team." James nodded. "We're proud of you." James looked away. "James, I know your father doesn't act like it, but he really is."

"Bull shit!" James exclaimed.

"James Henry!" Rhien Potter cried.

"We both know that's not true. Whatever I do is not good enough. Perfect marks and all I hear is 'Son, you can do better.'  13 O.W.L.'s – 'Haven't you ever heard of extra credit?' Quidditch Captain for two years and star chaser for five years, winning the Quidditch Cup for the first time in twenty years for Gryffindor and every year since – 'That's nice, son, but beating them only by a thousand points? You could have done double that.' Do you know how it is for me?"

Rhien placed her head in her hands and sobbed loudly. "James, James...my love...mon amour..."

James stood in rage.

"He doesn't care. Nothing is good enough for him. I'm sick and tired of it, mother. Sick and tired of his demands, your drunken scenes, all this blood snobbery. Seeking high titles and places like some sport – it's disgusting! My life has been put through hell."

"I'm sorry...s-so sorry...James...I..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry to have brought you up in this kind of world. I had no choice but to bring you into it.

"You could have aborted, could have left. No. Selfishly, you didn't want to be here on your own."

Silence.

"You couldn't because you're just as bad as he is. You care just as much as he does about money, blood, and reputations. You'll suffer 'til you feel as if you can't take it anymore and hope to whatever god is out there for death, all just for nice things and people to lick the dust off your shoes. It's pitiful! Sick! Putrid!"

Mrs. Potter simply sobbed, shaking her head violently. James stood by the window, his shoulders shaking. He turned back to his mother.

"But I don't blame you."

His mother looked up at him sharply. "You – you don't?"

"No. It's neither yours nor my father's fault that you both were brought up in this lifestyle. I'm not the first to suffer from it, and not the last either. All I can do is take it one day at a time."

"Yes, I suppose." She paused, wiping her eyes. "I had no idea you felt this way."

"I'm sorry I yelled and ranted."

"No, I'm glad you did."

James sat back down next to his mother.

"I'll talk to your father."

James' eyes brightened and he hugged his mother.

"So, what are you going to do once you get back to school?"

"Wreak havoc and mayhem with the boys," James replied, grinning. 

"You remind me of my teenage love. His name was Jamison Moore. We called him James." James knitted his eyebrows. "Yes, that's who you're named after. Don't tell your father that. He thinks James Henry is after the great kings of England. He always tells me that Jessie should have been named Elizabeth." She chuckled. "Anyway, he was as much a prankster as I hear you are."

James smiled. 

"Mum, since today is my last day here, let's spend it together – just me and you. We've never really had any bonding time before."

James and Rhien spent the rest of that day together. They took a long walk around the estate, noticing the trees starting to turn colors, and they chatted quite a bit. Then they attempted to make dinner, but it didn't quite work, so the house-elves ending up making a huge four-course meal.

James knew that if he had his mother under his thumb, she would be more likely to help him with his father. He also had Jessica to help him. It was going quite well, and he certainly hoped that things would be continuing to flow in that direction.

* * *

Mrs. Rosa Pettigrew looked at her son with shining eyes.

"My little Petey is all grown up and going off to his seventh year. What do you plan to do after graduation?"

Peter shrugged.

"That's okay, son," Mr. Nigel Pettigrew said. "You can stay here and help me out with the family business."

"Sounds good to me," Peter replied, watching Mrs. Trimble, the hired help, pack his trunk.

"Now, Nigel," Rosa said. "I doubt that our Peter would want to be cleaning toilets the rest of his days."

"I don't clean toilets, Rosa," Nigel explained. "I plumb – there's a difference. Wizards don't understand plumbing and septic systems, they need me to help them out."

"I'll never understand, but as long as you keep the hot water coming, I'm happy."

Nigel pulled Rosa into his arms and she squealed in surprise.

"I'll keep the hot water coming, I will," he growled. Rosa giggled.

"Oh stop it, Nig."

"You guys are gross!" Peter said. "Mrs. Trimble, make them stop!" The woman smiled.

"Oh, Peter," she said in her thick, Haitian accent. "When two people are in love, it's natural to – "

"Stop it, you're making me ill!" Peter exclaimed, covering his ears. The three adults smiled. 

"Peter, my love, you crack me up. You're a good boy. We know you can make anything of yourself. We believe in you – you'll move mountains, change the world even."

Peter smiled. His parents boosted his self-confidence, even though his knew he wasn't very smart or witty. It made him feel good. And maybe he could change the world in some way.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, **sorry** that it took so long to get this one out. I have been **so** busy that I hardly have time to think! I didn't mean to keep this chapter for so long! It's been in my notebook forever, and then I finally got time to get it into the computer. Believe me, you have no idea how happy **I** am!_

_Mr. Vincent Parker was going to be Ludo Bagman, but if it was Ludo Bagman, I'd be going out of canon, because Bagman's nose wasn't broken until_ after _James and Lily were killed and Voldemort had his downfall, I'm pretty sure. It's in_ Goblet of Fire _in the chapter 'The Penseive. Who knows, maybe it wasn't; but I give two thumbs up to those who guessed Ludo Bagman, because you were right, but I went against my instincts. I'm sure it could have still been Bagman, but I didn't want to risk it. : )_

_I want to give a **HUGE THANK YOU** to all of you who have waited patiently. I truly hope things will settle down a bit and I can have some time to myself more so I can get writing done. If you think you're going through a withdrawal (and I know some of you are because you've told me) think about how I feel! _

_Anyway, onto the Thank-you's _

_* * *_

**Mrs. Moony**

**Oliverwoodschic**

**PracticalPrincess**

**Raven**

**Artistic Muse**

**Calypzo** – Great job for guessing Bagman!

**VeelaStar** – I'm on your  favorites list? I'm honored! If I get the chance, I would love to read your story. You like Third Eye Blind? Me too! And I liked your long review, even though it was about your life's history. It made me laugh!

**Jess the Great**

**Emily Woodmark**

**Majestyic**

**DancinEvy**

**Marzoog** – Minnesotan in London. How fun! A Channeling Locket is something I made up for Even Angels Fall. Basically, it is a locket that will show you anyone you desire to see in the picture area and you will be able to telepathically talk to them. One of my more brilliant ideas, if I do say so myself! And this chapter would have been out sooner, but I've been busy, as I said. *shakes head* I know what soon means, and it's in my vocabulary, but sometimes I'm not able to use it! Please forgive me!

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – I liked your joke! It made me giggle!

**Sunny**

**KirjavaLyra**

**Caroline**

**Morrigan**

**Lexie**

**TaylorWtich02**

**STaRgIrLeLLiE – **Cheese Doritos and chocolate? Ewwww! If I have time (eventually I will) I'd love to read your stories. I really mean it when I say it, but sometimes I just don't get around to it. So don't be offended!

**Pumpkin Juice**

**Kristatwen**

**Agent Idiot** – I hope I didn't embarrass you by dedicating this chapter to you, but you did make me think about what the family life of Peter and Remus were like. I know it's not into so much depth, but I wanted to do it. There will probably be more later. Thank you for placing me on your favorites list. *bows* I'm so honored!! I'm glad you like Sirius' character. I wanted to do something different with him, because he's always the same in fanfiction. I like having Sirius, Peter, and Remus not James and Lily tagalongs too. This way, they've got a part too. Lily is a bit bland, but that's how I'm liking it right now. She'll get more exciting once she starts hanging around the Marauders. She's mostly bland because she's had a bland life. The Boys are going to spice it up a bit for her. I don't think I'll make her bitchy – you have been spoiled by that, but she'll be exciting. Jessica is going to be bitchier. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Jessie knew how Lily felt in a way and wanted to be nice to her. Petunia Lucille. If you still need to borrow it, be my guest. The other character's full names would be (according to my Falling universe) James Alan Potter, Lily Mariah Evans, Sirius Kent Black, Remus Jonan Lupin, Peter Gavin Pettigrew. In the Illicit Love universe, I've picked different names for a few characters: James Henry Potter and Sean Sirius Black. Well, you can have a meal coupon, and I better get going before this message is any longer! Thanks!

**Britz** – I reviewed your story, did you see? If not, I wanted it to be a surprise, that's why I didn't comment on it. You liked Jessica and Sirius snogging? I liked it too! Urgh! The Marauder's eating habits are gross, aren't they? You're my bestest fan? *blushes* I'm happy!

**FrOlIcKiNgLaDy** – I'm on your fave story list too? *sobs* Thank you!  Actually, I wrote this story by just sitting down and writing it on paper or on computer. That's the way it works for me. Usually I do have an outline of events that are going to happen, but I don't usually follow the outline. So, believe me, when you guys want to know what happens next, I want to know as much as you do!

**Sineadluv** – I did think you abandoned me! I'm glad you're back though. Stupid parents!

**Eleana23**

**Pilikika** – You go to my profile straightaway? I'm sorry to have disappointed you for the last few weeks! You speak French? How unfair! How did I do with my little French excerpt with Remus and Pierre? I tried!

**UnforgivenChild**

**Iluvoliverwood** – You're behind the times? I am too! I don't even want to think about what Thorn & Buck has been discussing without me there. It makes me seasick! : )

**Ooh**

* * *

THANK YOU ALL!!!!

* * *

Now, what can I give away this time? I'm running out of ideas! 

All reviewers will receive an authentic disco-dancing outfit and a Time Turner, so you can go back to the days of the MWPP/L era and disco-dance with the Marauders and Lily. Anyone who wants to be Sirius' Groupie, sign up in the lobby, er...in your review!

Happy reading!

~Lavender


	11. Back to School

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. It's been finished for a while, but I haven't had time to transfer it from paper to hard-drive and then post it. Thank you so much for waiting patiently.

**Disclaimer:** You know the usual drill, I own nothing save for the plotline and characters you don't know.

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Back to School**

Lily kissed her mother, father, and sister goodbye before walking head-on to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She slipped right through, sliding sideways, and stepped out onto platform nine and three-quarters.  Her heart rate increased immediately knowing and feeling the magic all around her, so strong, she could smell it. It was wonderful.

"Lily!" A voice called. She turned and was attacked by Alisa Leone and Louisa Jamison, her dorm mates for the last six years. She smiled happily at them.

"'Morning Alisa, Louisa, isn't this exciting?"

Alisa scowled. "Going back to school, exciting? Never."

"Only she would say something like that," Louisa commented.

"Of course she would, she's Head Girl."

Lily giggled, hugging her friends.

"So, how're James and the rest of the boys?" Louisa asked. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh, not much. I visited the Bahamas and hung out in Diagon Alley. James and I had a lot of fun."

"I'm sure you did, you lucky hag. You of all people shouldn't be liking him," Alisa said, shaking her head.

"I don't like him because he's got money and he's handsome," Lily informed. "I like who he is."

"So the fact that he's loaded and totally sexy hasn't even the teeniest bit to do with it?" Louisa pressed. 

Lily chuckled and blushed. "Well, maybe just a little. I've got to go find them. I'll come back and see you two later."

Lily pushed her cart down the train corridor, waving goodbye to her friends. She then entered the compartment that her boyfriend and friends were in. Remus and Sirius were playing wizard chess and James was reading a book about Quidditch.

"The Head Girl has entered the compartment," she stated. The three boys looked up.

"Lils!" James cried, jumping up and embracing her. 

"Good morning, Lily," Remus said politely. "Checkmate."

Sirius scowled as he watched Remus' queen take his own king, then grinned handsomely at Lily. 

"Lily-bear!" he exclaimed. He too jumped up and embraced Lily, who was still entangled with James. "Group hug! Remus, get in here!"

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly but hugged the group anyway. 

"We're all together again," Sirius said, pretending to cry. "If only Peter was here."

"You're a strange man, Sirius," Lily said, pushing James, Remus, and Sirius off of her. "Now, who wants to help me stow my trunk?"

"We'll do it; you just relax – we'll need your level head later on, I don't doubt it," Remus said. 

"You guys are too good to me."

"You're too good to us. We like it," Sirius replied.

"Good, because if you didn't, I'd start being a bitch, then you'd be sorry."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily's neck. "Lily-bear," he said, "I think I'm in love – with her." Sirius had been looking out the window into the corridor. Lily turned to see what he was watching.

There was a young woman out in the corridor who was wearing tight leather trousers. Her blonde hair flowed to the middle of her back and she was approximately the same height as Lily. She was reading the Train Rules posted on the wall.

"Look at that arse," Sirius said, letting go of Lily. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Very nice," James said. Lily smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! What?"

"That's Nicole Shaker," Lily said quietly. 

"Oh, _right_, Nicole Shaker," Remus said. "Who is she and why don't we know her?"

"She's Joseph Levine's half-sister. She graduated last year from Aboriginal Alliance of Magical Arts Training. She's teaching the art workshop every Thursday – like it said on the paper that was in the Hogwarts letter." The three looked clueless. "Oh, come on guys! You didn't even look at the schedule for workshops so you can know what you want to do in life?"

"I know perfectly well what I want to do," Remus said. "That's the only workshop I looked at. I didn't read the others."

"I don't even think I got a letter," Sirius said. "I think McGonagall isn't sending them trying to discourage me from going to Hogwarts. But I'm not stupid. I know that the train leaves from platform nine and three-quarters on September the first at eleven o'clock a.m. I swear, every time she sees me the new year, she looks so disappointed."

"Oh rubbish," Lily said. "Professor McGonagall would never do that. Maybe your owls get lost or your house in unplottable or maybe you forget to open it all the time."

"Well, maybe it's the fact that most my mail comes to me as Sean Delaney."

"Sean Delaney?" Lily asked.

"Sean's my first name, Sirius is my middle name. I liked Sirius better. Or at least my mum did, she's been calling my Sirius for as long as I can remember except for when she's upset with me. And Delaney's my mother's maiden name."

"Well, where did Black come from?"

"Black was my grandmother's maiden name. I don't know how it came to be mine. I should have taken Delaney or Delacruz." He shrugged. "Yeah, usually I don't answer owls with 'Sean Delaney' on them."

"Maybe that's why you haven't gotten your letters, you moron!"

The four laughed then started a game of exploding snap. After a several hours, tey arrived at the large Scottish castle that housed the many students. To both Lily and James, Hogwarts was more than school, it was Home.

The Welcoming Feast was spent eating delicious foods and chatting with friends. Peter had met the four at the table and they all sat together. Dumbledore announced James and Lily as Head Boy and Girl and there was a tumult of applause and whoops. Both Lily and James beamed around the hall at their peers.

The students left the hall, the prefects leading them to their dormitories. James and Lily met in the common room and kissed each other goodnight before climbing up the separate staircases to their dorms. Being Head Boy and Girl, they were privileged to have their own rooms, but as it was the first night back at school, they were asked to stay in Gryffindor Tower in case anyone needed the head prefects for any reason.

Both Lily and James stayed up late chatting with their friends in their own dorms. They discussed what the year would be like. It was all very exciting and they couldn't wait to start up again.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the five tiredly ate their eggs. They picked up their timetables and headed for their first class.

"I feel like a wrung sponge," Peter commented once lunchtime came. He plopped down and started piling mashed potatoes on his plate. "Thank Merlin I haven't forgotten how to eat."

"I aced all my memory pretests and tests," Sirius said. "Except for when McGonagall made me change that rabbit into a tulip. It wiggled its stamen. Not good at all."

"Thank my lucky stars that I remembered all the...er...stars in the constellations."

"Uh, James, we didn't have Astronomy," Remus informed.

"I know, I just felt like I should add something in." He started stuffing his mouth full of chicken and ham pie.  "Lily, don't you have next hour off?"

Lily nodded, sipping strawberry tea. "I think I'm going to the library."

"For your hour and a half off on the first day?" Peter asked.

Lily shrugged. "I happen to like the library. I'm not an obsessed studier; I just love it in there."

"Well, I have the hour off too," James said. "I can go to the library with you."

"That would be lovely."

"Yeah, 'cause we all know what's going to happen in there," Remus said, nudging James's shoulder.

"Hush," Lily said, blushing slightly. "It's school hours and I'd rather not publicly display my affection to Madam Pince."

Sirius shuddered. "Gross!"

Soon the bell rang and the three boys were off to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. James and Lily were nearly the only people left in the hall. James stood slightly and leaned across the table to kiss his girlfriend. He pulled away, looked her in the eyes and then kissed her again. He sat back down and smiled softly.

"That was unexpected," Lily said, smiling back.

"I just felt like being sly today," James replied. "So, you want to head to the library?"

Lily nodded. The two got up and walked to the library with their arms around each other's waists.

They entered the large room and went their separate ways to pick out books. Lily sat down at a table and started reading a science fiction book that came out of the Muggle Literature Section. James came from a quiet corner, holding a large leather-bound book.

"That's not from the Restricted Section is it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm Head Boy – it's legal," he replied with a shrug. "I need this. Contains vital information, it does." He said nothing more, but flipped though the pages, writing things down on a piece of parchment as he went. After a while, Lily started getting suspicious.

"What is it you're doing?" she asked, trying to see what he was doing.

"Nothing really," he said, shifting the book and parchment so that Lily couldn't see their contents. She knitted her eyebrows.

"Come on," she said. "Tell me what that is!" She got up and walked around the table to James's side. He closed the book with the parchment inside it. Lily tried tickling him to get out the secret, but James ended up attacking her, tickling her in all places. She shrieked and giggled like mad. James growled incoherent things at her, something about secretive. 

Madam Pince glared evilly in their direction. Her vulture-like eyes were showing disapproval and anger. Lily looked around, a few other students who had off hours were staring at them too.

"Er...sorry," Lily said, her cheeks a deep crimson. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, everyone turned back to their work. Lily and James grinned at each other then kissed before Lily returned to her chair. James smiled at her affectionately before opening his book again, figuring Lily had forgotten about her curiosity.

But unbeknownst to James, Lily filed away the curiosity in the back of her brain. She would find out what was going on, no matter what it took. Was it right for him to keep secrets from her? she wondered. Well, she'd find out.

* * *

Lily was sipping a mug of hot chocolate in her room, trying to do her Transfiguration essay, but the warm night kept her distracted. She set her mug and book down and stretched. She looked out the window at the glowing silver orb of the full moon. She wondered what James and the rest of the guys were doing. She checked her watch, it was near one in the morning on a Saturday night. As it wasn't too late, she decided to visit her guy friends. She pulled on a dressing gown and some slippers and walked down short cut that took her to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She whispered the password and stepped into the dark common room.

She reached the door to the seventh year boys' dormitory and knocked, but there was no answer. She entered the room, calling, "Wake up, guys. It's me." No answer again. She lit the torches with her wand then checked the beds. They were all empty.

_How strange_, she thought. Maybe they had gone to play a prank. It was only a few weeks into the school year and they had been talking about it for quite a while. Well, they had been planning something at least, that much she knew.

She sat on James's bed, thinking that they would return soon. She lied back upon the pillows and quickly fell into a slumber.

"Classic, that was."

"Did you see the look on Barton's face? What was he doing out so late last night anyway?"

"It was early this morning."

"Did you see how scared he was? Look, my arm just barely stopped bleeding. Did you see how hard Remus bit me?"

"That was great – just gr – "

The noise stopped and the sleeping redhead stirred in the bed that was not her own.

"Lily?" James asked. She opened her eyes then looked positively horrified.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I just came in here to see what you were up to last night and I must have fallen asleep."

James smiled at her. Her eyes widened when she realized all three boys (where was Remus?) were in their underwear. James's smile turned into an embarrassed one and he pulled a pair of trousers over his Quidditch-patterned pants. Peter and Sirius followed suit.

"That's okay. I know you missed me so much that you had to be in my bed," James said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Where were you anyway?" she asked, stretching and moving over so to let James in the bed with her.

"Just out and about, then we all slept in my room."

"I should have gone there. I just imagined that you'd be in here with all the beds." She shrugged, then yawned. "I would have slept better if you were in the bed with me."

He grinned and kissed her lips.

"Urgh. Get a room," Sirius said. 

"I have one," James said. "All my own to do whatever I want to do in it – until McGonagall walks in."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

"That's what wards are for," Sirius said. "So you don't get interrupted."

"Stop making everything sound so dirty," Lily said. "We weren't talking about – er – _that_ to begin with."

"Maybe you weren't," Peter said, "but I've known these guys for over six years, I know they mean sex."

Lily suppressed a smile, thinking a teenage boy was a teenage boy wizard or not. "Well, then," she said. "Maybe I should just leave you guys to your dirty minds. Where's Remus, by the way?"

A look passed between the three boys that made Lily think they were suspicious of something. The same kind of suspicious energy emanated from James a few weeks ago when they were in the library. 

"He's not feeling well," Sirius said. "He got sick after dinner, so we took him to the hospital wing; that's why we all stayed in James's room."

"I hope he's okay. He can't get rid of his nasty illnesses. His whole family is like that too, eh?"

Their eyebrows knitted, and James answered, "His mum and his brother often get sick too."

"I didn't know he had a brother."

"And a sister," Peter said. "But she's married."

"Hmm...I wouldn't have thought.... Anyway, I'm going to my room. If anyone needs me, I'll be there."

"The life of being a Head Girl," Sirius said, shaking his head mockingly. "You help so many people with their problems." He grinned. "If you twisted that in the right way, that could have sounded dirty."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You and your dirt minds. I'm getting out of this filth."

Lily kissed James's cheek before leaving the room and going to her own personal one.

"You gave us quite a scare, Miss Evans."

Lily jumped and turned to see Professor McGonagall sitting in a high backed chair by the fireplace.

"I- I'm sorry, Professor. I fell asleep where I shouldn't have and slept all night."

"Quite all right, m'dear," the woman said. "Please, sit down, there's something I need to tell you."

Lily sat in the other armchair and looked quizzically at her Head of House. She tried to smile but there was an aura of unusual negativity around the older woman.

"Dear, you see," she seemed to be struggling for the words. "Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father's been involved in an accident – er – attack at his place of work. I'm – I" – Lily could see the tears in McGonagall's eyes – "I'm afraid he didn't make it."

* * *

_A/N: So sad, I know. I didn't know that was coming. Wow._

_Thank you again for waiting patiently. It seems that reviews have reached an all time low. But, hey, that's okay; at least I know that there are people still out there reading my stuff! Makes me feel loved. I know how it is to be in the school year again and the winter here and everything slows down so much that it seems like you've got a ton to do. Yeah..._

_Anyhoo, thanks to all those who have reviewed since I last posted! I hope I can get the next chapter posted sooner. What I'm really hoping is to get **Falling into Grace** posted. If anyone knows any way I can get rid of writer's block, would you be kind enough to inform me? Even if it's a superstitious incantation or spell! I need everything you've got! *grins*_

****THANK-YOUS****

**Agent Idiot** – LOL! Your reviews are funny! You've been to Thorn & Buck? Great place, that it. I love it, but I haven't had much time to be over there lately. I was named Sirius's Disco Dancin' Groupie. We wear Union Jack bikinis and try to create cunning plans to get Sirius and Remus naked in a hot tub. : D  I'm glad you liked Pierre. I hope there will be more from him. Maybe someday I'll have to write a little cookie about him and Hannah. Yes, the foreshadowing applies with Peter. You like Doritos in chocolate too? Maybe I should try it sometime... It seems that everyone likes it anyway, I might as well just on the Bandwagon. Then again... I'm writing this story, which is not only jumping off the bandwagon, but attempting suicide in the world of fanfiction. But hey, readers seem to love the dangerous side... I like it too. All my stories contain the proverbial jumping off and suicide.

**Ma'hi** – Yes, usually writer's portray the Potter family as sweet and loving. Not my Illicit Love Universe Potters. They're mean and nasty and the only thing that makes them different from the Slytherins is that they're Gryffindors and they don't really have evil in their intentions. You want to be a Sirius groupie? Yay! I'm not alone! It's quite fun wearing the disco-dancin' outfit, trying to get Sirius to dance with you. *grins*

**Marzoog** – You want to dance with Sirius? Jump right in and start groovin'! Nice singing, by the way. : )  I'm glad you liked Pierre. Was there that much to like about him? He was always the dreamer of the family. Always had his head in the clouds. *shakes head* Are you in high school? Sorry about my asking, you just mentioned something about high school, so I thought I'd ask.

**Zetta** – You reviewed! Wow, you never review. Strange for a stalker not to, really. But I know you're unique! Thanks!

**Jess the Great**

**Emily Woodmark**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – Great joke! LOL! 

**Iluvoliverwood** – I looked around at Thorn and Buck the other day. Man, oh man have I missed a lot. I couldn't think of anything to say to leave a message, so I didn't. I hope to get back there soon, though. I better hurry!

**Pilikika** – Me, taking French? I wish! I got stuck with Spanish. That's not a bad thing – I _love_ Spanish; but I really wish I could speak French. It's not fair! If you think I did a decent job speaking the little French that I knew that was probably totally wrong, thanks! I can catch phrases and such, but as for speaking, not me. I've just been prone to interpreting languages since I was young. I've got the gift. *grins* Er...probably not, but I can pretend that I'm something greater than a fanfiction writer, can't I? Let's see, James was _not_ a Seeker. JKR said that he was a Chaser, but the movie got all twisted. Grr... And you got your romance – just for you!

**Mariana Maiz**

**Majestyic**

**Ruby** – Like I said in my author's note, I've got the worst case of writer's block ever on Falling into Grace. If you have someway you can help, let me know!!!

**Zebragurl** – Er...I meant "jaws" and I don't know how it came out as "draws". It must have been one of those late-night writing adventures. That happens to me a lot.

**Topaz Lily** – Thanks for the pics of Sirius. He's not a bad looking guy. I just thought that Sirius was supposed to be dead sexy. Look at me, I've run away with false ideas again. Silly me.

**Punkkittin01**

* * *

Well, sadly, that's all the thank-yous for this time. I'm lucky I got any at all. Have I gone to an all time low in my story or is everyone just busy? Oh well, no worries....

Let's see...for all those who review, you will receive all my homework for the rest of the year. Just kidding! I don't think you'd want me to burden you like that. But, if you think about it, I'd be able to get a lot more writing done. Hmm...

All reviewers will receive a tour of the legendary Hogwarts castle.

Me: "We are now in Scotland. Here is where the Hogwarts castle stands."

You: "Umm... I don't see anything."

Me: "Of course you do. There's the castle, there's Gryffindor tower, and look, there's the Quidditch pitch."

You: *squints, trying to find all the things that she's pointing to* "Uhh...No..."

Me: "Oooh look! A special treat, there's James and Sirius riding around on their broomsticks. Wave to them!" *waves*

You: *looks around again* *decides that Lavender's gone loony* *doesn't want to admit it* *waves to the imaginary people*

Me: "See, isn't this nice?"

You: *Nods, still waving*

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_Loves from Lavender_


	12. Secrets and Despair

**A/N:**I'm sorry, I seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth for a month or two, but I'm back and safe and I've got, let's see...two more chapters on the way as soon as I can get them typed up. Truly sorry...bear with me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Harry Potter world. All I own is the plotline, which is probably something that was unconsciously taken (Romeo and Juliet, anyone?). If you sue, all you'll get is a notebook full of my writings and a computer chair (that's not very comfy). Don't do it.

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Secrets and Despair**

Lily felt the tears well in her eyes now. _Daddy's gone?_ she thought, almost not believing.

"He's – He's dead?"

McGonagall simply nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry dear, so sorry." She moved to pat Lily on the shoulder.

"What – what happened?"

"You might have known that your father worked for Tribal Benefit Corporation which is owned by Charles Damian Potter. He has been having trouble with the Dark Side because he is powerful, yet employs Muggles. The Dark Lord came in with his minions and killed all the Muggles they could. That's as much as we know, and for all we know about Mr. Potter, it may not be true."

"So, he's – he's gone?"

McGonagall nodded again.

Just like that, he was gone. In a flash of light.

"Would you like me to call upon your friends? Young Mr. Potter perhaps?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm sure he'll know about it soon. I've got to owl my mum. She hasn't contacted me, has she?"

"No, dear. Professor Dumbledore received the owl from the company to tell you."

"Does my mum know?"

"I assume she does. I'll leave you. If you need me, you know where my office is."

Lily nodded and stared at the fire as the professor left. After a few minutes a knock came at the door. Still staring at the fire, she called, "Come in."

"Lily," James said softly. "My dad just sent me an owl." Lily didn't look at James, but stared at the fire. James sat down in the opposite chair. "Are you okay?" She shrugged, then as if confused, she shook her head and started sobbing.

"I don't know how to feel," she said. "Sad, I'd suppose, but I'm not. I mean, I am, but – "

"Shock; yes, I know. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, James," Lily said. She had stopped crying but her breathing was ragged. "I –" She started sobbing again. James opened his arms and Lily moved herself into them.

"If anything it's my father's fault. Just adds to the list of ways he's pissed me off. This..." he shook his head. There was malice in his voice. "This has gone too far."

"You think this is purposeful? You think he did it on purpose?"

"Sure of it. I've never heard of him being attacked. There have been threats, yes, but nothing he couldn't pay his way out of. Definitely planned." Lily looked at him. "Stooping so low as to take out my girlfriend's family members. Really low, that is." Lily buried her face in his neck. 

"I don't know," he said. "Sometimes I wonder why he's my father. May be I'm meant to turn out like him – killing innocent civilians because I'm hacked off. I –"

He stopped, confused remotely about the soft suction on his neck. He wasn't confused so much about the brush of Lily's lips against his neck, but more as to _why_ she was doing it.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned his into the kisses. Lily pulled away and looked at her boyfriend, her cheeks flushed with heat and the previous tears.

"You will never end up like your father," she said. "I know you, you _never_ will." She leaned down and kissed James passionately. He kissed her back, his hands moving upon her body.

"Wait," James said breathlessly, pulling from the mind-numbing suction. Lily's lips were redder and fuller than usual and it was all that he could do to not kiss her again. "I want you to know that whatever happens between our families and our friends and the outside world, I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned forward again and pressed her lips against his. His lips moved to her neck and his hand moved to her thigh.

* * *

James opened his eyes slowly and squeezed the warm weight of Lily lying in his arms. She shifted slightly and exhaled loudly. He smiled. She mumbled something incoherent, then turned over, flipping her auburn hair onto his chest, tickling his neck. He brushed it off himself, then pushed the silky strands away from her face. Her skin was perfectly pale once more.

He knew that what they had done was not any way to solve problems and it would probably come back and bite then in the arse (hopefully not literally, James thought in horror). It had been a temporary emotional release, but James knew it wasn't any good.

Wait, it was good – great. But the emotional release wouldn't make any difference.

He leaned forward and kissed Lily's forehead. A small smile played at her lips, but it seemed she was oblivious to his action.

He thought about what Lily said earlier, how he'd never end up like his father. He really pondered. Already he was the spitting image of Charles Damian minus the salt-and-pepper hair and the wrinkles. His temper was short, just like his father's. That was a start, wasn't it? He knew thinking about what made him like his father wasn't the way to be thinking, but about how they were different. He wondered it maybe his father was right, he wasn't necessarily better than Lily, but there were some things that Charles Damian had a point about.

No, that train of thought wasn't right. He was certainly not any better than Lily. Having fame and fortune wasn't a basis for anything.

James's thought plagued his mind, both good and bad, until he couldn't stand the confusion anymore. He looked around the room then slowly untangled himself from the sleeping redhead. She still lied there, dreaming peacefully. He pulled on his clothing and slipped quietly out of the Head Girl's room.

It was now an hour past lunchtime and he was starving, not having eaten breakfast rather. So he went to the kitchens to get some food. The house-elves were more than happy to serve him and he ate quite a few sandwiches along with a good-sized bowl of chocolate-and-vanilla-swirled pudding. After a cup of refreshing mint tea, he got a plate full of food to take back to Lily. He then traveled back up the Lily's rooms and knocked. There was no answer so he let himself in. The sound of running water reached his ears and told him that she was showering. He knocked on the door to the bathing room and opened the door, calling to Lily that he there. She let him know to make himself comfortable.

As he was closing the door, he caught a glimpse of Lily in the mirror that ran along the wall of the bathing room. He smiled, thinking she looked really adorable with a lather of shampoo in her hair. Secretly he hoped that one day he'd be the one lathering it through her soft auburn hair.

After a few minutes, Lily came out wearing a pair of black trousers and a red turtleneck sweater, her hair was twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck and looked nearly black because it was wet. She smiled nervously at him. He tried to smile back. "I brought you some breakfast – er – lunch."

"You regret it." It wasn't a question. "That's why you left." James knitted his eyebrows.

"No!" he said hurriedly. "Not at all!"

"You don't have to lie to me, James. I'm a big girl – I can handle it. Maybe it was a mistake. I don't know. I – "

"Lily, I don't regret it," he said, looking into her eyes. They were shining with tears. She was going through an extremely emotional period right now. Adding rejection into her problems was not a good idea. And from having an older sister, he knew that physical/sexual rejection was the worst kind. "The only thing I think was wrong was the circumstances."

Lily looked slightly relieved. "What circumstances?" she asked carefully.

"You were on an emotional roller coaster. That wasn't how I would have had the first time."

Lily nodded. "Understandable."

"I mean, I wish more than anything that it was planned and more romantic."

"That's right, you like things organized and premeditated."

"You make it sound like murder," James said. Lily giggled, her nerves cast aside. She grabbed the plate of eggs off of the tray James brought up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. I heard your stomach growl while you were sleeping, so I got up and went to the kitchens," he half-lied.

James watched as Lily ate her breakfast. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit defensive again.

"Have I ever told you how stunningly beautiful you are?"

"Well, no, I don't believe so. Stop being so sappy or I'll lose my breakfast." She grinned and he grinned back, getting up and leaning over to kiss Lily.

"Mm..." she moaned. "Maybe I'll just leave the heaving out of this as long as you keep this up."

After a few minutes of snogging, James moved his lips to Lily's neck and mumbled in between, "Is this premeditated enough?" She smacked his shoulder and he chuckled, hugging her tightly. "Just kidding...don't get so testy." He paused and arched an eyebrow playfully. "You have to admit it was fun though."

Lily smiled. "Of course it was. We'll have to do it again sometime." She winked. James growled in agreement. 

"So, how are you feeling today?" James asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Grieve-stricken. I still need to owl my mum. She's probably panicked because she can't reach me." She paused. "I just don't know."

"Lils, you do what you need to do and I'll be here to support you, as will Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

Lily nodded. "I'm okay. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Sock, right?"

"No, I don't think so. It's just that he doesn't _feel_ dead, you know?"

"Of course he doesn't, that's natural."

"No really, I mean, my sixth sense tells me he's not gone. It's screaming that there's more to the story. What id the Muggles were mistaken because they don't know any better? I mean, he could have had his body replaced."

"Lily, you've seriously gone mad. I don't think –"

"James, you're one for adventure – isn't it the least bit possible?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said slowly.

"And what if your father's in on it –"

"Don't doubt it," James interjected.

"And it's this whole deal to rip my family apart so that I'll leave school to be with my family and then I'll never be a fully trained witch and then –"

"Whoa! It's time for you to go back to bed. You've tired yourself out."

"No I haven't!" Lily protested.

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically. "Lily-bear, we're going to bed right now and we're going to sleep."

"Are you referring to me in the plural or are you talking about both of us? And it's still light outside. Only four-thirty!"

"You need it."

"Please..."

"Lily, I'm not joking."

"I'm not laughing."

"This is all crazy and you're going loony."

"I haven't," she said forcefully. "I'm going to owl my mum."

She got up and exited the room. James sat dumbly, staring at the fire. He shook his head then decided to shower before going to his afternoon Quidditch meeting with the team, then his dinner meeting with Mr. Berry and Vincent Parker, the team captain. So far, everything had been going well at practices, save when Kayleigh Branford started having contractions on a broomstick.

Deciding not to bother to walk all the way back to his room, he helped himself to the fluffy red towels in the cupboard in Lily's bathing room and showered in there. It seemed strange, but he figured she wouldn't mind.

When he came out of the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed, Lily was sitting on her bad, staring sourly at the blank wall. She turned her gaze on him and instantly he cowered. He thought of that saying "If looks could kill..." and knew that he'd be dead thrice-over.

"What, do you live here now?" Lily asked.

"I – uh – didn't think you would mind."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so grouchy. I sent an owl to my mum. It's just nerves, that's all."

"I understand. Especially when's I'm the root of all this." Lily sighed heavily. 

"It's not your fault," she said. "I don't know, maybe things just aren't meant to be going my way. Maybe my dad is dead."

"I was thinking about what you said and I was wondering if you had a point."

"James I didn't –"

"No, what if you do have a point?" I mean, you would know better than me if he was alive or not."

"Really, James, it's okay. You're not making much sense, but I know you're trying to help."

"I know I'm not making any sense. I'm just tired from running around all night."

"_Running around all night_?" Lily repeated. "What were you doing out all night? I thought you were in your room with Sirius and Peter."

James was caught completely off guard.

How the _hell_ was he going to explain this one?

* * *

_A/N: Lordy, I am truly very sorry for those who had to wait! I've been SO busy! But, don't worry, as soon as I can get chapter thirteen typed up, I'll have that out. And I've got a lot of chapter fourteen too. And the holidays are coming up! I'm so excited! The I get three weeks off to write, write, write._

_Recently, I've been caught up in school work (damn stupid near-ending semester!) and writing a play (romantic comedy, wonderful, isn't it?), and writing my own original story that was supposed to be a short story but has twenty pages (front and back) so far. Definitely not short. Speaking of pages, this story has 86 pages now!_

_Well, I just felt like being informative. Sorry to bore you with the details of my_ very exciting _life._

_Well, on to thank-yous. I want everyone to know that I am so thankful that you have waited either patiently or impatiently – at least you waited! THANKS!_

* * *

**BoOkZwOrM..**

**Martini Addict** – Of course I remember you! I'm glad you remember me. I missed you. I hope you enjoy your tour of Hogwarts. : ) 

**Disturbing the Peace** – I will try to update more frequently. After the holidays, I'll be a bit busier with finals, but then It'll be slow again so I will be able to keep everyone happy. You've read Falling into Grace? I'm glad. I hope you liked it. I have been working on a few other stories lately, so if you want to know about them, let me know. You can email me or I'll email you. Thanks for taking interest!

**Agent Idiot** – You'd like a Pierre and Hannah cookie? They wouldn't hitchhike, but they would be Flooing. But hitchhiking sounds interesting...

**Marzoog** – I want to be in England too... *frowns* It's not fair.

**Jess the Great**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess – **Great joke, but my favorite one is the fish one! Dam.

**Quinn**

**Zetta** – Hi there, my luv! See, I'm back. The eagle that took me back from off the edge of the earth flew a little slow, but here I am!

**Kristatwen**

**Selenay**

**Demonstar**

**The Lady Lillian** – You reviewed last time and your name wasn't on the list? My _deepest_ apologies! I must have not written it down when I skimmed through. I'm so sorry! Forgive me! *sobs*

**Punkkittin01**

**Pilikika** – That's a good idea for Falling into Grace, but Lily was already kidnapped in the first part, Free Falling. I know what's going to happen. *shudders with excitement* but I just don't know what to do to get there right now. Grr...

**UnforgivenChild** –  Thanks for saying I'm an awesome author. I hope that someday (when I grow up *grin*) I can be a great author. 

**PracticalPrincess**

**Iluvoliverwood** – Hey Girl! I know I need to get over to FAP. I've been there twice in like, forever. What is a POLA/SHALLOW? Obviously me, but I don't know... Maybe I' should go check it out.

**Britz** – Where are you? I've missed you!!!! Come back!!!

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

_Okay, let's see. This time all reviewers will receive a lovely wand made out of your choice of wood. That way you can zap James to oblivion for being such a prat to Lily. That's what I'd do. Hmm...Maybe Lily should do that._

_Not that great of a souvenir, but hey, I do what I can. _

_Happy reading!_

_~ **Luvs from Lavender**_


	13. Explained

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting patiently. This has been the shortest posting time in a while, I should think. And I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Only few characters and inventions and places. Sad, isn't it?

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Explained**

James felt slight panic. Lily was literally red with rage, her eyes wide and livid, her mouth shrewdly twisted.

"I – I was –"

"Bullshit, James! I've been ignoring your secrecy lately, but when you start lying to me – that's when it's going to piss me off!"

"I –"

"James Potter, I slept with you, thinking it was the right thing to do, but now you go off, sneaking around, losing my trust, _lying_ to me. Do you care to explain to me?"

James looked at his watch. "Lily, I've got to go to my meeting. I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Don't you dare talk to me until you can be completely honest – and a week until then.."

"Lily, you're being – "

"A bitch?"

" – completely ridiculous," James said. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Go." That single word was a fang driven under his skin, seeping poison into his blood.

He looked at her, cheeks flushed, eyes red from tears. She was going to snap, but he wanted to help her. He wanted to leave beforehand. That wasn't the way to go about it, and she'd be even more hacked off, but she needed the time alone. He turned and pulled a pouch of Floo Powder from his pocket. He threw a pinch into the flames then stepped into the giant emerald fire. With one last look at Lily, he called out his destination, the Berry Mansion where the meeting was being held.

* * *

James had downed four pints of mead at the Berry Mansion during dinner. Both meetings had gone well and Mrs. Berry made a wonderful meal. Vincent Parker asked about how James had been lately, and, not wanting to go into details, he said that being Quidditch captain and Head Boy had been tiring and because of his irritability, he had had an argument with Lily. Pricilla Berry dropped her fork. James pretended not to notice. Rumor had it that she was madly in love with James.

"What's wrong with Lily?" she asked curiously. James took a swig of his drink.

"My father killed her father or something like that and one argument led to another."

"Your father killed hers – what?" Vincent asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Pricilla looked like Christmas had come early. 

"But – but your father's a good man," Mr. Berry said.

"Good man, my arse," James muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" James shook his head. Mr. Berry continued. "He's very generous. I mean, if it wasn't for the donation he made we wouldn't have been able to get new sod on the field or new brooms or goal posts and robes. He's a good man, James. You're just being a rebellious teenager. Quite normal, really."

James knew that all the stuff purchased was millions of galleons. He frowned and felt the rage inside grow.

"You were bribed?" he said. "This whole time you didn't want me – my father bribed you to have me?"

"Bribed? Absolutely not, James," Mr. Berry said. "Pricilla told us as soon as she knew that we needed a new chaser that you were the one for the job. I went to see you several times, then decided that was she said was true. I employed you, then your father, even though he was long retired, gave us a hearty donation."

"I know my father –"

"As do I," Vincent said. "He is my friend. His last year on the team was my first and we've been in touch since then."

"James, why don't we go upstairs, eh?" Pricilla asked. "We could exchange wicked gossip. I've heard that –" James held up his hand to stop her.

"That's okay. I've got to get back to Hogwarts to work things out with Lily."

"If you want to tell me about it... I mean, I'm a woman and what better way to figure out women than with a woman..." She smiled prettily and James really wanted to resist, but he was too nice and the alcohol was taking effect on his brain, so he excused himself from the table, saying he'd be back for dessert. Vincent and Mr. Berry nodded. James noticed Mrs. Berry had a certain glint in her eyes. That glint, he knew, was not good.

"So," Pricilla said once they were in her room. "How come you're mad at Lily?"

"I'm not mad at her, she's mad at me," James said.

"Well, she must have done something to have hacked you off."

James shook his head. "Nope. All my doing, I know that."

"James, what you need is a woman who will keep her mouth shut and know her place in the relationship."

"What good would that do?" He looked at the blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty that was lying on her bed in a very suggestive pose. "If you don't have a girl with opinion, how could you love her? Arguments are what makes the relationship grow."

"Women don't need to be opinionated –"

"I disagree."

"I'm not saying –"

"What you're saying is that males should be chauvinistic pigs. That's wrong." Pricilla frowned. "Don't you think that you're equal, if not better than, men? I mean, women are smart, nurturing, giving. Look at us men, we burp, fart, and think with our penises. If I didn't love Lily and want to work things out with her so badly, I'd be shagging you right now like you want me to." Pricilla blushed and sat up. "Pricilla, you don't need to get anyone's respect by sleeping around. In fact, you're losing respect."

"I never thought –"

"Exactly. You're not opinionated enough for a woman of respect for most men. I think you're very beautiful and if you'd stop hiking up your skirt, you'd get a lot more boyfriends that don't insist on shagging you senseless all the time and using you."

"You're right," Pricilla said. She stood and kissed James on the cheek.

"Thanks for talking with me, I feel so much better."

"_You_ feel much better? You're the one who helped me. Thank you."

"I've got to go back to Hogwarts; I've got to figure this whole thing out with Lily." 

"Good luck."

James stopped at the door and looked back at Pricilla. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'll see you tomorrow." And he was gone. Flooing back to Hogwarts. He didn't know how to work it out with Lily, but his stomach turned in anticipation to make things work.

* * *

Friday night, nearly a week after Lily vowed not to talk to James, the two were standing in the library underneath the Invisibility Cloak. True to her word, Lily had not spoken to him, even when he apologized several times a day, saying he didn't want to be lying to her, but he couldn't tell her what he knew. So she had been happy and peppy all week to everyone else except for her boyfriend. 

Lily had barged into his room hours after dinner, not even knocking (_Like_ he _would do to me_, she thought), and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and pointed in the direction of where the library would be. James slipped under the cloak, but Lily kept her distance as she was walking, not touching him at all.

So there they were, Lily looking for books on séances while James looked for only he knew what. This trip was almost the same as the first one the two had been on when James realized he liked Lily. But it was a lot more silent. Lily was vowed to silence and James reminded himself that it was his fault because he was under a different kind of silence vow.

James pulled out a book on advanced magical arts and Lily grabbed his wrist to drag him to the table. She pulled the cloak off of them, sat down, grabbed the book from James's hands and started reading the table of contents. 

"Hey – aren't you going to share? That book could have been for the both of us." Lily pointed back to the shelf they had just come from. James sighed and went back to the shelf and picked another book. He sat down and looked at its contents, then flipped through the pages. After searching, he looked up and said. "This says séances are only to be done on All Hallow's Eve or the full moon before or after it. That's when the veils between the worlds are thinnest." Lily didn't look up. "Lils, c'mon. How long are you going to not talk to me? I've said I was sorry millions of times."

She looked up finally, but glared in such a way that James's stomach knotted. Obviously her glare meant that sorry was far from good enough.

"Lily, this is going nowhere, why don't you just talk to me?" 

This time she cocked an eyebrow. He sighed. Maybe he should tell... She was good enough friends with the guys and she was trustworthy. She'd keep a secret. But he had promised – _sworn_ – he wouldn't tell anyone. Lily was his girlfriend. They were his best friends. Right now it was friendship or love. He didn't want to lose either.

_Damn these conflicting emotions._

"Lily, let's get out of here and we'll talk about this later." She pointed to the library door. He grumbled in frustration. Now he knew what she had meant that day in Diagon Alley about not wanting to see this side of her. If the Silent Treatment seemed childish, it wasn't when it was played by Lily Evans. Her voice wasn't needed, as facial expressions did it all and then some. Pure venom and ice, they were.

"Lily, I'm serious – I'm leaving."

She did an elegant one-shouldered shrug and went back to reading. James stood and was about to pull the cloak on when his conscience got the better of him. It was not right for things to go on this way between them. 

He plopped back into his chair.

"All right," he said with resignation. "I'll tell you everything."

For the first time that week, Lily looked at him like he _wasn't_ the scum at the bottom of the lake. 

Things were looking up.

He hoped.

* * *

Lily was still silent, and her face had no expression to it. Maybe it was a good silence. Then again... 

"Lily?" he said, wondering if she was all right. She knitted her eyebrows.

"That's it?" she said. James's eyebrows followed suit at the tone of Lily's voice – like the newly downloaded info was nothing. "That's all you had to tell me? Remus is a werewolf and you Sirius and Peter are Animagi."

"Illegally – did I mention that?"

Lily started laughing hysterically. Maniacally even, James thought. 

"Wait," he said. "You're not angry?" 

Lily continued to laugh.

"Mad at you? Of course I am – I'm totally pissed off!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because it's so simple. Werewolf. Animagi – illegally. I was thinking it was something that was actually serious. I don't know, like maybe you were a serial killer or something."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Just fine, thanks." She stopped laughing and dabbed at the damp corners of her eyes. "I'm not mad, really, James. It's all okay."

"Really?"

"No, not really. But yeah." She laughed again. James was absolutely confused.

"Lils, let's get back to the common room and we'll sort this out. I'll tell the guys that you know."

They walked to Gryffindor Tower, discarding James's cloak in his room on the way, and entered the common room. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were playing exploding snap and Lily and James joined in. While playing, James let the guys know that Lily knew about their secret. They were fine with it. More fine than James would have thought, but he didn't let that stop him from having a good time, laughing and joking with the guys and kissing lightly on his lover.

When it was James's turn to place a card on the ever-growing tower of the castle, something caught his eye and caused him to look sharply to the left, making his hand unsteady and causing the castle to explode. The four looked to where James was staring. There was a beautiful brunette walking over to them with the Headmaster stepping lightly in her wake. 

"Oh my god, hide me!" James pleaded in a whisper.

It was too late. The young spotted James and waved spasmodically. "Hi honey!" she called in a high-pitched voice.

Vaguely Lily had time to wonder what the girl was doing here before she threw her arms around James.

"Hi," James said, clearly faking his excitement and slightly snaking his arms around the girl in return.

Obviously, this was someone James didn't want to see. And Lily took a wild (yet educated) guess that this someone was Josephine Ramortia, the Minister of Magic's daughter.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Ooo...Josephine is on the premises. *shudders* I created her and I don't even like her. You'll find out more about her in the next chapter (which should be up fairly soon, as it is already finished in my Sacred Notebook)._

_Something off topic for a bit, I went and saw The Two Towers. Completely awesome. Of course, like everyone else, I'm in love with Legolas. And Aragorn. Both of them are complete hotties! At least this isn't like being in love with someone with no face (HP characters), though I have to admit that I've fallen for Sirius. I love James, but there's something about Sirius... I want..._

_And I hope that everyone had a happy holiday, whether celebrating Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice (N. Hemisphere), or whatever you choose to celebrate, I hope it was happy. And a Happy New Year to all of you!_

_And now, Thank-yous!_

* * *

**Marzoog** – I was added to your favorites list? I feel so honored!

**Zetta** – Yes, the two are finally really _together_, though they argue like there's no tomorrow. Okay, not really. My Breakfast at Tiffany's story is more like that. But in this universe, it's hard to see them argue! *tear*

**Kaydee** – Thanks for all the reviews! 

**Anawiel Blackthorn** – I'm glad you think this story is bloody brill. That made me smile.

**Darkest-Knight88** – I don't have a beta reader, and I know that things get all fuzzy and mucked up sometimes, but I'm doing this mostly for fun, and I don't have a lot of time to type, send off to beta, wait for beta, then post. No offense to you (I hope). Thank you for your offer. If I do feel like I need a beta, would you mind if I called on you? I may need one for the newest story I'm going to be working on (hopefully).

**hpz26**

**Jess the Great** – Cherry wood wand for you. I've always been fond of cheery wood. Have fun hexing James!

**Sugarquill**

**JamesFairy4life**

**Martini Addict** – Did you pick a wand? Well, if not, I'm sending you (one of my most ever-faithful readers) a wand made out of olive with a phoenix feather in it. Sound good?

**Prongaholic – **I just have to say that your penname is adorable!

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – I loved the joke again, of course. I'm always up for some humor. I am blonde, but I am a smart one, so no offense was taken. Men like the ditsy blondes...It's not fair!!

**Jockaroo**

**Imlosnoches**

**Grrrl**

**Flamin' Phoenix** – You also have a really cool penname!

**SimonJumper**

**The Lady Lillian** – You didn't choose a wand either, did you? Well, you get a special one of ponderosa pine and three unicorn forelock hairs.

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

To all those that review, you will receive your choice of the leftover holiday food that is in my refrigerator. I don't mind if you take away all that cheesecake and chocolate and ham and turkey and potatoes and eggnog and green beans and jello and...

Ahem...

Sorry. I just don't know what I'm going to do with it all! 

On a more serious note (along with the leftovers), I hope you have a happy holiday full of love, peace, and contentment. Kiss lots of people under mistletoes for me. I haven't had the chance yet. *looks sad* Not fair!!!

**~Luvs from _Lavender_**


	14. The Ramortia Dungeons

**A/N:** Hello all! I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I temporarily fell off the edge of the Universe, but now I am back. And hopefully it won't happen again. (It's been happening a lot lately, hasn't it?) Well, I hope you enjoy this installment of _Illicit Love_. Make sure to read the Thank-yous at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Harry Potter…yaddah yaddah…

Happy reading!

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ramortia Dungeons**

"Pooky Bear," Josephine said. "I missed you so much; I did, I did, I did!" she cooed annoyingly. James looked about ready to lose his dinner. Lily felt a pang of sympathy for him. She also felt a pang of jealousy, even though she knew James hated Josephine Ramortia.

Sirius felt this wave of jealousy Lily emanated and grabbed her hand. He whispered in her ear, "Play along," and Lily could clearly hear the pleading in his voice. She searched his face, then nodded. 

Josephine finally let go of James. She turned and greeted the others. "Good evening, Remus darling. How are you Peter? Oh, and Sirius...you grow more handsome every single day. If you keep doing it, I'm going to have to blindfold myself so I don't jump on you! And who's this pretty little thing?"

"This is my girlfriend, Lily."

Josephine smiled brightly. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" she said. Lily noticed Dumbledore's eyebrows knitting for a fraction of a second in confusion as to the act – he'd certainly seen James and Lily holding hands in the hallways and kissing each other lightly when separating. 

"You better keep this one on a leash, Sirius sweetheart, because this one could run away and never come back." Lily fake-smiled and Sirius drew Lily into the crook of his arm. This was a bit strange, she thought, but played along, leaning into the embrace.

"Miss Ramortia came along with her father, who is on official business. She inquired to see you," Dumbledore informed. I've got to get back downstairs. Jo, your father is expecting you in the entrance hall by midnight." He left the tower.

"Why are they having a meeting so late? I don't understand," said Peter. Josephine shrugged.

"I don't know. I was pinning away to see Jamsie and Daddy said that he needed to see Dumbledore anyway, so he brought me here, just so I could see my James."

"My little creampuff," he said. Lily thought she was going to puke. "I'm glad you came."

"What's ailing my baby, eh? You seem down." He shook his head. "Let's go for a little walk, shall we?" James looked pleadingly at Lily, but nodded to Josephine.

"Well, Lily and I were just about to go upstairs anyway, right?" Sirius said. Lily smiled in agreement.

Josephine giggled in a high pitch. "I bet you two go at it like rabbits." James glared sharply at Sirius as if threatening, daring him to touch Lily at all. Sirius grinned back at him then dramatically palled Lily up the stairs, making sure Josephine saw them.

"What was that about?" Lily asked once they were in the seventh year boys' dorm. "Nice acting by the way; you can let go of my hand now." Sirius smiled at her and kissed her hand then dropped it.

"Josephine Ramortia is an extremely annoying girl, but she's also extremely jealous. The last time James had a girlfriend she had her father terrorize the other girl's father until he had to be placed in a mental institution and she left school to be with him. We all love you here, Lily; we wouldn't want your family to end up in hell and for you to leave us."

Lily shook her head. "Imagine!" she said. A thought came to her mind. "Do you think it possible that she saw me with James and had my father killed?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"You know," he said, scratching his chin. "I really suppose you could be right. But I don't know why she would go at such lengths to have several other Muggles killed. I imagine that if she wanted to get rid of you, she's leave a mark, letting you know that it was her. and it would probably be just your father." He shrugged.

"Yeah... Maybe it was just a terrorist attack." She sighed. "What're they doing anyway?"

"Who? James and Jo? Well, she's going to tease him along and he'll play along, thinking about how much he'd rather be throwing up in the toilet. Then she'll act like the Virgin Queen and get all prissy and say she believes in waiting until marriage and James will be relieved, pretending like he's upset."

Lily knitted her eyebrows. "I don't get it, why does he do this? Put up with it?"

"Arranged marriage, that's why." He sighed melodramatically. "The joys of having money and power – you get no say in your life."

"All of this is driving me mad! I'm going to be the one submitted into a mental institution."

"You're telling me. And I've been dealing with this for years!"

"How old is she anyway?" Lily asked. "Why isn't she in school?"

"She graduated last year. She went to an American school down in the southern part – can't you hear the twang?"

"Like Scottish mixed with Texan," Lily replied, thinking of all the movies and television programs she had seen of Texan girls with large breasts and short skirts and cowboy boots. "Strange. Well, I'm going to go to my room now." She kissed him on the cheek. "I appreciate your acting skills saving my life. Have a good night."

Lily walked down the stairs, said goodnight to Peter and Remus, then continued on to her room where she planned on taking a hot back with lavender and eucalyptus oils, lighting a few aroma-therapeutic candles for relaxation. She certainly needed and deserved it!

She muttered the password to her room and walked in, closing the door loudly behind her. She kicked off her shoes at the door and started discarding her clothing until she reached her bedroom. She was about to pull off her last item of clothing when a voice spoke: "Did you know I was in here?"

"James!" Lily yelped. "What are you doing in here?"

"I got rid of the Virgin Ice Princess by telling her I had a counseling appointment with another student. She insisted on listening in because she has a psychologist friend who might be interested in having me work for him. I told her it was a very confidential meeting we were having and she gave up after a few minutes and traipsed down the stairs to find Daddy."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in here," Lily said, crossing her arms and making her realize that she was nearly naked. James stared for a second and her cheeks flushed slightly, she was still not used to being so exposed.

"Well, I came in here because I wanted to make up to you for everything that happened between us today this last week."

* * *

_And make up he did._

Lily sighed heavily, her whole body limp as James kneaded his hands into the tense muscles all over her body. He had started by running her a bath, just like she had planned, then he had washed her hair and toweled her dry. He brushed her wet hair softly, carefully, and he seemed to be in a trance, his love and passion for her showing in his eyes.

Then she was on the bed while he massaged her with sweet smelling oils. When he had moved lower on her body, she had giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" he had asked.

"Nothing, this is all so silly," she replied.

"If you don't like my payback, I'll leave."

"No, this is wonderful." She sat up and looked at him for a moment. "Thank you." then she kissed him.

Now they were lying on the bed, hands entwined, legs entangled. Lily watched James sleep, taking in the contours of his face, serene and handsome. She finally fell asleep and dreamt about butterflies – something she had loved to dream about as a child, but hadn't had any since she had gone to Hogwarts. She was in true bliss.

* * *

Monday morning, Lily awoke to find that James had disappeared, again. He had spent the night in her rooms again, and it was the second morning he had done this. 

She showered disgruntled and dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She then went down to breakfast and started eating a bowl of hot porridge. Sirius sat down next to her.

"Where's Mr. Lover Boy?" he asked. Lily shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"This is the second time I woke up with him gone. he swears he doesn't regret anything, but he keeps disappearing."

"Maybe he's afraid that is he stays, you'll regret it, so he leaves before you wake." Lily pursed her lips.

"What's this?" she asked, rubbing the patch of stubble on Sirius's chin.

"I'm growing a goatee."

"A what? Urgh! Facial hair is gross."

"I'll give James the heads up – he's been wanting to grow chin hair since we were little." Lily's lip curled. "I'm kidding, Lils." He looked around the Great Hall. "I've no idea where James is."

Lily stared at Sirius for a few seconds, trying to decipher if he was telling the truth, then decided he was. The bell sounded, informing students that lessons were to begin and Lily and Sirius trudged up the stairs to their first Gryffindor lesson of Transfiguration. 

James didn't turn up at all.

"What the hell is his problem?" Lily said. They were on their way to Potions class in the Eastern Wing of the castle. "I can't believe he didn't show up."

"Maybe he's not feeling well," Peter said.

"Yeah, and that's why he left your room this morning – because he didn't want you to see him being sick," Sirius said. "Lils, don't fret."

"I'm not."

"You are; I can feel it," Remus said. (_He_ had _to be a werewolf, didn't he?_ Lily thought.)

"Well, it kind of worries me that Josephine would kill off people James is associated with. He just spent the night with me, what the hell is she going to do with him, you know? I'd more think that she'd do something really awful to me."

Instead of being partners with James in Potions class, she paired off with Sirius. He told jokes galore and made her laugh. He also flirted with her big time, which was his usual nature and he meant nothing by it.

"Ooh," he said after slapping her behind when she walked around to take the jar of pickled mugwort he was trying to keep away from her. "Do you work out?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"James will appreciate that, he will." Sirius shrugged.

"James and I are best friends – we share everything."

"That's great," she said dryly, adding the mugwort to the Sleeping Potion.

"Ah, nice of you to join, Mr. Potter," the professor of Potions said. Lily and James looked up to see James strutting in. His hair was slicked from its usual unruliness and he was wearing chic black velvet robes. "I assume Miss Evans and Mr. Black will allow you to join them."

James pulled out the chair next to Sirius and sat down. "So, what are we making?" Sirius and Lily stared at him.

"Where in the name of all that is holy have you been?" Lily said, trying to control her voice.

"In the dungeon of the Ramortia castle," James said simply. "Ah, Sleeping Potion, I see." He started chopping chamomile leaves.

"Dungeon of _what_? James, this is no time to be funny. We were worried sick about you."

"I'm fine, Sirius. I'm here."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Trapped in the Ramortia's dungeon. It took about an hour to break the bonds they tied me with, then break into the main house through the Floo passages and house-elf hallways. By that time I realized that I was stark naked and grabbed a set of dress robes from the Minister's closet and ran some of his gel through my hair." He hadn't looked up the whole time until he dumped the chamomile leaves into the cauldron and started chopping the vervain root. "I walked out of the house and two of the servants saw me and chased after me, shooting hexes at me. Then I dove out of sight, changed into a stag and they ran right past me. I went back to the house and Flooed straight to Dumbledore's office. He knows all about it now. Well, not he Animagus part…"

"Great, we've got ourselves a bleeding James Bond here with us!" Lily said. Sirius smiled, knowing what she was talking about, as he had seen the films when he was younger and at his father's house.

"James _who_?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes. She threw the last of the ingredients into the cauldron.

"Dammit James! I can't believe you."

"There's no reason to be mad."

"No, not at all. Just that you disappear in the middle of the night to only god knows where and you don't show up until a few minutes ago acting and dressed strangely. And you act like it's no big deal! What the hell is wrong with you? You could be an imposter for all I know."

James laughed. "Imposter, I'm sure."

"I'm about to my wits' end, James."

"You should have taken advantage of those days off from classes that McGonagall offered you."

"I couldn't miss classes. I'm not a study freak, but I'd rather not get behind."

"Understandable."

"So," Sirius said casually, looking up from the slow-boiling pot, "where were you really?"

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Lily said, walking into her room with James in tow. She threw her bag down on the table. "Why would Josephine kidnap you? It'd be me that she'd want."

"She did kidnap me," James said, putting his bag down also. "Josephine's stupid. No, really, she's a moron. Her father, though...that man never misses a trick, he doesn't. I'm sure he's been reading the newspapers just like everyone else and I've been in there a lot lately, which means you have too. It's inevitable that we're seen together."

"I don't understand. Why? Why are you always in there when it's your father that's famous? And it's not like he donates his money to charity or anything like that. It's unheard of."

"Well, before I would have been in there just because I'm Teen Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor or something like that. Or I was last year. Stupid running is coming up again this year and I've been placed on the voting ballots again. I'm more popular than Greg Hart."

"That wizard rock-star guy?"

"Yeah, that one. And since I'm out almost out of school, the press is keeping tabs on me because they know I play Quidditch for England, have lots of money and –"

"Are really good looking."

"Exactly. I just didn't want to sound cocky." Lily rolled her eyes. 

"James, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me." She kissed him then sat on the table with her legs wrapped around James's waist. "It's mainly my father's doing anyway. He owns part of the Daily Prophet. Well, funds it actually, but he likes to think of it as owning it. So, he has journalists keep track of me and Jessica so that he knows we're keeping in line."

"Well, I'm tired of talking about you," Lily said. "At least you still have a father."

"Lily, we've discussed this before – you believe he's not dead, so he's not." He pulled removed himself from her grip and sat down on a chair and pulled a gadget out of his pocket and jingled the trinkets. Lily stared hard at it, familiarity seeping into her brain. She had seen those before. A million times in fact.

"Where did you get that?" she snapped.

"Uh – I found it in the dungeon of Josephine's castle." Lily's eyes widened. "Interesting thing, whatever it is. What's the matter?"

"Those are my father's keys."

"These things keys? No way." He looked at her. Then it hit him. "Oh." 

She grabbed the keys from out of his hand and checked them out. Sure enough, there was the family picture taken nearly twelve years ago placed inside a key chain.

"Yeah, these are my father's. That's a family picture." James looked at it closely. 

"That's you? You're so little...and cute." Lily knitted her eyebrows. 

"Do you know what this means? They've got my father – he's there in the Ramortia castle. Or was. We've got to find him."

* * *

Lily walked carefully around her room, trying not to wake James. He slept like the dead, but she couldn't be too careful. If he woke up, it'd be the end of her and her crazy plan. 

It was finally Friday and they had fought earlier about taking the weekend to go find her father. James thought it was a bad idea and that Lily should let Dumbledore take care of it.

How could he say that, she said. It was her _father_. He may not like his father, but she liked hers.

That had cut James pretty deep. Contrary to popular belief, he informed her, he didn't _hate_ his father. How could he hate the man who created him and did everything for him?

Lily glared at that last statement. It took back everything he ever bitched and moaned about his father and she _knew_ he had meant what he said when he told her that he hated the man. She knew the whole story and he couldn't' say that she didn't.

James counter-acted super maturely and stopped talking to her. He hadn't even kisse dher goodnight before crawling into _her_ bed. (They had decided to spend the weekend in her quarters, hoping it would be romantic, but the fight had broke out before sparks could fly.)

Now Lily was pulling on her corduroy trousers and a turtleneck sweater. Next was her robes then her thick wool winter cloak. She left the room without a last glance and headed quietly out of the castle. Once she reached the Hogsmeade pub, she pulled the pouch of Floo Powder she had shoved in her pocket and threw it into the public firebox. She stepped into the emerald flames and called out her destination: "Ramortia castle!"

She twisted and turned at a sickening pace, hitting her elbow on the side of a small chimney she passed through it, then landed flat on her face in a firebox large enough to fit four hefty-grown men

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "What have we here?"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_It's not going to be who you think it is! We'll meet the people behind the madness next time and find out what the hell's really wrong with Josephine Ramortia. Though, no promises can be made that we can figure out how to solve her problems._

_Well, being back from the cold of space, I've come back into the Real World. Man, it sucks. I've got homework and tests and reports/essays and play practice (I got into my school's spring play – it's very exciting!) and work and writing (which usually comes last after everything, though I cheat sometimes) and the list goes on. Why, oh why does it have to be hell being a high school student?_

_But, on the brighter side, I'm on spring break. On the darker side, I've spent the last couple of days stuck inside the house (literally) and today I helped my family dig ourselves out. Four feet of snow. I think it was national news. If anyone can guess what state I live in, I'll give you an extra souvenir. I don't think it was international news (why would it be?), but you can take a guess. As for you Americans, you might know._

_Umm…anyway, I'm going to my thank-you's now. Something I haven't done in a while and I really miss doing, 'cuz I love you all so much!_

* * *

**THANK_YOUS**

* * *

**Mega-Archangel**

**Children,TheEmuIsNotAToy** – Will I be your friend? Of course I will!! That is my carefully thought-out decision.

**Brilliant, Just Brilliant** – I am so honored that you think I am the best writer on ff.net. And I do feel special that you reviewed (though it's been so long since I've posted, I hope you haven't forgotten about me!). I don't ever plan to quit writing, and if I do, I'm counting on you to **hunt me down**!!! Writer's block is over now, but it's just not been easy to write with all the crap that's been going on. I don't cry when I have withdrawals – just curl up in a ball and shake. I haven't read The Outsiders, though I probably should because you're about the fifth person to ask me if I have.

**Zetta** – Hi!

**Sighhhhh** – I read all my reviews twice, thrice, or more! It's a very rare occasion that I don't read one or forget to write it down.

**Harmonia**

**Silver Tiger**

**Anonymous** – Are you my Anon? Just curious because I haven't heard that name in a long time!

**Jess the Great**

**Ma'hi (2)** – I've missed you! Did you miss me too? You didn't forget about me, did you?

**Martini Addict** – Ah! I missed you terribly too! I hate not updating for so long. I don't ever get to "talk" to you anymore.

**Crazydreamz**

**Mizliz3325**

**LaminaCourt** – I'm on your favorites list? I'm honored! I've never been to Canada, but I'd love to go sometime.****

**Marzoog** – I've missed you too! Are you still in England (lucky dog) or did you go back to you homeland? Just curious. I hate being out of touch!!!

**LiannesLily**

**Punkkittin01**

**Ruby** – I'm glad you're a big fan of _Falling into Grace_. 

**Anawiel Blackthorn**

**GrrrL**

**The Lady Lillian** – haven't heard from you in a while, either!

**Renee Potter**

**KaTiE**

**hpz26**

**uknowwhoslittleprincess** – I always love the jokes! Keep 'em coming if you have anymore!

**Prongaholic**

**Emma**

**DarkHorse**

**Marilyn**

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!!**

* * *

Okay, for all whose who review, you will receive a special package of a square foot of snow from my hometown. And for those who can guess correctly what state I live in, you will receive and one hundred square foot package of snow. Isn't that wonderful! Make sure you build lots of snowmen for me! (Because I really don't want it here...)

_Happy Reading!_

Luvs from 

**_~Lavender_**


	15. Dark Diva Proposal

**A/N:** Hello all! It's been quite a while since I've updated this story. I thank everyone who has been patient!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his friends or his universe or his anything else. Blah-de-blah, blah, blah.

Enjoy!

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dark Diva Proposal**

Lily sprung up from the cold stone floor immediately. She glanced around the room and found it was quite dark and dank, smelling of mold. This must have been the dungeon, she thought. She then spotted a figure sitting in a high-backed chair – a woman who looked ageless and absolutely gorgeous. She was the most beautiful woman Lily had ever seen – even more so than the women she sometimes watched on the television when she was at home for the holidays. 

Her brown hair fell in shiny locks to her waist. She was very voluptuous and the pale yellow dress she wore showed her curves marvelously. She blinked her large, kohl-lined doe eyes, and then her full, pink lips pulled into a small smile.

"Lily Evans," she drawled. "I knew you'd be coming. I have the Sight, of course; but then again, it's only natural that you'd want to come here."

Lily held her aching elbow in her hand and felt the blood trickle between her fingers. She also had the deep suspicion that the pulsing heat in her left cheek meant that a livid bruise would be rising there soon, and there was another trickle of blood running from her eyebrow down the side of her face.

"Oh, look at you," the woman said, standing up and tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "You're all filmy and dirty and bloody. No good." She walked towards the redhead who backed up instantly. "Don't worry child, I'm not going to hurt you. Dear me," she added, touching a strand of Lily's auburn mane, "we should really get you cleaned up."

"Who are you?" Lily asked shakily. The woman laughed seductively.

"There'll be time for questions later, dear. Just relax and everything will be explained." She clapped her hands twice and two handmaidens came from the shadows.

"Miss Evans is a guest in our home, make her feel that way." She clapped her hands again, then left the room.

The two handmaidens led Lily into a beautiful bathing room with silk tapestries on the walls and a large candle chandelier. There was a pool-sized tub, much like in the prefects' bathroom, that emanated a luscious scent of strawberries and champagne. The two women started undressing Lily, and at first she resisted, but the aroma of the tub made her drowsy and she relaxed and let the maids do their work.

They slipped into the tub and the handmaidens used the softest sponges to scrub Lily's body. They healed her wounds swiftly and rubbed honey lotion on her skin. They dressed her in a green silk robe and sandaled her feet in green leather thongs. Her hair was swept into an up-do and she felt like a queen.

"What's going on?" Lily finally asked. The two women just smiled cryptically and steered her towards a table and pulled the robe off her. _Now this is kinky_, she thought before they laid her on the table face down and started massaging her body.

This was way weird.

But very nice.

After probably an hour of heaven, the women stood Lily up. One snapped her fingers and an array of articles of clothing appeared on the table. The other woman picked up an item that was a skimpy piece of underwear. _Fair enough,_ Lily thought, _this doesn't change anything._ But the next item looked suspiciously like a satin corset. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh no, you're not putting that thing on me – you can't, it's inhumane." Bu they were already slipping it over her head. One woman held Lily's sides while the other jerked the strings in the back. Lily let out a grunt with each tug; she could feel her breathing become shallow because of the pressure.

They then put her in a velvet dress and steered her to a mirror. Lily looked at her reflection in shock. The corset actually did wonders for her figure – and never had she ever had so much cleavage. It was sexy, really, even though she never did like the idea of using her body to be attractive.

"I knew you would like it."

Lily turned swiftly. The woman had reappeared. "Who are you?"

"I am Mina Ramortia," she said.

"Are you Josephine's mother?"

"Depends on how you look at it," said Mina. "Yes, she's my daughter, but not biologically because I can't have children."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said. 

"No, no, don't pity me – it's not what you think. You see, I am a Vampire; I have been ever since I was twenty years old in the year fifteen twenty-four. My husband married me before he knew, and now he is bound to me because I have taken his blood – it's a very old Vampire spell I hope you will someday understand."

Lily _seriously_ wondered what that was supposed to mean. But Mina continued:

"After a few years, I decided it was time for an heir. My husband thought it was a good idea also. So we kidnapped Josephine when she was a year old. And since then I've been trying to get her to follow after me, but all she wants is to love James the natural way, instead of by blood bondage. She wants to prove that she can beat me – an immortal, no less – and get the richest man on the planet's son to love her only by courting and natural charm."

"Well, it hasn't been working," Lily said before she could bite her tongue. Mina didn't seem to mind.

"I know. Daft, isn't she?" She touched Lily's hair, which was wavy and tousled from the previous up-do. Mina snapped her fingers and Lily's hair went from frizzy to sleek and shiny like Mina's.

"So, what I want with you is to help me. You've already got James Potter wrapped around your little finger. No, don't try to tell me differently – I've seen with my own eyes how the two of you are together. Besides, you're sweet and smart and ambitious – you'd be a far better heiress than Josephine."

Lily's body seemingly jolted at the last statement.

"Your _what?_" she asked, taken aback. The woman only smiled, this time showing her teeth, and sure enough _they_ were there.

The teeth of a Vampire.

Before Lily could do anything else, Mina had her in her arms. Say you'll be my daughter, Lily." Then she sank her sharp fangs into the creamy flesh of Lily's neck.

* * *

"She bitches and moans about me being gone when she wakes up, and now look at what she does!"

James and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and James had described how Lily wasn't to be found when he woke.

"James, it's okay. The two of you just had a row and maybe she's upset about it."

"But I can't help but think that she's gone off and done something stupid." He put his head in his hands. "If she's gone to the Ramortia house...who knows if she'll make it out alive!" Sirius patted James's back sympathetically.

"Everything will be all right." The, to lift James's spirits, he said, "It was snowing earlier this morning, do you want to go out and have a snowball fight?"

"Sure," James said. But his stomach roiled at the thought of his Lily being tied down in the Ramortia dungeons. He wished more than anything that she was back with him, how things used to be. Everything happy-go-lucky. Lily would show up, he told himself. She couldn't be in much danger, could she? No, she couldn't have been or else he'd know.

"C'mon, let's go back to the common room and see if anyone has seen our Head Girl," James nodded and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall, hoping Lily was okay.

* * *

Lily _was_ okay. In fact, she was great.

Well, other than the ugly mark on her neck that Mina left.

But Mina had wined and dined her until the corset wouldn't allow her to breathe, let alone eat or drink anything more. And she was beginning to feel a bit tipsy anyway.

"So, why did you come here?" Mina asked.

"I thought you had the Sight," Lily said. Mina nodded.

"It makes people uncomfortable to know that I know more than them, so I make conversation about it, so that way I can _formally_ know what's going on it that person's life." 

Lily thought she sounded a tad bit like Trelawney, but she answered anyway. "My father's here."

Mina smiled brightly.

"Then my Vampire call worked." Lily was confused. "You see, I created a diversion in the wizarding world where you were concerned. Meaning there was no freak accident at your father's place of work. He's safe at home with his family – save for you."

"Then how did James get his keys?"

"I stole them. So your father is fine, but missing his keys. I knew that once I captured James and planted the keys where he would find them, it would only be a matter of time before you saw them and would come looking for your father."

"So he's not here? What about the letters that I sent to and received from my mother?"

"Intercepted and forged. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lily really did think so.

"And now that you're here, you're to be my heir now."

"And what am I supposed to do as your heir?"

Mina shifted in her seat and moved her taffeta skirts around her legs – very shapely legs, Lily noted when she caught sight of them.

"You see, there comes a time in every Vampire's life when they feel they need to pass their secrets on to someone worthy. Josephine is a little tart and would not be able to handle eternity. So I've picked you, my dear."

"You want me to be a Vampire?" Each time Lily thought about it, she was taken aback. Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it? she wondered. Mina was a stunningly beautiful creature – very much unlike the hideous vampires on television programs. It would be rather fun, being a Vampire, she thought.

"You're perfectly fit for being a Dark Diva, as we of the _Femmes de Vampire_ say. You will join me, won't you?

Lily wanted to say no, she really did. But there was the small fact that Mina had already taken her blood and they were therefore bound. _Stupid Vampire magic_, Lily thought. Mina smiled patiently, waiting for Lily to answer, though knowing what the answer would be all along.

_A Dark Diva_, Lily thought. _Certainly a catchy enough name, even if I don't have a choice._ She opened her mouth to speak, to answer with the single word that she was compelled magically to say.

"Yes."

* * *

"No Head Girl in here," Peter said, poking his head in the Transfiguration classroom.

"She might be in the girls' toilet," James said. "Sirius, go check that out for me."

Sirius's eyes widened in horror. "_No way_." 

"Sirius, I know you've been in there before, just go in there and see if Lily's there," James whined.

"You're the one looking for her, you go in there and check it out!" Sirius replied, flustered. 

"Fine, be a big baby about going into a girls' toilet – what's the big deal?" James pulled open the door that read "Witches" on it and poked his head in. "Lily?" he called. The only reply was the silvery figure of a homely female coming out of a stall and floating over to James.

"Uh, hello," James said to the girl, trying very hard not the see through her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that this loo was occupied."

"Oh, it's quite all right," the girl said. Her voice was high and squeaky. "I don't get visitors in here much."

"It's a shame," Sirius said, who now had his head above James's and was staring at the ghost. "Lovely place, this is; going for the wet décor, I see." The girl frowned.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, I'm going to go back into my toilet to think about my death."

"You live in a toilet?" Remus asked, his head now peeking partway above Sirius's.

"Of course I do, that's where I died." Sirius tried very hard not to laugh at that. James had to elbow him in the ribs hard to keep him from doing so.

"Such a horrific death," Peter said, wondering what his father, as a plumber, would think of that. 

"Oh, it was awful," the girl said proudly. "But anyway, why are you in the girls' toilet?"

"We were looking for my girlfriend Lily," James answered.

"Not Lilly Lucas?" the girl said. James shook his head. "Good. She used to make fun of me in my toilet years ago. Vicious girl."

"Lily Evans," Remus said. 

"Hmm," the ghost girl said, and she played with the rim of her thick glasses as she thought. "Ah – yes! I do remember her! I gave her quite a fright when he decided to use my particular toilet a few years back. Other than that, she hasn't been back to visit me."

"Sorry," Sirius said. "She's Muggle-born, of course, so she's not used to ghosts."

"_Ghosts!_" shrieked the girl. "I hate that word. Hideous, nasty, demoting word!" She started crying, pearly tears running down her cheeks. "Well, I'm inviting you to leave – you've rudely hurt my feelings."

And with that, she zoomed back to her stall and jumped into her toilet with a splash.

The four boys pulled their heads out of the door and looked at one another in shock. 

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," Peter said. "She was rather weird. 

"She didn't have any information on Lily," James said. "She was of no use to us."

"Stupid masochist," Sirius grumbled. The other three boys looked at him in confusion. "Well, she _did_ live in a toilet, how much more self-torture is there than that?"

"James, Lily's only been missing in action for a few hours. Stop freaking out," Remus said, placing hand on his friends shoulder.

"I know, I know," James sighed. "I suppose I should tell Dumbledore or something. It wouldn't be fair if she was naked and tied up in the dungeons."

"Ew," Peter said. Sirius just smiled, his very dirty mind thinking very dirty thoughts.

"Guys, we'll find her," Remus said encouragingly.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't we?" Sirius said, then muttered something darkly in a strange language.

"What was that?" James asked. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"Brazilian Gaelic," he replied.

"Is there such a language?" Peter asked.

"No. I made it up. Sometimes I mix Portuguese and Irish – it gets very confusing."

"I'll say. You can't even speak English properly – and it's your first language! You should hear yourself at night, when you talk in your sleep. Babbling all those languages, and I only catch one-third of what you're saying." Remus said. "And I had always thought having a French brother was bad!"

Sirius punched his arm playfully. "Let's go grab some lunch, mates, I'm starving."

"Me too," Peter said. "And it's kidney pie day. Can't miss that, now can we?" 

"No, we can't," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. He hated kidney pie with a passion.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled food onto their plates and started shoveling food into their mouths until the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with a great force, causing them to smack against the walls. 

The four boys looked up along with everyone else in the Great Hall to see what was going on. Standing in the doorway in a flowing velvet dress and looking like a goddess was Lily Evans. She smiled widely at her onlookers, letting the light glint on her white, very Vampire-looking teeth.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, it's finally here! And no – stop panicking – it's not what you think it is._

_I am very thankful to all my reviewers, as always. So thankful , that I'm going to do what I usually do and post how thankful I am! *grins*_

**Thank-Yous**

**Pita (Kenny Chesire)** – Thanks for putting me on your fave's list!

**Zetta**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – Great joke as always!!!

**Amelia** – Great guess at where I live!

**Clearbrook**

**Lily**

**Gnome Girl aka Marzoog** – My opinion? Well, Gnome girl isn't as original as Marzoog, but it works!

**The Lady Lillian** – Do I know what's going to happen in each chapter? Hmm…Well, let me put it this way, I want to know what happens just as much as you do!

**Tezka**

**TricksterJainaFel**

**Canadiangal** – New Jersey is a far off guess, but good job!

**JamesandLilyForever**

**MomeYome** – Not California. I didn't think it could snow there… (?)

**Sugarquill** – Yes, it is a Romeo and Juliet thing, but this is fluff and it's not going to turn out tragic. It just wouldn't be fluff that way. :o)

**Mandy Croyance** – Thanks for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate them.

**PrincessOfDarkness** – Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**Pilikika** – All right, I finally have to ask – where did your cool penname come from?

**Kristine** – Yay! You did it!!! I _do_ live in Colorado.

**UnforgivenChild**

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

* * *

_All righty then, since I had a contest question going on last chapter, which hardly any of you took place in, I'm giving out the answer to the question. The question was: _My home state just got dumped with five feet of snow and I'm stuck in the house – literally. Where do I live? 

_The answer is:_ Colorado!

_Congrats goes out to **Kristine** for guessing correctly! You are awarded with 100 square feet of snow. But lucky for you, there's no snow anymore. So, I'm awarding you with lots of sunshine and a happy breeze. Isn't it a wonderful prize? *pats Kristine on the back*_

_As for the rest of you – all reviewers shall receive a kite in the color of your choice in honor of the coming spring! Just don't fly the kite with your keys on the end while it's storming, you may get electrocuted. Then again…Ben Franklin was a genius…_

_No, just don't do it._

_:o)_

_Lots of luvs from **Lavender**_


	16. The Power of a Woman

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out. There were many things to get in the way: Vacation, work, procrastination, which ever excuse you'd like to have. But, the important thing is, it's here now, right? I apologize profusely for being delayed on this, and I know it's short, but it's here! 

**Disclaimer**: Do not sue, because I don't own anything of interest except for Lazy MWPP Writers, and you wouldn't want that because…er…because you wouldn't want to own a mailing list as fun as that one. ;o)

Enjoy!

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Power of a Woman**

Considering how Lily looked, it was hard for James not to imagine that she was significantly all right. She just beamed at him, then licked her ruby-painted lips and sashayed extremely seductively over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes on her. James's mouth was going drier with each sway of her hips, each subtle movement of her breasts. He thought he was going to die. 

And considering the Vampire teeth she had and the way she was looking at him, he probably was.

"I did it," Lily said when she reached the table. She placed a pale hand on her very shapely hip and the other upon Sirius's shoulder. He and Remus and Peter couldn't help noticing, like James, that Lily was – there was not other word to describe her – hot. A smoking gun – not that the four boys had ever seen a real gun, except for Sirius who had seen one on the telly in Brazil, but when they imagined how something mythical like a smoking gun would look, that's was Lily. 

"Uh, Lily…?" Sirius said.

"Yes?" She stared at him with her stunning eyes, daring him to speak up. He just swallowed his next statement and continued to look her up and down.

"Lily," James tried. "You – you – well, you've got –" he pointed to his mouth. To his surprise, Lily scowled.

"I've been locked up in the Ramortia Dungeons for twenty-four hours, forced to don a torture device called a girdle, I've been bitten twice on the neck by Josephine Ramortia's Vampire mother, _don't mess with me_!"

"Josephine's mother is a Vampire?" Remus said. "I wouldn't have guessed; she's so shag-a-delic."

"Ew," James said with a shudder.

"No, no, I have to agree," Sirius said. 

"Me too," Lily said. The boys looked at her in shock. "No, not to me! I don't _want_ her, but I think I would if I were a male." She smiled, showing her fangs again.

"Uh…Lily, your teeth…"

Lily lifted her hand and touched her Vampire fangs, then shook her head with a slight laugh.

"I forgot about that," she said, then took hold of one fang and pulled it out, then did the same to the other.

"You're not a Vampire?"

"Sadly, no," Lily said. "Mina gave me those damn teeth to help me get used to them before turning me into a Dark Diva. Do you know how nasty blood tastes? Remind me never to be a Vampire for Halloween now that I know what people taste like."

"Huh?" Peter said.

"Never mind." She shuddered at the thought of all the people she watched Josephine kill and all the different types of blood that she had to taste. "The important thing is, I'm back, and unharmed except for the hideous mark on my neck."

"How did you escape?"

Lily knitted her brow. How _did_ she escape? She recapped the events of that morning. She had had an eventful morning full of more blood tasting, quite the hearty breakfast in Mina's point of view. But the blood from the night before had made her ill. She was slightly worried about diseases, but Mina had assured her that she would be rid of all viruses and bacteria when she received the Dark Gift. 

"Well, I was supposed to be using my seductive powers on my own to find my prey, and I decided that the one person I wanted was at Hogwarts." She winked at James. "So, when she wasn't keeping mental tabs on me, I went into a wizard pub and flooed all the way to Hogsmeade, then came here by carriage, using my charms."

"Lily, I'm surprised at you," Remus said. "Using good looks to trick people…"

Lily grinned innocently and stood with an air of haughtiness. "Well, it's not everyday that you get to look like this."

"I'll say," James teased. Lily smacked his arm playfully.

"A quick roll in the hay with that cute guy who runs the horse-drawn carriages through Hogsmeade during the winter, and I got here, safe and sound."

"Quick roll in the hay?" James echoed, knitting his brow. "You don't mean you –,"

"No, wrong expression. Anyway. I told him I'd pay him, but he wouldn't let me. Said something about a pretty woman freezing to death. Very chivalric."

"You should take lessons," Sirius said to James. "Then you'd have quick rolls in the hay more often." 

"Whatever," James grumbled, turning pink. Lily laughed.

"Well," she said slyly. "Being in this bustier, I can't reach around my own back to undo it. So I would be eternally grateful if you would…_undress_…me." She winked and James turned even pinker.

"Wait. What about your father, Lily?" Remus asked. "That's the whole reason you ventured off thickly into the night to the Ramortia House, wasn't it?"

"It was a diversion. He's not dead."

"What?" Peter asked. "But what about his keys?"

"I said the same thing, Pete. 'What about his keys?' Well, turns out that Mina created a diversion in the wizarding world, and made it look like there was an attack at my dad's business. All owls on the subject were intercepted and forged. That's why there was never a funeral announcement. And I knew something wasn't right anyhow. I mean, I _am_ a witch, with odd powers, and I _am_ my father's flesh and blood. It was a daughter's instinct to try to find out what was wrong. And a little bit of unbelief and insanity," she added as an afterthought.

"No," she continued. "Mina just wanted me to go to her house so I could become her heir. She kidnapped James just so she could plant the keys in the house and have him pick it up."

"Why did she want you as her heir instead of her snotty daughter?" Sirius asked.

Lily shook her head. "Conflict between women. Josephine hates her mother and what she is, so they were trying to prove a point to each other. Actually, it's kind of funny. She picked me because she knew I had James wrapped around my finger and that Josephine was nowhere near that. So she was trying to prove that her way can get a man better than Josephine's way. But the funny thing is, she was playing dirty."

"How do you mean?" Remus wanted to know.

"Well, I already had James, so he'd love me no matter what way I was, and no way Josephine was. So, it was all a setup." She shrugged casually then frowned. "Dirty rotten Vampires. But I'd love to be one, they're so beautiful and sexy and charming."

James looked at Lily with love full in his eyes.

"You're already all those things to me," he said softly. "Now let's go up those stairs. Right now. Head Girl missing in action for two days, and I have official business to take care of with you, being Head Boy, of course."

"Of course," Sirius said, elbowing Lily lightly.

* * *

Later that night, Lily owled the set of keys James had found to her father. He had written a hasty note back, saying he had looked all over for those keys and asked how had they come to Lily. She just scribbled one sentence: It's a long story, too incredible to believe.

"They worry about you, don't they?" James asked, his arms around Lily's waist as they watched James's snowy owl fly off into the sunset. "They care what happens to you."

"That's what parents are for," she replied, leaning into James.

"Well, yeah, but I mean, they want what's best for you, that's why your mum is always playing match maker and your dad wishes you went to Charlotte McKenzie Preparatory Academy."

"Did I tell you about that?"

"No, I overheard your father talking about it to your mother that night I was at your house."

"You did?" She shifted to look at him. He shrugged.

"Well, my parents' only wish for me was to go to school and be everything. Not everything I could be, but to be everything. Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, Minister of Magic, all those things we've already discussed." He sighed. He was slowly getting over the fact that if he lived life, he was going to disappoint his parents. The thought scared the hell out of him, but he knew that whatever happened in life, it wouldn't be his family he relied on anymore.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered.

"You really do?" she asked in return, smiling softly.

"I really do."

"I love you too."

* * *

November snowed into December, and December blizzards brought January to the students at Hogwarts. Classes had resumed a few weeks earlier, and the terror of the N.E.W.T.s to the seventh years.

James and Lily were working together on a particularly nasty potion in Potions lesson, with Sirius and Remus across from them. Peter was working with two Ravenclaw boys a few tables away.

"We're going to be out of here soon, you realize?" Sirius said, adding peppered Mandrake leaves. "There's not a lot of time left for pranks." He looked at Lily. "And you still owe me from the end of last year, remember?"

"Ah, true. I do remember, Master Sirius," Lily said, crushing dried beetle eyes. "But I'm waiting for the perfect time to prove to you that I could outwit you."

"I'm beginning to get impatient," Sirius said. "We've had no excitement around here."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." 

"Yes, well, that's only because they people who built Rome were geniuses, not wizards."

"Well then, Sirius, if it makes you feel any better, Rome was destroyed in one day."

"That's a great consolation to me, thanks Lily," he replied sarcastically. "So, what are you saying, you plan on ambushing me and wrecking me in some way?"

Lily just smirked and tapped her nose knowingly. James grinned widely. He had been helping her plan the ultimate prank during the winter holiday, and it was turning out quite nicely, he thought.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait then, and act surprised and hurt when your wimpy prank does come about."

Lily added blue orris root that had been picked at midnight to the potion, and it made a loud _boom!_ before turning to a frothy, purple substance. She looked up at Sirius, who was shocked and staring at her cauldron. She was the first person in the classroom to get that part of the potion right.

"Never underestimate the power of a women," she said, before Professor McKell could come over and pat her on the back.

As James poured the potion into a vial and put a stopper on it, he had to agree with her. The power of a woman should never be underestimated. He should have at least known that much from his sister. And from the events that Lily told him took place while she was away months ago with the Dark Diva Mina Ramortia.

Besides, it was Lily that made him the person he was changing vastly into. He smiled as he wrote his and Lily's names on the label. He knew that he loved her and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her if she'd let him.

Only then did he realize what he had written on the label of the vial. It was a simple mistake, and he corrected it quickly, but he couldn't get the picture of the scrawled writing upon the glass out of his head.

_Lily and James Potter_.

* * *

**A/N:** _I apologize again that this took so long to get out. There was another fact of writer's block on this too. But, I'm getting over it and I've got plans for this story now. It's wonderful!_

_Well, seeing as there isn't much more to say, we'll move onto the thank-you's_

* * *

**THANK-YOU'S**

* * *

**Pixie Ice Princess** – I didn't forget about this story either, I just had a major breakdown when it came to even thinking about writing anything after reading _Order of the Phoenix_. I felt very discouraged about what I was writing, but I'm over it now, so don't worry. I'm going to try to be a better writer when it comes to this story. I've got a really easy school schedule this year, so it looks like I'll be able to write more (I hope!).

**H**

**Kitteh**

**Lady Reaper of the Shadows** – cool name!

**LilyQueen**

**Canadiangal**

**Anarane Anwamane**

**Imlosnoches**

**Amyli**

**MeLisSa**

**Fredngeorgegirl**

**The Lady Lillian – **Yeah, I'd imagine that Lily would be a little more scared, but then I figured that Lily was going off by herself to somewhere she didn't know, so she was already a bundle of nerves about it. I dunno. I guess it didn't strike me as a situation that she would be frightened to be in. I tried to portray her more as wondering something like "What the hell?", if you know what I mean. But that's a really good question, and thanks for asking!

**Me**

**Trickster-Jaina-Fel**

**Mystikalolo**

**Cool Like Ice**

**Shivani**

**UnforgivenChild**

**everblue3** – Yes, sadly, this isn't my favorite story of mine either. Ooo…I would love to check out your new story (which probably isn't so "new" anymore, as I haven't been available to do much but sleep in my free time). Thanks for your honest opinion!

**Brilliant, Just Brilliant**

**Lindsey**

**Tezka**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – That's a great joke too! I love all the jokes you send me, they just make me laugh. They brighten my day, I tell you, because it's not everyday you get to hear jokes that aren't politically incorrect or offensive (some of the guys I hang out with are a bit crude, and they hardly make me laugh!).

**Ljpottafreak**

**Cheeky Girl**

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

_Now, I know that this probably didn't turn out how you expected it, and I'm sorry if you were hoping that Lily would really be a Dark Diva (even she was hoping!), but Lily decided (as I certainly didn't) that she wanted to be with James, and not sucking blood the rest of her life._

_So, it's time for my chapterly bribe. *winks*_

_All reviewers will receive two things: An ice cold glass of lemonade in honor of the ending summer, and free membership to the Lazy MWPP Writers_.

_Okay, I know what you're thinking…membership is already free…but, there are perks to having it. One example is, if you read any of my stories or Zetta's stories, the chapters will be posted there a few days earlier than they will here at ff.net. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?_

_No?_

_Well, maybe you should join us anyway, because we have lots of fun. I've never had so much fun at a mailing list. And I promise you will too. I mean, honestly, all we do is procrastinate, then try to convince ourselves not to procrastinate, then we procrastinate even more. But, seriously, we've got lots of fun things planned, so, if you're a writer or a lurker or an artist or just plain lazy, we would love for you to join us, and bring your art, your stories, and your ideas that can be bounced off each other._

_Until next time, dear readers,_

_Loves from Lavender_


	17. Letters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, of course! 

**_**TheBlackCrayon – This one's for you!**_**

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Letters**

It had been weeks since that Potions lesson in which James had realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with none other than Lily. He had suddenly become more nervous around Lily and sometimes he couldn't help but avoid her because the butterflies in his stomach would be horrid.

He was going to ask her to marry him. That much he knew he wanted to do. He was going to ask her on Valentine's Day, as it was the most romantic day of the year. He just didn't know how to go about asking her. 

He knew he wanted it to be perfect. To be somewhere beautiful, somewhere magical, somewhere unforgettable. And he was so occupied with these plans (or the lack there-of) that he had been distracted in all his duties, and especially when it came to being a boyfriend.

Lily, of course, was getting the wrong signals. She imagined that he was staying away from her like she was the plague. He wouldn't touch her, and was often rubbing his stomach when he was around her, making up the excuse that his stomach was aching. 

So, she panicked. Which resulted in her staying away from him.

And of course, James got the wrong signals from that.

A week before Valentine's Day, Lily made a mention of it coming up to James, saying it would be the first they would spend together. James dropped his fork on the floor and convulsed as if his stomach was being ripped to shreds.

James made some excuse about forgetting to grab his homework and ran out of the Great Hall.

"It's Saturday!" Lily yelled at his retreating back. He either didn't hear or pretended he hadn't heard. "What's his problem?" Lily asked Sirius after James disappeared.

Sirius shrugged, biting into a peach.

"He's afraid of romantic holidays?" Peter suggested. 

"You – you don't think he's gotten…I don't know…_tired_ of me, do you?"

"No!" Remus and Sirius replied quickly. Lily narrowed her eyes at them. That answer was a little too quick for her liking. But it didn't seem as if they were trying to cover on James's behalf, so she took a swig of her pumpkin juice and then folded her arms moodily.

"I just wish I knew what was going on," she said. "He's done this before. When he had something major to tell me. Maybe I should find him."

"He'll come around, Lily," Peter said. "It's not like he's likely to break up with you or anything."

But that was just what Lily was worried about.

The morning post came in a swoop of owls, dropping letters and packages to their owners. A large barn owl dropped two letters off in front of Remus. He picked them up and said, "One for Sirius" – he passed it to Sirius – "and one for…_S.S. Delaney_?"

"That's for me too," Sirius said. "It must be from my mum – she's the only one who's still insistent on calling me by my birth name."

"It sounds like a ship when it's put that way," Remus said with a grin. Sirius knitted his eyebrows and shrugged darkly. 

"I blame this entirely on her, you know, this teasing," he said. And took the letter from Remus's hand. He opened the first and started reading.

"Oh lovely," Sirius said with a smile. "Elíha just had her baby – I've got a new brother. I've always wanted a brother. They named him Julio Glòhän. The second name means 'Prince' in the form of Elfish Elíha claims to speak."

"That's wonderful," Lily said. "I wish I could have another sibling. I've got the one, but Petunia doesn't seem to want anything to do with me." She frowned. People had been acting that way with her lately. Or at least just James was.

Sirius tore into his second letter, then let out a groan about having to read the words in Gaelic.

"She does this to hack me off too," he muttered. "She knows I don't read Irish so well, yet she insists on making me learn by writing all her letters in it."

"I know a good Translating Charm," Remus said. "But I feel inclined to let you suffer for a for a day or two of trying to just get through the first paragraph." He smirked and Sirius glared.

"Hey look," Peter said, "that looks like a hawk."

Sure enough it was a hawk. It dove gracefully through the high windows and weaved in and out of the rafters before coming to rest on the Gryffindor table in front of Remus. The letter tied to the hawks leg was actually for Remus this time.

Remus untied the letter off of it's leg, and offered the bird a bit of toast, which it didn't accept, but instead took a beakful of scrambled egg and took off.

Remus opened the letter and read:

_My brother Remus –_

_I am in America. I wished to inform you that I was safe and that I have met up with the girl I was telling you about, Hannah. It is amazing here, and nothing like anywhere I've ever been. Of course, I've never been outside of Europe, so it is hard to make the statement true._

_I miss you, Remus. I'd miss you even if I was still at Beauxbatons, but this feeling is deeper because I know it will probably be a long time before I see you again. Unless you choose to join us here in the States._

_I have found a job at a record store, and have found more fun in the roller skating clubs and the colorful lights than I have in my life at school. I am living, of course, in the Muggle world, which isn't too bad. I've told the people closest to me that I am a werewolf, and they seem to believe me. Or they seem to think that I've been smoking too much dope and that I at least believe I am. Nowhere else have I gotten as much acceptance as I do here. You might really like it here._

_Hannah sends her love. She doesn't know you, but she knows a lot about you, and says I talk about you too much for being brothers. I think she means that she has never seen siblings be so fond of one another. It's a good thing, I suppose, that we are as close as we are. I'm not even as close with Jeanna as I am with you – and she's blood. I guess it's a very special bond between us._

_Tell Mum and Dad that I miss them too, and Jeanna and Lukas and all their children. It's difficult to write letters to them all, but they are in my heart._

_Though mostly you are._

_Maybe you'll come see me soon?_

_Your brother,_

_Pierre_

Remus felt the tears well in his eyes. More than anything he wished he could see his brother. He was right, they wouldn't see each other anyway if he was still at school, but there was that thought that it would be a long time before they would see each other again, and that's what made it hurt most.

"What's the matter mate?" Sirius asked Remus, concern in his eyes.

"Oh, I've just received a letter from my brother," Remus replied, swiping hastily at his eyes. "He left school this year and went off to America. Excuse me," he said, rolling up his parchment and exiting the Great Hall.

"He's really broken up about it, isn't he?" Lily said, watching him go.

"Well, they're really close," Sirius replied. "And" – he lowered his voice – "they're both werewolves. So, they've gotten on perfectly since their parents have been married. I've met him a couple of times, and he's a really nice guy. You should see the way the two of them act around each other. Nothing like James and Jessica."

"Speaking of Jessica," Lily said to Sirius. "What happened between you two?"

Sirius's cheeks turned pink, but he answered, "We decided it was too weird to be together any more than those few times because she was a few years older than me. Besides I'm her brother's best mate, that makes me practically her brother. So we decided not to have nay kind of relationship."

"Hrm…I'm sorry," Lily said.

"No, I mean, I see what she means, because James and I were always going around hexing her with our parents' wands and we'd throw her in the Hole, and she'd torture us. So, it made more sense."

"I know what you mean," Lily said. "Nick VonBurryn had always been like the brother I never had. During primary school I had always thought I was going to marry him because he was the boy next door, but when I went back over the summer, I realized he was too much like a brother to me to have any interest in him. Besides, I had James. Except I'm almost feeling like I'm going to have to go back to dreaming about Mr. Boy Next Door because James is giving off weird vibes." She frowned.

"I'll marry you before you even think about marrying that weirdo," Sirius said. He had once read one of the letters that he was always sending Lily since that summer, and they were all about his organic science classes or about how he thought everything was a conspiracy. "It'd be a shame if our Head Girl married a Muggle anyway."

The three of them finished their breakfasts without much more talking, and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Once they reached the common room, Sirius left to chat up a girl in sixth year, and Peter left to his dormitory to get his homework. Remus was sitting in the corner, scrawling on a piece of parchment. James was nowhere in sight.

There was a scream – high-pitched and probably Peter's. Lily grinned slyly and stood.

"What was that?" Sirius yelled across at Lily. She just grinned and called back, "Consider yourself amazed," and pointed to the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Sirius and Remus jumped up and raced up the stairs, followed by Lily and then a many other curious Gryffindors. They reached the top of the staircase, where Peter stood, his back against the door to the seventh year boys' dorm. He looked rather shocked and quite winded.

_Winded_, that made Lily laugh. Given what she knew was in there.

"There's – there's a – a – _hurricane_ in there," Peter said breathlessly. 

"A what?" Remus asked.

"A hurricane!" Peter cried. 

"Get out of the way," Sirius said impatiently, pushing Peter aside. He grabbed the doorknob, turned, and pushed. 

And sure enough, there was a raving storm going on inside the room, complete with lighting, thunder, rapid winds, and rain.

Sirius stared with his mouth agape. He closed it, then opened it to speak again, then closed it again. He repeated the process several times before he decided to such the door and turn to stare at Lily with wide eyes.

"You – _you_ did this?" he asked. He stuttered something else incoherent, then opened the door and looked into his dorm again.

"I had a little help from James," Lily replied. 

Remus, as shocked as he was, was rather proud of her, and stepped forward to clap her on the back, saying, "Nothing anyone else has done to this man has gotten him speechless. I think you've proved yourself."

Lily beamed. "I like to think of it as Hurricane Lily. May it destroy your days and nights, just like you've destroyed many other people's."

"This is really good," Sirius finally said, shutting the door again. "Now. How do you reverse it?"

"It doesn't reverse."

"I beg your pardon," Sirius said.

"It just has to pass," Lily replied. "Conjure yourselves umbrellas and make sure you've got a Soundproof Charm on your beds."

"Nah, we'll just crash in James's room – this is all his fault anyway. He spawned the demon in you."

"No, I think you spawned the demon in me. But, go ahead and crash James's rooms, I think he's sleeping in mine, if our plans are still a go."

Sirius opened the door one more time, his image illuminated by the flashes of lightning. He shut it again, and moved to kiss Lily on the cheek.

"You were right. You _can_ out-prank me. I consider myself amazed."

Lily beamed wider, and followed the rest of crowd down the stairs, hearing congratulations on her performance all the way down.

* * *

Valentine's Day had arrived. 

James was nowhere to be found. 

Lily sat around in the common room, watching the flakes of snow flutter past the window. She sighed and wistfully hoped that sometime today James would come out of hiding and possibly say something to her. She would even deal with a handshake, as he'd be touching her, but it was probably too hopeful to wish that he'd snog her senseless. 

She looked around at the hideous pink decorations, and frowned, wishing she was one of the lucky girls that got asked to go on a horse-drawn carriage ride across the school grounds. Or even to go ice skating on the frozen lake. But James had still avoided her at all costs.

Lily heard the portrait hole swing back, but didn't look at who the intruder to her peace was until he tripped over the hole and fell, swearing loudly as he went down.

"James!" Lily cried, getting off the armchair and running towards him. She helped him up, and was surprised when he took her in his arms after he was to his feet.

He led her over to the loveseat close to the fireplace and sat her down, where he made Lily's dream come true and snogged her until she was neatly senseless. Afterwards, when they were breathless, they snuggled up together and watched the fire dance in the grate. 

"I'm sorry about the past few weeks," James finally whispered in her ear. "I've had really important things on my mind other than the N.E.W.T.s." 

"I understand," Lily said. "They tell me you're afraid of romantic holidays."

"Well, it's not that," he said. "What it is…well…I wrote it in a letter, you see." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded piece of parchment with a large heart on the top. "But don't open it now, wait until you get back to your room."

Lily nodded, and nuzzled herself deeper back into James's embrace. How could she have panicked earlier? she wondered. How could she have let herself freak out about his motives? The letter obvious wasn't going to be one of break up, not with that heart on the front, and certainly not with the way he had snogged her. She smiled softly and stared at burning embers of the pink- and red-charmed fire.

This was perfect. More perfect than she had hoped for. 

* * *

When Lily arrived back in her rooms after several more hours of snogging and cuddling, she reached into her pocket and extracted the letter James had written her. She unfolded the parchment and started reading James's small, tidy scrawl. She smiled and sat on her bed.

_Dearest Lily –_

_Are you sure you're not a Vampire, because I feel that you've taken my heart before I've ever gotten a thought about it in. I wouldn't have it any other way, of course, but I want you to know what is true, despite the goings-on in my mind: I love you._

_I have been intrigued by you since the day we first met, and I have been in awe of you since I first started to get to know you. And I have been in love with you since you stood by me no matter happened over the summer, during the year, and even this past week._

_I started realizing this by a mistake I made. It's rather childish, you might think, but it really got my brain going. On our Potions assignment, after I bottled our Potion, I wrote on the label_ Lily and James Potter. _Reading what I had written after I realized what I had done made me panic at first. First of all, because it was a mistake, and second of all, because I knew that I wouldn't have written it if there wasn't some form of truth behind it._

_What I'm getting at, Lily, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course we'll have bad times, but I'm willing to take up the bad with the good. We've already had a share of hard times, and arguments, but we've withstood those, and if we can make it through those, we can certainly make it the rest of our lives!_

_Happiest of Valentine's Days to you, my love. And I apologize for being such a freak the last couple of weeks. The reality of what hit me, really…hit me, I guess. But I'm always going to love and support you, and I hope you will do the same for me._

_I love you!_

_Love always and forever,_

_James_

_P.S. And of course, I have a formal proposal waiting for you tomorrow. Meet me by Greenhouse 5 whenever you decide to roll out of bed in the morning._

Lily sighed and hugged the letter to her chest. 

There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to show up and said greenhouse whenever she rolled out of bed – if the butterflies in her stomach would let her even sleep tonight.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter didn't take as long, did it? I'm pretty proud of myself, if I do say so!_

_Next chapter, there will be a marriage proposal! Isn't that exciting!_

* * *

THANK-YOUS

* * *

**Marzoog** – I missed you! Yes, it is quite a relief that Lily isn't a Dark Diva. Although I would have wished to have been one if I were her.

**Hey There**

**Hermione Granger63**

**LadyLupin1020**

**Trickster-Jaina-Fel**

**Uknowwhoslittleprincess** – I love those jokes, especially excuse #14. "It was his father's fault". Lol. You are always the greatest! Was the soon enough for you? ;o)

**AshliRyTe**

**Cara-meLisSa**

**Cheeky Girl**

**Tezka**

**Anarane Anwamane**

**Kitteh**

**DemonWitch666** – Yeah…I want to be a Vampire too. That would be so cool! :o)

**TheBlackCrayon** – Last, but not least! I saved you for last, because I wanted to thank you for you honesty and your email reply! Eep! I hope I wasn't the one biting your head off. If so, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. This chapter is just for you, dear. And I hope I can get the next one out just as soon.

* * *

**THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

_All righty, all reviewers shall receive the privilege of doing my back-to-school shopping for me. Doesn't that sound exciting? Better yet – you can just go to school for me! It'll be a lovely experience, taking all of Lavender's AP and Senior-Year courses._

_Or maybe not._

_;o)_

_Review anyway!_

_~Loves from Lavender_


	18. Cause for Celebration

_**A/N**: I know, I know, I know........There are a hundred of you out there that are ready to have my head for not getting this out sooner. I didn't realize until the other day that it has been an entire year since I last posted anything. Time seriously got away from me. If you would have asked me how long it had been, I would have said it had only been a month or two. Yeah, that's how demented my brain is. Real life kicked in and I was swamped with a million things. It can sometimes do that to you, I suppose._

_This chapter is for **Lisa** who wrote me that wonderful email and inspired me to finally write again and finish my stories. It's going to be tough, but what in life that's worth it isn't? So, thank you, Lisa. This one's for you._

_**Disclaimer**: I did come up with the plot and a few characters/places here and there. However, I did not create the Potter-verse, or anything in it. I do not intend to make any money from this twist of art. (Although making money from it would be nice...I'm a college student: All I have to my name at this moment are a few books, my stories, and my brain. :o) )_

**Illicit Love**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Cause for Celebration**

* * *

****

****

"For the love of all that is holy, _where_ did you get that?"

James twisted the tiny velvet box he was holding and watched the early morning sunlight glint off the pretty object inside.

The object inside, of course, was a ring – a ring for Lily. It was a white gold band with a diamond flanked by two tiny emeralds. It was a very pretty ring, and James hoped that Lily would like it. Though, at the moment, it didn't matter if she liked it, he only hoped that she would agree to wear it.

"_Well_?" Remus demanded when James didn't answer.

James shut the velvet box with a snap, placed it in his pocket, and looked at his friends, standing in a line, all with their arms folded.

"It was my great-grandmother's," he replied. "It has been passed on for generations, and was supposed to go to my sister, but she didn't want it, and Mum gave it to me. I sent an owl home to Jessica and asked if she would send it up here."

"Do your parents know? They're okay with you asking Lily to – to – asking Lily to wear it?" Sirius asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they don't know. Well, Jessica does, of course. And I suspect that Mum knows, since it had to be taken out of her possession. But, Dad doesn't know, and I'm not daft enough to inform him. I hope everyone else is the same as well."

Remus got that look on his face, the one he got when he was attempting to be the voice of reason.

"James," he said. "How do you expect to _marry_ Lily without your father knowing? Hell, how do you expect to marry anyone at all without the whole world finding out?"

"I –" He stopped and scratched his chin pensively. It was apparent that he hadn't thought of the matter at hand at all. But, he didn't let that stop him from feeling cheerful and grinning at his friends. "You know, I don't know."

"This is serious, James," Sirius said. "Are you willing to risk everything you have? Everything you might be able to have? I know you love Lily, and I've grown to love her like family, but James, think about this. Think about your future!"

"Sirius," James said calmly, "when I look in the future, I don't see millions of Galleons that that I've inherited from my father. I don't see being rich and famous because I've married someone like Josephine. When I see myself in the future, I'm with Lily. She's standing by my side as my partner in life. That's all that matters."

He interlaced his fingers, stretched them to crack his knuckles, then said, "Wish me luck," and walked out of the dormitory, leaving his friends gaping at his back.

* * *

Lily unplaited her hair for the third time. It was becoming uncharacteristically frizzy, and all because she was nervous and didn't know what to do with it.

She huffed, irritated, and brushed her hair again.

"What's the matter?" Louisa Jamison asked, poking her head out from her bed hangings. Alisa Leone poked her head out from her hangings too.

"It's James," Lily replied. "I'm meeting him outside Greenhouse Five and – "

"And you want to look killer, right?" Louisa finished.

"Well, yeah."

"Don't worry, hun, we'll take good care of you."

Then Louisa and Alisa pounced.

* * *

The two had pounced all right.

Lily ran a hand through her now-straightened hair as she walked down the path to Greenhouse Five. Louisa and Alisa had dusted gold shadow on the lids of her eyes, and coated her lips with the shiniest lipgloss Lily had ever seen. She had donned a skirt of Louisa's, a camisole from Alisa, and the cardigan over the top was Louisa's as well. The shoes she wore, thankfully, were her own. She had refused to slip her feet into those nonsensical platforms that they were always wearing. If she had worn those, she probably would never have made it down to Greenhouse Five – she would have been lying in the castle somewhere with more than a few broken bones.

Rounding the corner around the back of the greenhouse, Lily saw the back of James's head; his unruly black hair looked at if it had faced an attempt to be tamed. The result of that, as always, was that it looked even more unruly. Lily smiled at the thought that he at least tried, though, instead of leaving it how it usually was and ruffling it up all the time. It meant a lot more to her this way.

When Lily didn't think her heart could beat any faster, James turned and stood face to face with her. Her breath caught in her throat, and only one thought crossed her mind: _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man_.

In James's head, though, there were no thoughts going through his head. He wasn't even nervous. He was determined with all his heart that he was going to ask her to be his wife, and he was sure that she wouldn't say no. If she was going to say no, then she wouldn't have shown up at all.

Lily stepped closer to him, and James dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, burrowing his face into her stomach. She wrapped her arms loosely around his head, holding him to her.

He pulled away from her, held her at arms-length and stared up at her. Her emerald eyes were shining – not with tears, but with love.

"Spend forever with me," James said softly. "Marry me, Lily. Anything you want is yours as long as you spend forever with me."

"I only want you."

Lily sank to her knees, threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him hard. "Yes," she said when she pulled away. "Yes, I'll marry you."

She hugged him to her, as tight as she could. This was, after all, the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

"Did you know anything about this?" Sirius asked, looking around at Peter and Remus. For this early on a Sunday morning, they had the common room to themselves.

Peter shook his head. "Never saw it coming. I just never thought of James as the marrying type."

"It's Sirius who isn't the marrying type," Remus said. Sirius grinned. "I saw this coming from miles away. I realized it when he didn't seem to be goofy in love. With his other girlfriends he acted like a bumbling idiot. But with Lily, he kind of seems...well he's still a bumbling idiot, but not so much. He's found his niche – if you please – in life and I knew it was only a matter of time before he asked her to marry him."

Sirius knitted his eyebrows at Remus, then turned to Peter and said, "I never saw it coming either." He grinned at Remus. "Come on, what happened to the days when we would talk about the bachelor pad we were going to get after Hogwarts? What about the parties we were going to have? James has got the setup, mates – we all agreed on that. He's got the money and the fame, so he'd be the one bringing all the ladies home for us. What happened to those dreams?"

"Love happened, I suppose," Remus replied. Sirius and Peter frowned. "Oh, for heaven's sake, he's still going to be the same James, just now his first duty will be to Lily, instead of getting smashed and sleeping with a different girl every night."

"I'm happier for him more than anybody in the world, don't get me wrong," Sirius said, "but he's crazy. He's my best mate, but this whole marriage thing is insane. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Me either," both Peter and Remus agreed. 

The portrait swung back. The three held their breath, but they soon let it out. It was only a blonde fifth year, probably coming back from a nice dip in the giant prefects' bathtub. She smiled as she passed and went up the stairs to her dormitory. Sirius, who had been watching her walk up the stairs, turned back to his friends and whistled. "What a nice piece of – "

Before he could finish his sentence, the portrait hole swung back again. This time, a very flushed Lily stepped through, by a very smiley James.

"Hi!" Lily said when she saw them.

"Congrats," Remus said. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," Lily said. "We're very happy ourselves."

"We couldn't tell," Sirius said, as he stood and gave his best friend a hug – a manly one that consisted of hitting each other on the back as hard as possible. He then gave Lily considerably gentler hug, and said, "Welcome to the family. You know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she replied. "You know what you're getting yourself into by accepting me, right?"

"I think so. As long as there aren't anymore Hurricane Lily's, I'll be fine."

She grinned at him. "Well, you'd better be careful, then."

* * *

Lily and James were lying in James's bed, exhausted from all the celebrating they had done – both the traditional and non-traditional kind, as Lily had called it.

They had first celebrated with their friends and fellow Gryffindors by holding a party in the common room. Sirius and Remus had disappeared with a trace three hours before the party had come back with a bag full of sweets and butterbeers. Lily wondered how they had gone into Hogsmeade without being noticed, and figured it had something to do with the Invisibility Cloak. Everything else that was involved, she neither knew nor cared to find out. She was too happy.

After the party, the two had gone back to James's room and had a little party of their own. This party was less clamorous, featuring candles, romantic music on the wireless, a bottle of champagne that Sirius had slipped them after they declared they were "going to bed," and lots of scented bubbles in the large tub.

Now they were in bed, tired, sated, but couldn't sleep. Lily had too many butterflies in her stomach to sleep. Every time she felt James's chest rising and falling against her back, her stomach felt as if she were on a roller coaster. She had tried to explain this, but all James could do was laugh. He didn't know what a roller coaster was, and thought Lily was mental for suggesting that there was such a thing as a train that people rode in that went upside-down.

"I love you, though," he added as a consolation.

"Well, that's lovely," she replied, a hint of acid sarcasm in her voice. "If you didn't, they'd be waiting outside to drag me off to St. Mungo's."

James chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Her head covered in damp tangles of auburn. Tangles that he had helped put there. He smiled with pride at the thought. Not because he was proud that he could do that to a woman; but because he was doing it to Lily – his one and only, his true love.

"How do you suppose your life would have turned out if you wouldn't have met me? I mean, how did you see yourself in the future before you met me?"

James pursed his lips. "Honestly, it's difficult to remember things from before I met you. When I met you and I saw you in my future, it just felt so right that I forgot everything that I thought about before I met you." He kissed her head again. "But let me dig into my memory a bit more.... Yep, I see something now.... Something about Sirius using my charm, good looks, and fame to bring home gorgeous girls and all their friends to party and shag all night."

"Can't Sirius get his own girlfriends? I wouldn't have thought he would need one brought to him."

"I tell him that all the time, but he seems to think that if it were left up to him, all the girls would take him and leave the rest of us with none."

"He's quite self-confident, isn't he?"

"He'll grow out of it," James replied. He yawned, finally feeling the eases of sleep tickle his brain. "He hasn't started yet, but I'm sure he'll be ready to settle down in about forty years."

Lily laughed, then yawned as well. This was the perfect end to a perfect day, lying in James's arms. She began drifting off to sleep.

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I really do love you, you know."

She smiled softly. "I know you do. I love you too."

* * *

_**A/N**: I know this chapter is quite sappy. And my creative power for this story is a bit rusty at the moment. But, don't you worry, this isn't the last chapter. I've got plenty more to prove myself with. James hasn't even started playing pro quidditch yet, and we've got a whole wedding to plan. Not to mention witness how some relatives might feel about said wedding (and let me tell you, Charles Damion Potter is not going to be happy)._

_That said, thank you all for your reviews. It's been too long for me to make an actual thank-you list, but I hope you know that, even though I wasn't writing for a while, I still read all of your comments, and took each to heart. I really appreciate them._

_Now, I usually like to give away a reward for reviewers, but, as I said earlier, all I own are my books, my stories, and my brain. So, I'm just going to have to give you all big hugs! Yay! :o) _

_Thank you all! Happy reading and writing!_

_Loves, Lavender_


End file.
